Shay Warriors
by SilentStar-009
Summary: Four cousins, Raye, Ami, Lita and Mina were caught in a storm. Suddenly, they are transported into a strange time where they have to save three worlds and protect an infant Princess named Serena...Come on, just try it
1. DARKNESS

Chapter 1  
**Darkness**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ami  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Can we go back now? I'm tired, and my legs are wet and cold and-"  
  
"Shhh, we're almost there." I said and gave Mina a little pat on the shoulder.  
  
"You're such a baby Mina." Raye said in a low mutter as we hiked up a hill.  
  
"Look! Isn't that beautiful?" I breathed when we reached the top.  
  
No one could say a word. The grass, the sky, the small stream was like a picture from a painting. The cold wind rushed us and wrapped around us like a blanket. A very cold blanket. The sky was so blue and clear. The puffy clouds were so big and white they looked like cotton. Below us, the sun was shinning down on the dew that dotted the long emerald green grass and made it sparkle like diamonds. There was a huge tree next to a small gleaming stream. It looked old, with its drooping dark green leave and twisting branches and a large, thick trunk.  
  
"It looks like we found our resting place." Lita said, breaking the silent awe. We all settled next to the tree on a checkered picnic blanket and pulled out our lunched from our bag packs.  
  
"Damn, did your cook pack enough food for us?" Raye said and pulled out another big sandwich.  
  
"Hey, she made me oatmeal cookies!" Mina squealed and eagerly opened the bag.  
  
"I got peanut butter." Lita announced.  
  
Our cook, Lottie, always went overboard when it came to our hiking lunches.  
  
"Hey, Ami, do you think your parents will worry about us? I mean we've been gone for some time." Mina asked shoving a cookie in her mouth.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't think so. They've decided to have a PRIVATE dinner after my Dad gets out of his meeting."  
  
"Oh?" Mina said and raised a perfect dark blonde eyebrow, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"My parents always have private dinners. With other people. Like this latest woman Philip is with, she's old enough to be his daughter. He brought her to the apartment the other day drunk as hell." Raye said and let blades of grass fall through her fingers.  
  
"OUR apartment? When was this?" I asked.  
  
"You were at school and Mina was out with some guy, Lita was at her own parents' house." She said with shrug.  
  
"Where was your mom?" Mina asked taking a bit of her sandwich and chewing thoughtfully.  
  
Raye shrugged, "Probably at her latest boyfriend's."  
  
I shook my head. I didn't know how Uncle Philip and Aunt Fern did that. My parents we so committed to each other.  
  
Mina snorted. "At least your parents acknowledge you." She muttered in disgust.  
  
We were quite, thinking to ourselves. Mina's parents were the worst. They didn't want a daughter. At ten, Mina went back and forth between the Hayden brothers. My parents even petitioned to take full custody of her, but Uncle Henry and Aunt Vera wouldn't even hear of it. Besides business, the Hayden brothers never really got along. I didn't know how my Grandmother handled all her sons who disliked each other so much. No wonder she moved to Florida when her last son graduated from college. I mean, five boys? I couldn't really stand my own three brothers, no matter how much I loved them.  
  
"I'm finished." I said and stuffed the rest of my lunch back into my backpack. I wandered down to the stream and washed my hands in the ice clod water. My reflection rippled off the water, and I paused to study myself. I couldn't deny that I was rather good looking, not that I was conceited, but there was no way to deny that I was pleasing looking. I inherited my Mother's dark black hair that was almost blue and soft, almost elfin features, and my father's china blue eyes. I was slender with curves that came at the mere age of twelve.  
  
I looked back at Mina, Raye and Lita, who were packing their things back up. I flicked a look over to Lita and watched as she shook her shiny brown hair back off her slender shoulders. Lita had a variety of sharp and soft features with emerald green eyes. She was taller then Mina, Raye and I, because of her long runner legs. Raye was a no nonsense kind of person who said what she thought and did as she pleased. With her raven black hair that had unusual purple highlights to go with her purple eyes and her flawless peachy skin with a lithe body she kept hidden at times, Raye was gorgeous. She only had a couple of relationships, but all of them ended badly and made her wary of the male sex altogether. This thing with her parents didn't help much either.  
  
Mina was an all out knock out with long soft golden hair, baby blue eyes that sparkled every time she looked at you, and a slender body that had all the guys panting to get close to her. She had that effect on them. She flirted outrageously and wore clothes that barley covered her body. But something about her made it all look classy. She was a baby, no doubt. She complained all the time and pouted every time she didn't get something she wanted, but that was our Mina, you took her as she came.  
  
"We better get going. It looks like a storm is coming in." Raye advised squinting at the sky.  
  
"That's weird. It said it would be sunny all week." I murmured staring at the dark, brooding clouds that were filing in.  
  
"Europe weather. It's unpredictable." Mina said and started toward the car.  
  
We hurried as fast as we could, but didn't make it. Cold, hard rain sliced through the sky and soaked us in seconds.  
  
"Where did you park?" Mina yelled over the distant thunder.  
  
"Over the hill!" Lita yelled back. The rain was bad, and we couldn't see three feet in front of us.  
  
"We have to wait out the storm somewhere! It's too dangerous to go find the car now when we can't see!" I yelled at my cousins.  
  
We ran to a nearby cave we scouted earlier.  
  
"Man! My hair is a mess!" complained Mina. She was visibly shaking and I quickly opened my bag and took the picnic blanket and gave it to her.  
  
"Do you have any matches Ami?" Lita asked. "Mine are soaked."  
  
I rummaged through my bag and pulled out matches and tossed them to her.  
  
The cave was cold and very dark. Lightning cracked outside and a flash of white light lit it up for a moment. Lita lit a match and the cave seemed to light up automatically, which was rather strange.  
  
"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Mina and pointed a shaking finger up at the wall we were next to.  
  
I gasped as I saw what she was pointing at. It was a torch with a metal claw holding it up.  
  
"What the hell is this place?" Raye murmured and yanked the torch from the wall lighting it. The room brightened more. As we began to walk further into the cave we saw other torches aligning the wall. We followed the long hall lighting torches on our way until we came to a dead end.  
  
"There has to be more to this cave than this." Mina said roaming her hand over the cold stone wall.  
  
"What's this?" Lita asked running a hand over the scratchings on the wall.  
  
We all peered closer. They were weird shapes that were faded.  
  
"Beyond the hall of flame there is a passage that opens only for the destined ones. Chant the spell and the doors will open for you." I glanced back up at my cousins who were eyeing me warily.  
  
"How do you know what it says?" Raye asked suspiciously.  
  
"I-I don't know. I'm as flabbergasted as you two." It was true, it all made sense to me like I was reading a textbook. How weird. This day was beginning to get pretty strange I though biting my lip.  
  
"Well where's the spell? I want to read it." Mina said with growing excitement.  
  
"I can't believe your buying this Mina. Obviously some punk kids wrote this and Ami is playing some kind of game with us." Lita scoffed.  
  
"I am not Lita. I honestly knew what it said." I defended planting hands on my hips glaring defiantly at her.  
  
"Yeah right." Raye said. I was use to Raye's sharp remarks. It surprised me that I grew immune to them.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Mina pointed to the ground. There was some sort of loose stone. "Hey! Look at this!" Mina said and pushed the large stone aside. Nestled in sand was a worn leather book. "I think this is the spell book." Mina grinned up at us, handing me the book, her eyes glittering with anticipation and excitement.  
  
"It is. Open it Ami." Raye said. I hesitated and gave Raye a questioning glance. I though she thought this was fake. "Just do it. That way I can prove to you and Mina that this is all just a dumb game." She said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
I studied the cover of the book. It had five stars in the front, each a separate design.  
  
"Oh Ami, just open it. What harm can be done from reading a book?" Mina asked almost jumping up and down with tension.  
  
"Fine." I opened it, half expecting lightning to strike us. There was only one page and it was brittle and yellow with age.  
  
Surprisingly it was in English and we all read it together.  
  
********  
  
"We call to the powers of all that are to be  
  
Come and cast your power upon we  
  
We call upon the Goddess of Light  
  
We call upon the Goddess of Might  
  
We call on the Goddess of the Elements  
  
We call upon the Goddess of Heart  
  
For we are those who will bring daylight to the dark"  
  
********  
  
We finished the 'spell' and waited for the worst. When time flew passed us we gave into shaky laughs.  
  
"See? What did I tell you? There is no such thing as magic." Raye said and closed the book with a snap.  
  
Mina playfully pouted. "Too bad."  
  
I had to laugh which was cut short when the ground began to shake. A powerful light blasted from the book cover. Raye screamed and dropped it. The intense light grew bigger and bigger and created a sucking hole. The currents of wind grabbed my ankles and pulled. I went down with a smack on my butt. It pulled me closer and closer to it. I tried to take hold of anything that I could but all my hands could grab was cold, dry dirt. Almost all my body was in the hole and I caught onto the end of the vortex and tried to hold on, but the currents were much stronger than I and soon I was falling into the hole with nothing but my screams to greet me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Alright, this fanfiction is a little different form my other one, but I really like the idea. Serena will come in the next chapter and this will be a love/fantasy story. Also, as you can tell, this is an Alternate Universe story, so there will be no sailor scouts. The guys will make their appearance later in the story to. Please review me cuz I love all the inspiration ya'll give me. 


	2. SHAY WARRIORS

Chapter 2  
**Shay Warriors**  
  
AN: ** means they are speaking English, and yes I do know that they are suppose to speak Japanese, but this IS an alternate reality story, and the other sentences WITHOUT ** they are speaking the language I called Mauvelynn...  
  
"They're here." Said the Goddess of Light.  
  
The other three stood up in alarm.  
  
"Who?" Asked the Goddess of Might.  
  
"The destined ones." She said and hurried to the Portal Room. The Goddess of Heart gazed down at the time crested cradle the held her infant daughter Serena.  
  
"It's time my treasure." She whispered and hurried after the other three goddesses.  
  
All three of them made their way through the white marble temple. The Portal Room was blinking bright pink when they reached it.  
  
"The fate gem is blinking. It's them!" Exclaimed The Goddess of Light.  
  
The Goddesses stared in shock at the fallen saviors from another realm.  
  
"They're female." Said The Goddess of Might bluntly. She folded her arms and frowned down at the girls.  
  
"I thought the fated ones would be male." Said The Goddess of the Elements with another frown.  
  
"Wait sisters, we should not underestimate them. They are the ones the fate gem picked. Surely they are stronger than they look." The Goddess of Heart said. Her sisters liked to jump to conclusions.  
  
"They look scrawny to me sister." Said the Goddess of Might with an all too familiar bored tone.  
  
"Nevertheless, we should welcome them." The Goddess of Heart smiled at her sister's frankness.  
  
The brown haired one moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Then the other three woke up. They were dressed strangely in coarse blue pants and strange looking shirts that hugged their bodies almost immodestly. The Goddess of Heart frowned. They were female, why were they wearing men's clothing? And their shoes, they were made of some kind of sturdy material.  
  
"Are you well?" The Goddess of Heart asked them. The portal must have made them a little groggy.  
  
They let out startled cries and scrambled to their feet. The Goddess of Might drew her sword and aimed it at them. "Stay where you are." She ordered.  
  
"Really Sister, must you use violence? The poor things are scared out of their minds, not to mention confused." The Goddess of Heart gently chided. She turned back to the three girls who were eyeing the sharp blade cautiously. "My name is Serenity, I am the Goddess of Heart, and these are my sisters Kala, and Trissa and Jas, who are the Goddesses of Light, the Elements and Might. May I ask your names?" The Goddess of Heart asked.  
  
The girls looked at one another and then back at them in confusion.  
  
"Great, just great Serenity. They don't speak our language." Said the Goddess of Might with a frustrated roll of her eyes.  
  
"I understand you." Said the blue haired one.  
  
"I told you not to underestimate them Sister." The Goddess of Heart said and gave a smile to the blue haired one.  
  
*"What did you just say Ami?"* Whispered the blonde haired one.  
  
"What kind of language do you companions speak?" Asked The Goddess of Light pointing at the three girls.  
  
The girl hesitated. "English."  
  
Serenity rolled that word around on her tongue and shook her head. "It's a strange word." She confessed.  
  
*"She says that the word English is strange."* The black haired girl said to the other two.  
  
*"Their language is strange. How come you understand them?"* Asked the brown haired one. The blue haired one shrugged.  
  
"What are you names?" Asked the Goddess of Light.  
  
"My name is Ami, the blonde is Mina, and the black haired one is Raye, the brown haired one is Lita."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I know this must be rather strange for you four, but if you come with us, we'll tell you all we need to know." The Goddess of Heart said and motioned them to follow her.  
  
*"She wants us to follow her."* Whispered Ami. The Goddesses wished they understood what they were saying.  
  
******** Ami ********  
  
The Goddesses all looked the same from the back. You could tell they were related because they looked so much alike. They all had sliver-blonde hair with strange light purple-bluish eyes. The Goddess of Heart was the youngest, and had softer looks than the other two. The Goddess of Light was shorter than the other two with a little pudge to her face, the Goddess of Might was lean and reminded me of Lita and the Goddess of the Elements was kinda in between them all.  
  
*"This is strange guys."* Whispered Mina and linked arms with me.  
  
*"Yes, well, I'm having trouble believing in this too."* I said and grabbed Raye's hand. Lita stood close to us.  
  
*"We should find a way to get out of here. There are no such things as goddesses."* Raye almost hissed.  
  
*"We have to see what they are going to show us first, they seem a bit desperate to me."*  
  
*"You got that feeling too?"* Mina asked me with a surprised look.  
  
I shrugged and followed the goddesses down another hall way. No matter how many times I tried to blink away the image of white marble, it just seemed to grow more real. We finally entered a cozy little chamber. A fire was glowing in a round fireplace in the center of the room. There were maroon chairs surrounding the fire.  
  
"Please sit." Said the Goddess of Heart.  
  
I translated and we sat.  
  
"The only way to explain this situation to you is to start from the beginning. First of all, this world is called Gohad. It's a world full of magic and spells. Everything is very different than where you come from. The Divine Lock Priests told us of the world you come from so things you see here will be a bit difficult to take in.  
  
"Many years ago there were three worlds that were connected to each other, Gohad, Jamjin, and Harron and within the worlds there were five countries, each with a ruler of their own. Mauveland was the most powerful country in the entire world of Gohad; Frevan was the elite of Jamjin, and Sumsad of Harron. They were the prime lands that Verdin, God of all three worlds, took pride in. So he sent his nine daughters down to be the protectors of the King and there heirs. Kala, Trissa, Jas and I were chosen to protect King Xander of Mauveland. Everything was going great until we were sent word from our mother, Goddess Anya, that our father had gone missing. This left the three worlds vulnerable to Diamond, a Dark Lord from the neighboring planets. He took advantage and waged an all out attack against our brothers. Unfortunately, Diamond's forces were too strong and our brothers were captured. My sisters and I tried to hold him off as well, but we failed and were trapped in this temple. From there on, the three worlds have come under the control of Diamond, and the worlds are dying. There is too much dark energy seeping in the ground. If something isn't done all three worlds will die. That's where you come in. Just before we were sealed in the temple, the Divine Lock Priests opened a door to your realm and put the Star Wish Book into a cave were four persons were to find it and unlock its secret power. It was to choose who will become our savior and transport them here to save our world. That's why you are here. The Star Wish Book saw something in you four and brought you here. You are the Shay Warriors." When the Goddess finished, we all stared at her with our mouth dropping to our chins.  
  
*"This is too much! We're on some kind of hidden camera show right?"* Mina moaned, breaking the silence.  
  
*"This seems pretty real Mina."* I said rubbing my head. How the hell did we get into this?  
  
*"There has to be some kind of misunderstanding. We can't be the destined four! Tell them Ami! Tell them that we want to go home!"* I turned back to the goddesses who seemed to understand Mina's distress.  
  
"The only way to go back to your own world is to beat Diamond. I'm sorry." The Goddess of Heart said.  
  
*"No! I want to go home. I want to wake up!"* Mina almost screamed.  
  
"Maybe we should give you some time to sort out your feelings." The Goddess of the Elements said and motioned her sisters to follow her out the door.  
  
*"Mina you have to calm down. You can't think strait if you're all hysterical."* I advised wanting to shake some sense into her.  
  
*"Ami, I want this to go away. This is just too much. I mean they expect us to save three worlds? Worlds! And how the hell are we going to do that? We're just normal people unless we have powers like Superman we're totally screwed!"* Raye yelled.  
  
*"Raye, I understand where you're coming from, but they said the only way to go home is to beat this evil dude."* Lita said and rubbed Raye's back.  
  
*"There has to be some other way! What about the Lock Priests? They can come up with something right?"* Mina tried desperately to think of a way out of this.  
  
*"I don't know. This place seems like they're all out of options and if the priests are alive, they probably won't help us."* Lita told them softly. I knew Lita was right. We sat in silence, realizing that this was real. Raye and Mina took in deep breaths.  
  
*"Are you ready to face them?"* Lita asked the two girls who were gaining color back in their faces.  
  
Mina and Raye took a deep breath and, and nodded. Mina grabbed my hand. *"Okay. Let's go."*  
  
The Goddesses were in the next room talking quietly to themselves. When we entered they ceased and turned around to face us.  
  
"We talked it over, and if there are no other ways to get back home, then we'll do it. But we're going to need help to do this. Saving three worlds are something we're not experts on." I explained to them saying the last part almost sarcastically.  
  
"We never expected you to know everything Ami. We'll be with you through it all." Explained the Goddess of the Elements.  
  
I took a claming breath. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"Come with us." Said the Goddess of Might and started to yet another room.  
  
This room was much different then the others we were in. This room was well guarded and held a feeling of power and care.  
  
"These are the power stones that each of you will get. Each one of them has our powers in it. Since we have no need for them, they will become yours. The light stone is the power of spells and concentrated magic, the might stone is the power of strength and leadership, the element stone controls various elements, but not all. It has the power of control and level headiness and the heart stone has the power of the heart and the power of sexual persuasion." She said with a wink. "From just meeting you, the stones have picked their hosts." The Goddess of Light said. The green stones floated up and hovered in front of us. The stone in front of me turned blue and then WHAM, it smacked me in the chest.  
  
"Owww!" Moaned Mina from her place on the ground.  
  
A thousand sensations rushed through my body. From the back of my mind I heard some one speaking.  
  
"Just let is work. Don't fight it."  
  
I wanted to, but it hurt to fight it. Then just as soon as it began, it ended and left me staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked The Goddess of Heart asked, towered over me with a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"I'll be fine." I choked out still reeling from the blow.  
  
I heard chuckling and turned to see the Goddess of Might shaking her head. "These girls have a lot to learn sisters."  
  
"And they will. All they need is time. This take over doesn't look like its going to turn over anytime soon." Said the Goddess of the Elements.  
  
"Be warned, there are a lot of different beings in this world, anywhere from demon to human. These powers are to be calculated and used in the best possible ways. As you grow and become more experienced, you'll unlock the secrets of your power." Said the Goddess of Light.  
  
"Mina has the Goddess Heart's power, Raye has Goddess Might's power, Lita, the Goddess Light's and you have my power. Use it wisely." The Goddess of the Elements told me.  
  
*"There is power inside me?"* Mina asked astonished, a spark of mischief in her eyes when I translated to them.  
  
*"Don't get any ideas Mina. You don't even know how to use them."* Raye advised.  
  
*"But I will, and I'll find a way to get out of here."*  
  
"Come there is one more thing I must show you." The Goddess of Heart said and walked over to the far corner of the room.  
  
I watched as the Goddess leaned over and touched the corner of a wooden box looking thing. Sadness touched her face. As we got closer, much to my surprise, there was a baby sleeping soundly in a cradle.  
  
"There is a part of the story I failed to mention at the beginning. King Xander and I were lovers at one time. It happened gradually. He was married of course, but there was no love lost between he and his wife. She failed to give him any children and both of them wanted nothing to do with each other. It was only after we were trapped in this temple that I found out I was with child. This is our daughter Serena. I knew someday you four would come, so I put a stilled cloak around her in order for her to be taken out of this prison. She has to reclaim the throne once Diamond is defeated. Please raise her as your own. She must never know of me until she is older and can understand."  
  
"But we don't know anything about raising a child!" I exclaimed when the cloak was pushed aside.  
  
"I have no doubt in you. All women have motherly instincts. You will not fail in this." The Goddess of Heart told us with a small smile. I witnessed sadness in her beautiful purplish blue eyes when she looked at her infant daughter. It was a mother's loss. Something no one ever felt.  
  
*"She wants us to raise a child? Is she mad? Oh my God, what about our parents? This whole mission thing seems like its going to take a long time."* Mina panicked.  
  
I told the goddess all of this and she shook her head. "One hundred years equals one day on your planet."  
  
*"One day! Are we going to stay a whole hundred years? We'll be dead by then!"*Raye almost exploded.  
  
*"The goddess said that with the powers we received, we obtained immortality."*  
  
*"We're immortal?"* Lita asked staring at her hand.  
  
*"She said that being immortal will prevent us from death, but it won't prevent us from pain. It will still take time to heal."* I told them.  
  
*"Sounded too good to be true."* Mina pouted.  
  
"You took the Heart stone, so you are Serena's main keeper." Said the Goddess of Heart. She beckoned Mina closer to the small child. We all went. As I peered down at her I was stuck on how peaceful she was. She couldn't be more than a week or two. Her blonde fuzz almost made it seem like a golden aurora surrounded her. She was pink and had the cutest rosebud mouth. Her lashes were dark despite the fact that she might be blonde.  
  
*"How are we going to feed her?"* I asked absently.  
  
*"I have no idea. They don't have bottles here do they?"* Mina asked blankly staring.  
  
*"She doesn't seem hungry now."* Lita broke in.  
  
"The time passes by Shay Warriors, you must leave now. Only you can depart from the temple. There will be a carriage around the corner that will take you where you must. The driver is called Jenkin. Rouse him by using magic. From there he will take you to an old abandon house by a river. It was once the King's country estate but now it is vacant. There is a small town by it, untouched and unnoticed by Diamond yet, you will find many places like that. From there we will send a woman by the name of Amara, she was once the king's man-of-arms. She and her lover, Michelle are now the commander of a rebel force known as Revenge Raiders, she will inform you of all the secret kingdoms that have joined forces and will take on Diamond's army. From there, we will give you future instruction." The Goddess of Light advised and motioned for us to follow her.  
  
I saw Mina delicately pick up Serena and wrap her securely in a soft blanket. She snuggled her small warm body close to hers. It was that instant that I noticed Mina fell completely in love with her.  
  
*"Come on Ami, we have to go now."* Lita said.  
  
We reached the room we first were in and the far wall was blinking bright pink.  
  
"We wish you all the luck girls." The Goddess of the Elements hugged us.  
  
"We know you'll do us proud." Said the Goddess of Light.  
  
"Don't screw this up." Warned the Goddess of Might.  
  
"Good bye. Take care of Serena." Said the Goddess of Heart and gave us a little shove. The portal opened and we were sucked out of the temple.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Alright, this is still the first part of the story, but I promise it will get interesting later so REVIEW and if you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me, it will be much appreciated! 


	3. THE START

Chapter 3  
**The Start**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Mina ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We found ourselves at the entry of the temple.  
  
*"Wow, that place is huge."* I exclaimed looking at the giant temple that could practically eat the White House.  
  
*"Come one, no time to gawk. Let's find the driver and get going. The sun is almost down."* Raye grumbled and headed to the side of the temple.  
  
We found the guy asleep by a strange tree with purple leaves and a pink trunk.  
  
*"Go ahead Ami, wake him up."* Raye said and pulled her towards the guy.  
  
*"How? I don't know how to use my magic."* Ami looked up at us desperately.  
  
*"Think about waking him, maybe that will work."* I suggested.  
  
*"Uh, okay."* She rubbed her hands together and closed her eyes. After a while, she pointed her hand at him and a small green flame shot out of her hand and hit him in the head. He didn't stir.  
  
*"What the hell was that Ami? Try harder."* Raye grumbled and poked her in the arm.  
  
*"Hey, it's not my fault! I'm just guessing!"* Ami defended and shot her a death look and rubbing her arm. *"It's not like I can automatically know how to use some power that I got three minutes ago."*  
  
*"Just do it. I want to go to the country house and go to sleep."* Lita yawned. I think she was thinking that this was all a dream and she would wake up in her own bed. I was kinda hoping the same thing too.  
  
*"Be patient."* She closed her eyes once again. The second flame did the trick and Ami cried out with joy.  
  
*"I did it! Man, I'm so great."* Wow, so unlike Ami.  
  
*"Yeah, yeah, yeah, woohoo for you. Hey, mister, wake up."* Raye said and gave the man a little kick.  
  
His thick bushy eyebrows turned downward as he frowned.  
  
*"His head is really shiny."* I giggled. Okay, maybe being sucked into a world where magic was common and caring for a baby was getting to me. All I could do was resume my bubbly nature to keep from going insane.  
  
*"Hey!"* Lita said louder and gave him a harder kick in the shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, wh-what?" Jenkin said and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded as soon as he saw us hovering above us.  
  
*"What did he say?"* I asked shifting the baby in my arms.  
  
*"He wants to know who we are."* Ami explained quickly and started taking to the man in the weird language. I caught on to some of what Ami was saying.  
  
*"Man, I wish I knew this funky language."* Lita muttered.  
  
"The Goddesses said that you would give us a ride to the King's country estate." Ami explained. I gasped. I could understand! Okay, maybe I can understand what she was saying, but I couldn't speak it.  
  
"You are the Shay Warriors? But you're girls!" He almost whined.  
  
"I'm glade you noticed. Now if you please, the baby is getting cold." Ami told him. I glanced at Lita and Raye, who were regarding them with uncertainty. They didn't understand like I could? I wondered.  
  
"But, but, you're girls! Man is Amara gonna be mad." He said and stood up. "Well, I hope you're up for a big fight."  
  
"We're willing to face obstacles if they mean we get to go home." Ami replied smoothly. Why would a girl soldier person be mad because WE are girls?  
  
Jenkin studied us with cool green eyes. "Very well. We better go now if we want to arrive there in the morning."  
  
Ami turned to us. *"Let's go."*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The ride took forever, or at least it seemed like forever. The roads were bumpy and it was cold the plush cab. The blanket I had in my bag smelled like mold, but we used it anyway. We couldn't see much of the scenery because the light was gone, but we did hear strange animal like sounds that had me alert.  
  
*"Look at this."* I said and held up my hand. There was a silver circle with a strange pattern in the middle of my hand. It looked like a star or something. It glowed an amber color.  
  
Ami looked down at her hand where a similar mark. But her 'star' was shaped differently. Lita and Raye held up their hands with a mark on it too.  
  
*"I wish this was just a dream."* Lita said and blew a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
*"We can't do anything until we get to the estate. Maybe after we talk to Amara, we'll know what to do"* I said and wrapped Serena's blanket tightly around her. The kid must be a heavy sleeper, because she so far she hadn't opened an eye.  
  
We slept and finally awoke when a faint ray of red sun hit the window.  
  
"Almost there." Said Jenkin and we felt the carriage turn. This time, we didn't hit bumps. I pulled aside the curtains from the window. Over grown hedges, or at least they looked like hedges because they were blue, greeted my eyes. The grass was long and droopy and I caught a glimpse of the sidewalk.  
  
When we finally stopped, all four of us, jumped out and stared horrified at the country estate.  
  
*"This place is a mess! Where's the door?"* Raye said aghast.  
  
"Now I know what you must think. But you have to remember that this place was deserted almost twenty years ago." Explained Jenkin catching on to Raye's distaste.  
  
"We understand." Ami assured him and turned to us.  
  
*"It's just in need of a bit of fixing up."* Lita said with a shrug.  
  
*"A bit? This will take forever to fix up."* I said shaking my head. Back at home, I never had to lift a finger. This was going to be a huge change for me. But right now, I would do almost anything to get back home where things were simple, and all I had to worry about is which outfit I needed to wear on a date or something, not worrying about how to save three freakin' worlds!  
  
*"Don't be such a baby Mina. At least we have a place to stay."* Lita scoffed and started towards the house.  
  
The inside of the house was worn and faded. I could tell this use to be a nice vibrant place because finery was every where. There were even lamps!  
  
*"This place isn't that bad."* Lita still defended. I could see a million things to do to fix up the place running through her head. Even with her being born rich beyond belief, she still liked cleaning and cooking. And believe me, she is one hell of a cook.  
  
I ran a finger across a dusty table. *"I guess so."* I grumbled.  
  
*"They only question on my mind is how we're going to get the money to fix this place up."* Ami said.  
  
She asked Jenkin that question and he shrugged. "I don't have any money." I wanted to punch him for his stupidity.  
  
"What about this Amara person. Does she have money?" Ami asked hopefully.  
  
"Nah, she's into stealing from the rich, but I doubt she would lend you any. She has something against woman, even if she has one of her own. Delicate little thing her Michelle. She knows how to handle her gruff lover."  
  
"The Shay Warriors are mere WOMAN!" Came a furious cry from behind us.  
  
All of use spun around and stared at a tall muscular woman with short blonde hair and dirty clothes.  
  
"Amara!" Gasped Jenkin.  
  
"Tell me these three are women you picked up at a bar." Amara growled stalking over to us.  
  
"A bar! That's not our scene anymore. And if you please, lower your voice, you woke the baby." Ami said motioning to me. Indeed, Serena blinked away. I was lost. She had such innocent looking blue eyes.  
  
"Silence!" Amara roared.  
  
"I will not be silent!" Ami shot back.  
  
"Amara, dear, we should not greet out guest in such a manner. They have come to help us." Cooed an aqua haired woman who stepped forward and placed a delicate hand on the fuming Amara.  
  
There was a thick silence as Amara and Ami glared at each other.  
  
*"Hey Ami, what's going on?"* Raye asked.  
  
*"She's angry that we're woman."* Ami said with a shrug. Who would have thought Ami would develop a backbone so fast. Ami was always the soft spoken one of the cousins. I smiled proudly at my small cousin. I liked this Ami better.  
  
*"She's just jealous because we were chosen over her."* Raye snickered.  
  
"What language are you speaking? You're only to speak Mauvelynn." Amara said in a demanding tone.  
  
"They don't know how to speak this language, so give them a break. Look, we didn't ask to be here, but we are and we're your only hope. The Goddesses said that we could trust you." Amara paused, looking a bit defeated for the moment.  
  
"There has to be some kind of mistake. Woman can't fight against Diamond." She said a bit weaker this time.  
  
Michelle kissed Amara's dirty cheek and turned back to us. "We should sit down and talk things out."  
  
We went into a dark room and Amara lit the lamps. "The army won't like this one bit. I have to do some talking to them. They even rebel against me, and now more women?"  
  
"I understand." Ami assured her.  
  
*"Hello sweetheart. Finally you woke up. We were getting worried about you."* I cooed down at Serena. Her little brow frowned like if she was knew what I meant and was sorry.  
  
*"She's so small. Are you sure we can take care of her?"* Lita asked rubbing a finger over Serena's little hand.  
  
*"She's not crying, but I'm sure she's hungry."* Raye said. I had to hide my smile. Raye was a softie when it came to babies.  
  
"Amara, is there any way for us to fed Serena?" Ami asked.  
  
"If you're talking about a wet nurse, I'm sure I can find one." Amara grumbled, but I saw interest in her dark blue eyes.  
  
*"A wet nurse? Can't we fashion a bottle for her or something?"* Lita asked after Ami told us what she said.  
  
*"Why not a wet nurse?"* I asked.  
  
*"Well, with a wet nurse on our travels with us, it'll be one more person to look after."* Raye said.  
  
*"You're right, but how are we going to make her a bottle? I doubt that they discovered plastic or rubber yet for the nipple."* I said to them.  
  
*"How about we use some material? You know, to soak up the milk and she can suck on it."* Ami suggested.  
  
*"I probably can make a bottle out of that idea."* Lita said and sat back on the dusty couch.  
  
*"But we need glass, and we don't have any money."* Raye said.  
  
*"We could ask Amara where we could get some."* Ami said.  
  
We all turned to Amara and Michelle, who was sitting quietly on a chair.  
  
"I think I get the jist of what you're saying." Amara said with a some what amazed, yet smug smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked.  
  
"This language you speak, I think I've heard it before." Amara said linking hands with Michelle.  
  
"Did you understand anything we said?"  
  
"Some what with all of your expressions. You worried about something, and then you all suggested something and came to a conclusion. Then you turned to me and I figure it was about the baby and money." She simply said.  
  
My mouth hung open. Amara was really rather smart.  
  
"You're right. Maybe I've missed judged you to be stupid." Ami mocked. I winced. To far Ames.  
  
Surprisingly, she let that comment pass. "If you need money, we could go to the vault. The Goddesses put money in there for this day to come, but I'm afraid that there isn't much. Maybe enough to sustain us for a couple of months, but after that we have to find a way to make some more."  
  
"Well we'll think about that after we run out." Ami said and stood up.  
  
She told us to follow her up the stairs. Then we arrived at a small door, cracked with age. After a hard kick from Amara, it went down.  
  
"This was the King's office chambers. Take a look around and see what you must. The vault is behind that painting."  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Ami asked her when Amara and Michelle started back down the stairs.  
  
"I have duties to do girls. You're on you own until I break the news to my boys."  
  
She left with a sharp turn. Michelle rolled her eyes and gave us a bright smile. "Welcome to Mauveland." She said and left to catch up with Amara.  
  
*"Hey! Look at this! It's a spell book."* Lita whispered in awe. She opened it and started scanning the pages, not really understanding what it says. Raye pushed the painting aside and a wooden door with a handle peeped out at us.  
  
*"This is strange wood. It's hard like metal."* She said running her hands across the surface of the vault door.  
  
After a couple of tries, the door creaked open. Inside were dusty papers and coins. Raye and Ami took some out.  
  
*"It looks like white gold."* Raye said studying it with a critical eye. She took out another and another. *"Red bronze and silver."*  
  
*"The engravings on it say that one white gold coin is worth about a hundred and the bronze is worth about twenty and the silver is about fifty and they're called Semms."* Ami told us.  
  
*"I'll count to see how much we've got."* Raye took over the task, her leadership abilities sprouting through.  
  
The King's desk was messy and dust was every where. I shifted Serena over my shoulder and began rummaging through his papers. It was mostly about the land and a few maps. There were writings of lesser kingdoms that he was going to take, and merge with his own kingdom. Four kingdoms were on his most important list. Hollowtree, Angelgrove, Midnight Terra and Harronville. I read, although I couldn't pronounce the words. Ami gave me a curious look, and I told her about my 'abilities'. She smiled and told me it was a relief.  
  
We spent most of the day sorting out the King's house. We found four rooms to our liking and claimed them.  
  
*"Amara was right. We only have a little bit of money."* Raye told us with a sigh.  
  
*"We just have to learn to stretch it."* Ami told her.  
  
*"That's something we never done before."* Lita said playfully and went back to 'reading' her book.  
  
*"We'll go into town tomorrow. We need some food and supplies."* Raye told us.  
  
*"And I need a carrier for Serena, you know the ones that look like a bag pack and you put them in it."* I said looking down at the small angel like child who fell back asleep with her little hand in her mouth.  
  
*"I doubt they'll have those. But I guess we have enough money to have one made."* Raye said and came to my side. *"Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, you'll be okay taking care of a baby?"* She asked gently. I knew what she was getting at.  
  
*"Don't worry Raye, I won't be like my parents."* I told her and cursed my parents bitterly. I'll be more of a parent then you two. I told them mentally. 


	4. BREAKING

Chapter 4  
**Breaking**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Mina ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day we went. The drive to town was tedious and extremely long.  
  
*"Man, how much longer? I rather walk than be in this carriage any longer. You'd think they invented smooth roads by now. Maybe we can contribute that idea and become rich."* I went on and on.  
  
Serena let out a screeching cry that had my ears vibrating.  
  
*"She starts to cry now! What a crappy day."* Raye growled and sat back with her arms folded.  
  
*"Well she's hungry. Mina complains louder than her."* Lita said.  
  
*"Hey!"* I do not! Do I?  
  
"How much longer Jenkin?" Ami called out to him.  
  
"Almost over the hill Mistress." He yelled back and gave the horses another slap of the reigns.  
  
Serena's cries were growing louder and more persistent. Her little face was red and her little hands flailed out wildly.  
  
*"She's giving me one major migraine."* Raye said and pressed her fingers up to her temple.  
  
*"The carriage is slowing. Let's get the hell out of here before I throw up."* Lita said and quickly stepped out of the carriage.  
  
*"Hey, this village isn't that bad."* I said surveying it. Children ran freely across the hard, cold ground. There were different vendors selling fruit, or at least I think they were fruit. Smoke snaked out of stone chimneys from the small houses built of brick and mud. Above the door ways there were signs that displayed the buildings use. We caught curious looks from the villagers who were dressed in cloth that looked like cotton. Some wore brilliant reds and blues while other wore plain grays and whites.  
  
*"I guess we do kinda stick out in jeans and hiking boots."* Ami said looking down at her clothes.  
  
*"Come on we have to get some milk for Serena."* I said and started towards one of the small buildings.  
  
The shop was cozy and smelled of fresh produce.  
  
"May I help you?" Asked the elderly lady behind the counter.  
  
"We need milk." Ami told her.  
  
She eyed us then pointed towards a barrel. "Two milk cans are 15 semms."  
  
*"Man! This better be the best damn milk ever."* Raye hissed and went to fill the glass bottles.  
  
Serena squirmed in my arms. Damn, she was strong! I thought I was going to drop her!  
  
We paid the lady and went to the glass maker's shop across the small road. After I put in my order we headed to the Tailor's shop. We told him the way we wanted the carrier to be fashioned and in a couple of hours after Serena was fed with her newly fashioned bottle and I had her securely in the carrier we went to the appliance store. Food was cheaper than the milk we had bought earlier and we bought some lamp oil and tools to clean up the yard and house. By sunset we were back at the estate.  
  
*"I'm glad we got new bedding. I think I was bit by a bug last night."* I said at smoothed out my fresh sheets on my bed.  
  
*"We still need to get some stuff and we have to find some money."* Raye was all business. I rolled my eyes.  
  
*"I'm learning a spell on how to turn coins into gold. It just needs some brushing up on."* Lita piped in. Ami had been helping her in translating the words.  
  
*"Make sure it doesn't explode like the last spell you did. I think poor Jenkin's eyebrows are still growing back."* Ami said and we all busted into laughter.  
  
*"I think we should go and explore the land around the estate. I was talking to some people in town and it seems that some families live on the land."* Raye told us and pulled on her jacket. She looked at us with a lifted brow.  
  
*"Maybe they will be willing to help us out around this place."* I said stretching out on my stomach on the wooden floor. Serena was by me and was staring at the small, glowing chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  
  
*"The Goddesses should be contacting us soon."* Ami murmured, looking down at Serena.  
  
I gave a shrug. *"We just have to wait until she does."*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We headed out the door when morning came and the sun was shining warmly down on us. The land was green and wet from last nights drizzle. Trees were filled with chirping birds.  
  
*"It doesn't look like the world is dying."* Lita commented.  
  
*"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving."* Ami said and pointed to a small dead plant next to a thriving pale blue bush.  
  
*"This land has a lot of wildlife. Look at the wild horses running over there."* I said and pointed towards the far distance. Colors of white, grey, brown, black and red streaked against the serene landscape. Then suddenly a scream ripped through the morning songs.  
  
*"What was that?"* Raye asked and she Ami, and Lita started running towards the sound. I grasped Serena close to me and managed to stay a couple of yards behind them. There was splashing and another scream.  
  
"Let go! Help! Someone Help us!" Came a young woman's voice.  
  
"Where do you think you're going you whore?" It was a man.  
  
"Let my sister go! Help!"  
  
When we reached a clearing there were three girls and four men struggling together in a shallow stream.  
  
"Let her go!" Screamed a red haired one and gave one of the dirty looking men a kick in the shins.  
  
"You filthy little bitch!" He growled and back handed her. She fell in the water, whimpering and holding her cheek.  
  
*"They're attacking them!"* I yelled at the girls. The all gave each other a look and slid down the small bank next to the running stream.  
  
Lita said. Her voice vibrated and all of the people looked up at her.  
  
Raye held up her hand and light blazed. Suddenly she was holding a long silver sword. She looked at her sword with a small pause and then stared after the closest man to her.  
  
*"What the hell?"* I murmured and set Serena down in the safety of a broken log and ran down to help them. I decided to do what Raye did and held up my hand. A flash of light, then a bow was in my hand. Did the Goddesses fail to mention that they could summon weapons?  
  
*"Mina! A little help?"* Raye's voice cut into my thoughts.  
  
*"I don't have arrows!"* I called back to her.  
  
*"It a magic bow! Summon arrows!"* She yelled back and twisted free from one of the men's grasp.  
  
*"Oh man."* I whispered and pulled back the string. Suddenly there was a sharp arrow in my string. I aimed it at one of the men on top of one of the girls and let go. It sailed through the air and right into his stomach. His eyes widened and he looked down, where blood was flowing freely from his wound. The girl wasted no time and pushed him off of her. She scrambled to her feet and jumped on another man's shoulders.  
  
"Let my sister go!"  
  
I aimed and shot another man and he fell dead to the ground. Raye plunged her sword into her opponent's side and he groaned and fell. There was one man left. Once saw his dead companions, his face paled and he ran for dear life. Life I wasn't about to give him.  
  
*"Run you coward!"* Raye yelled, but I wasn't about to let him go that easily. I aimed and my arrow flew effortlessly down and speared him the back. He yelled and fell dead to the ground too.  
  
*"Mina!"* Ami and Lita gasped at me.  
  
*"I-I'm sorry, but he would have done this to someone else if we let him go."* Well, I couldn't just let him get away could I?  
  
"Lizzy, Molly?" Are you two alright? Asked a tall brown haired girl with greenish-blue eyes.  
  
"What was this all about?" Ami asked the girls. They looked at us with frightened eyes. "Well?" She demanded. The brown haired girl turned to her sisters then back to me. Tears were running down her dirt smudged cheeks.  
  
"They were going to rape us." She whispered.  
  
"We didn't know that this business would be so mean. The girl at the brothel made it sound so easy!" Said one of the girls.  
  
I stared at them in shock. "You were selling your bodies?" Ami asked them bewildered. I didn't think such young girls would be doing this. They didn't look older than sixteen.  
  
"We have no other means to make money. Our mother died and we don't even know who our father was." The brown haired girl explained. One of the red heads said and looked down in shame.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked gently.  
  
She slowly looked up at Ami's tone of voice. "Rita."  
  
"And these are you sister?" She nodded. Her two sisters all looked alike with light wavy red hair and bluish eyes. I deducted that Rita was the oldest. She had the same features as her sisters but her eyes were greenish- blue and her hair was a reddish brown. All of them were skinny and dirty.  
  
"Have you ever.........?" Ami began.  
  
"Oh no mistress! I mean, I know I would have to, but those men were drunk and......." Rita said.  
  
There was silence and finally Ami spoke up."Okay. Why don't you come with us?" Ami asked with an outstretched hand.  
  
Rita and the girls glanced back at the dead bodies and hesitated.  
  
"We won't hurt you. Promise." Ami said with a smile.  
  
They hesitated, then their shoulders slumped. "Okay." They said and stood up.  
  
*"Well? What's going on Ami?"* Raye asked.  
  
She relayed the story to her and she and Lita shook their heads in sorrow.  
  
I picked up Serena who was sleeping soundly where I left her and went to the estate. The girls looked wide eyed at the estate.  
  
"This place is so big!" Exclaimed on of the girls.  
  
"It's not much to look at, but in time it will be better." Ami told them.  
  
"It's more than what we lived in." Rita said.  
  
"Is this our new home Rita?" Asked one of the girls.  
  
Rita looked up at us and then shrugged. "We'll see."  
  
*"Ami, they can't live here with us. We can barley stay alive as it is. We can't feed three more mouths."* Raye said.  
  
*"But we can't let them become prostitutes. I think we could use more help here."*  
  
*"But we can't afford them."* Lita said with exasperation.  
  
I looked down at the four dirty girls who were looking at us with curious expressing.  
  
"Can you do anything? Like cook or clean?" Ami asked turning from Lita and Raye  
  
They all nodded and I saw a spark of hope in their eyes.  
  
"Good. We need a little help here. This house is dirty and needs refurnishing. We can't pay you, but we can give you food and clean clothes to wear." Ami told them. The girls gasped.  
  
"We can stay?" Rita asked wide eyed.  
  
She shrugged. "If you want."  
  
The three girls smiled. "We won't disappoint you mistress." Rita said.  
  
*"I guess there's a little more room for them."* Raye sighed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
With the girl's help we were able to finish cleaning the third floor of the estate. Our rooms were clean and the floors were polished. Amara and Michelle came by a couple of times and brought Serena some baby clothes and blankets, which we sorely needed.  
  
"I talked to the army. You could imagine what they said." She began. "Some of them left, but the majority stayed."  
  
Ami translated as she spoke.  
  
*"Pig headed men."* Lita grumbled.  
  
"Anyway, they wish to meet you."  
  
"Today?" I asked in the Muavelynn. Hey, that sounded pretty good.  
  
"What's wrong? Surely you're not scared." Amara taunted. Michelle rolled her eyes and placed a restraining hand on Amara's shoulder.  
  
"That's not it. It's just that we have so much to do around the house." Ami said.  
  
She folded her arms in impatience. "You can spare a day."  
  
We were all thoughtful. "Fine. Let's go." Ami told Amara.  
  
Jenkin was already waiting for us when we stepped outside. Amara, Michelle went before us. When we got outside there were three big hairy men atop horses.  
  
*"They look like stone soldiers."* I whispered to my cousins, placing Serena in her little carrier and strapping her to me.  
  
The ride to the camp wasn't long. But the roads winded and twisted and made my stomach churn.  
  
The camp was filthy and dirty, just like the men in the camp. Dirt smudged their faces and their clothes were torn and brown.  
  
*"They expect us to win with these guys over? Jeeze, I don't think they know what the word bath means."* Raye said in disgust. Just then a wind blew and the foul stench of filth and unbathed bodies assaulted our nose.  
  
*"I think I'm going to throw up."* I choked holding my nose and Serena's nose. Poor baby, I hope she doesn't die from the smell.  
  
"So girls, what do you think?" Amara asked looking down at her men in pride.  
  
"They seem, uh, strong enough." Ami said noticeable holding her breath.  
  
"Ahem! Men, meet the Shay Warriors!" Amara's voice commanded attention. The men stopped what they were doing and stared at us.  
  
A chorus of laughs and snickers followed.  
  
"They look like a couple of whores to me Capitan!" Yelled some one.  
  
This whore thing has gone on too long. "Chose four of your best men. It's time to teach them manners." I yelled. Ami, Lita, and Raye got ready.  
  
Amara laughed. "Frent, Hayman, Trigger, Gerdan! Come forward!" she yelled.  
  
Out of the crowed stepped four huge, menacing men.  
  
"Jenkin, come watch Serena." I ordered. Jenkin hopped down from the driver seat and took Serena back to the carriage.  
  
*"Come on girls. Let's show them whose boss."* Ami said and her hands glowed blue with the power of the elements at her disposal. She and Lita studied long and hard together and they wielded great magic.  
  
*"It's a good thing we learned a couple of spells."* Lita said and took a deep breath.  
  
We walked down to the challengers. The eight of us faced off. The whole army circled us. The four challengers curled their lip in ready mode. They raised their tarnished swords. Raye and I raised our hands and light flashed. I felt the steady weight of my bow on my hand. Lita rubbed her hands together and a spark of red ignited and glowed from them.  
  
"Ready! Begin!" Amara yelled.  
  
All four of them charged at us. I pulled my bow back and a green arrow sailed at him and stuck to his chest. Confused the solider stared down at it. A moment later it ruptured into a vine of thorns and wrapped its self around the soldier from head to toe. He stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
Raye pared with her opponent with outstanding swiftness and precision. Soon the soldier's sword was sailing up in the air and Raye knocked him down with a hard kick to the chest. The sword came down and she caught it holding them both to his neck.  
  
Ami aimed a fireball at her opponent and he screamed when his shirt went up in flames. She then held up her hand and her fingers glowed blue and a swirl of light shot from the tips and shot a bolt of electricity into him. He fell into a jerky slumber.  
  
Lita called forth the power of lightning and it flashed down from the sky and struck the man and he fell in a smoking heap on the ground, He moaned and I breathed a sight of relief. Good thing she didn't kill him.  
  
"Any other takers?" I called. The front row of the circle of men came charging at us. Quickly I shot an arrow up in the air. Lita grabbed our arms and we transported out of it. The arrow in the air blew up into a sticky net and landed on the soldiers.  
  
"Hi Amara." Ami said in sunny tones when we appeared next to her. She looked from us to her men then back to us. Michelle giggled to the side of her.  
  
"How did you get back here?" Amara demanded, still in a daze.  
  
"Lita learned how to transport. It took her forever to get the words right." I said with a shrug.  
  
I looked back down at the pool of men trying to get out of the stick net.  
  
"Take it off of them." Amara ordered, her face flushed with anger.  
  
"Uh, She doesn't know how to." I told her Lita's confession. Well, they only got so far in their training.  
  
"What!" She roared and looked like she was going to kill us. Thank god for Michelle, or else Amara would have slaughtered us with out a second glance.  
  
*"I have an idea. Is there a pond or river close by?"* Lita asked. Ami translated.  
  
"Over that small valley." Amara said pointing.  
  
*"Okay, we need to get them over the valley."* Lita said and frowned. Even I could tell that it was going to be tricky getting them over there when they were all stuck together.  
  
After an hour or so the stuck men made their way to the lake.  
  
"Good team work." Ami said to Amara who glared at her remark.  
  
"Power of the mind." Lita said closing her eyes. There was a hum and soon, there were small square white things in front of us.  
  
*"What the hell is this Lita?"* Raye asked holding up a white square thing.  
  
*"Soap. Tell them to scrub and don't get it in their eyes."* Lita simply said with a humorous glint in her eyes.  
  
"How is this going to help them? They can't even move!" Amara said after Ami told her what Lita said.  
  
"They can go some at a time. The sticky stuff will come off." I told him.  
  
It was a hilarious scene. The water was floating with soap suds and the men were crying out when they got the soap in their eyes. Finally after much grumbling, all of the dirty men were clean and naked. A nightmarish sight, believe me. Well, I cocked my head and saw a blonde man with smooth golden skin stepping out of the water, not THAT nightmarish. I giggled and winked at him. He smiled back with brown rotting teeth. I cringed, never mind.  
  
"Don't they have extra clothes?" I asked Amara.  
  
"Well, we have an order for new linins but they haven't come in yet." She said scratching her head.  
  
"Where did you get the money for those?" I asked.  
  
"When I learned that you were here I told the men to gather all of their money together so we can buy some new clothes." Michelle told us.  
  
"And armor?"  
  
"Armor is much more expensive. We had to spend the rest of what we got for suitable weapons." Amara explained.  
  
I ran a distressed hand through my hair and turned to my cousins.  
  
*"We have to get some money somehow."* Raye said after I told her what they said.  
  
Lita was thoughtful. *"You know, I think I read something in one of the books I'm reading about a thing called Rags to Riches. It's a spell hidden in some cave. It's said that you could summon a gilded plant that grows semms."*  
  
*"So here money does grow on trees."* Raye murmured looking back to us when I cleared my throat when she was staring at the naked men for too long.  
  
*"Do you know what cave it's in?"* I asked.  
  
*"Uh, I'm not sure. I'd have to look it up again."* Lita said with a shake of her head.  
  
*"I think we're finished here."* Ami said and we waved goodbye to Amara and Michelle.  
  
Jenkin was waiting by the carriage with a sleeping Serena in his arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the estate we all I went to the library. Lita rummaged through the shelves and pulled out a green book. *"Ah, it's a cave called Zanzim south of the estate."*  
  
Raye pulled out a worn map. *"Here. It looks like it'll take us three our four days to get there."*  
  
*"Can we use the teleport?"* I asked Lita hopefully.  
  
She shook her head. *"The spell said that the earth must be familiar to us and carry the same spirit vibe from where we're teleporting from."*  
  
*"We can't leave until we have transportation. Taking Jenkin with us is too risky, we have to catch ourselves some horses."* Raye said walking over to a library shelf.  
  
*"And train them! That'll take us forever."* I cried.  
  
Raye smiled and shook her head. *"Lita and Ami aren't the only one who's been reading. I found a chapter in one of the books that can break the horses in two days tops. The only thing that might present a problem is catching them."*  
  
*"How could you have read a book? You don't even know the language."* I asked Raye suspiciously.  
  
She pointed to Ami. *"Well, I had to have an interpreter."*  
  
Ami nodded. And I shrugged. Lita and Raye will learn the language soon enough.  
  
*"We have to find the herd we saw the other day."* I said shifting Serena to my other arm.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rita had dinner waiting for us when we went down stairs.  
  
"Mmm, this smells good." I told her when we sat down at the table.  
  
"My mom use to make it with what little we had."  
  
All three girls sat down and placed napkins down on their laps. We said a quick prayer and began to eat.  
  
"You all did a wonderful job on the estate today. It looks like all we need to do is the bottom floor." Ami commented.  
  
"Lizzy and I did some laundry today and we cleaned our rooms." Rita said.  
  
"I planted some flowers." Molly piped in.  
  
"Yeah, they are really beautiful. We found some soil in the greenhouse in the back. We plan on weeding and clipping the plants and flowers in there too." Rita said cutting her meat into small pieces.  
  
"That's great you three. I can't wait to see this place when we're all done." I beamed at them.  
  
*"Ami, you should tell them about our trip."* Raye said popping a piece of bread in her mouth.  
  
*"You're right."* Uh, girls? Mina, Lita, Raye and I will be going somewhere in the near future, so that means that we'll be leaving you here by yourself. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
"Oh yes, we've been on our own for quite sometime, and this place is so secluded that we won't have to worry about being alone." Rita said.  
  
"That greatly relives me. Now let's finish so you guys can get in the bath. We have a long day tomorrow." Ami said and went to the get some more food from the steaming pot. 


	5. CROSSINGS

Chapter 5  
**Crossings**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Mina ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We had to wake up early the next few days in order to see the wild horses. I left Serena with Rita and the girls.  
  
*"Okay, we have them in site. Mina, use your bow and shoot out a net. Those four in the corner look to be the easiest to catch and they're apart from the herd."* Raye whispered. We were behind a patch of boulders scoping the assembly of prime horses.  
  
I saw the ones Raye was talking about. They were young studs. One of them was black, one was red with white feet, one was all beige and one was white with tan feet. I held out my hand behind the rocks so the light wouldn't give us a way. Taking a deep breath, I aimed my arrow in the air and shot. It spun in the air and right before it began to come down it poofed into a net. The net dropped on top of the horses.  
  
*"Alright."* Lita cheered and we ran to the struggling horses. I thought we would get trampled to death.  
  
"Calm." Ami whispered and the horses stopped immediately.  
  
*"Now all we have to do it put the reigns on."* Raye said and gave the horses a critical look.  
  
*"Easier said than done."* I said.  
  
*"I get the red one."* Lita declared.  
  
*"Hmm, I think I have an idea."* Raye took one of the reigns and lifted the corner of the net. The black horse jerked his head and Raye gently pushed the metal mouth piece in his mouth. She secured the leather cord and pulled him out. He stubbornly went and Lita took his reign. It took a little while to get the other three secured and early afternoon we headed back to the estate.  
  
The estate stables were old and run down, but they were suitable enough to house our new horses. The training corral was repaired yesterday when we came home empty handed.  
  
We saddled our horses with the saddles we found when were cleaning out the stables. The horses were jittery and unsure of their new surroundings. We mounted and held on for dear life. I was jerked to and fro. My legs were clamped tightly around him and I braced myself for the powerful bucks and jolts he gave me. He reared and I leaned forward. I took almost everything it had in me to stay on. Lita, Ami and Raye weren't having breaks either. The corral was large enough to house all four of us in, but we bumped into each other anyway. The sun was starting to go down, and the horses had yet to yield to us.  
  
*"This is going to be tougher than I thought."* Raye said and hopped off the black stallion.  
  
*"What about the two day breaking!"* I cried looking at the beige horse, which seemed to be gloating.  
  
*"We probably have to do a four day thing then."* She snapped and grabbed her reigns harshly. Raye wasn't one to give up, but her determination brought us all down.  
  
I hopped off the horse and led the exhausted thing to the stables. My body ached from the workout. Thankfully dinner was waiting for us when we returned to the estate.  
  
*"I think I'll put the fire bath to good use tonight."* I said rubbing my neck to get the cricks out. I wished we had a masseuse I grumbled to my self remembering the hot stud that rubbed me down twice a week. I missed Jake.  
  
*"I'm joining you."* Ami said dusting off her pants.  
  
*"Me too."* Raye and Lita said together, stiffly sitting down at the table.  
  
"Mistress? Do you whish us to prepare your baths when dinner is done?" Molly asked.  
  
"You were reading our minds." I told her stifling a yawn.  
  
"We have oils that you'll just love. Our mom made them." Lizzy said smiling.  
  
"Mmm, that sounds good." Ami moaned, leaning her head back.  
  
"When you do take a bath, leave me your clothes so I can wash them." Rita said.  
  
"You do too much Rita." I told her. She smiled.  
  
"I don't mind. It's easier than what we were exposed to. Uh, mistress?" She hesitated.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, you see, when we went into town, we meet up with a couple of our friends. And I was just wondering, since we have so many rooms and the servant's quarters in the back of the estate, if maybe they could come stay with us too." She looked up at us in almost a pleading expression.  
  
"Uh...." Ami and I shared a look.  
  
*"What is it you two?"* Raye asked.  
  
*"They want to move some of there friends here too."* Ami said biting her lip.  
  
*"There is no way! We can't afford them."* Lita protested looking alarmed.  
  
"Mistress? If I may also say. You wouldn't have to pay for them. They just need a place to live besides the street. Besides, they would make repairing this place much easier and faster." Rita said glancing from me to Ami, Lita and then Raye.  
  
*"She has a point."* I said after I told them what she said.  
  
*"Well....."* Lita began.  
  
*"She does have a point. Well, its okay with me if it's okay with you three."* Raye said.  
  
*"Fine."* Lita yawned.  
  
"Well, I suppose so, if they aren't trouble makers." Ami said and then stepped back when the three girls hugged her.  
  
"Oh thank you mistresses!" They all cried in unison.  
  
Later after the girls and Serena was put to sleep we all went down to the first floor of the estate. Rita and the girls ignited the fire bath. The room itself was quite immaculate with blue and grey marble floors. The bath was deep and round. There was a channel along the side of it that had what the girls told us were called fire stones. The stones were bright red and orange that was activated when one of them was heated and dropped down with the rest of them. The water was steamy and scented with a soft fragrance that reminded me of lavender. My muscles seemed to ach more when I started to get closer.  
  
We dropped our towels and slowly lowered our selves down.  
  
"Ahhhhh." We all moaned together.  
  
*"This is heaven."* I sighed.  
  
*"I feel like I'm melting."* Ami breathed.  
  
*"Wake me when I start to fall asleep."* Lita mumbled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning we mounted our new horses and continued to try to break them. We were met with more success.  
  
*"I guess our private school training did help us out."* I said and galloped my horse around the corral.  
  
*"Have you decided what to name them yet?"* Ami asked us.  
  
*"Mars. He looks like a Mars horse."* Raye simple said.  
  
*"In that case, I think I'll call him Jupiter."* Lita said patting his side.  
  
The horse flicked his ear in response to Ami's name.  
  
*"Okay, since were doing a planet naming thing, I'll call mine, Venus."* I said with a giggle.  
  
When we returned to the estate, there were dirty children waiting in a line for us.  
  
"Mistresses! I brought them over today." Rita said running towards us.  
  
*"They need a bath."* I said. Raye shot me an annoyed look and went over to the children.  
  
There was ten all together ranging from ages seventeen to four. They all stared at us with uneasiness.  
  
"You have no need to worry. We welcome all of you." I softly told them.  
  
"We are so happy that we can be part of your household." Said a girl, she was about thirteen.  
  
"We will do anything you want us to do. Just don't send us away. We don't have any homes and parents." Said a little nine year old boy.  
  
"Don't you worry. We want you here and for now on, everyone here is family, okay? Now come on, we'll show you around." Ami assured them.  
  
The children were eager to learn all they needed to know. Almost every one of them had a skill that we sorely needed. After a couple of hours, they began to help us with the house. Before the night came, we had almost everything done. Rita made an extra big meal that night, and all of the children downed their food. Jeeze, when was the last time the poor things ate? I wondered looking at the scrawny children. They'll get fat. I'll make sure of it.  
  
*"We should leave tomorrow for the Zanzim cave if we are to provide food and new clothes for the new recruits."* I said and made little faces for Serena.  
  
She stared in awe.*"Yeah, we have supplies to last us for five days or so."* Raye said leaning back on a chair.  
  
*"I told Rita that she was boss until we get back. Do you think she could handle everyone?"* Ami asked and then cooed back at Serena.  
  
*"She seems responsible enough. We should go to sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow."* Lita said and pulled Raye to her feet.  
  
*"Night."* I called to them and Ami and I continued to play with the young princess.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raye was not lying when she told us we were leaving early. The sun wasn't even out yet. We saddled our horses and strapped food and supplies onto their sides and then started out on our journey. We had never traveled this far away from the estate, and the sights were something to behold indeed. Everything we saw was a twisted version of earth life. Bushes and trees were green yes, but they were also pink and grayish-green and I even saw one yellow bush that shivered as we rode pass it. Animal life was different too. We saw rabbits with antlers on their heads, what were they called? Bunnyluops? No, Rabbiloups? Jackalops.....  
  
*"Look over there"* Lita said pointing to a huge mountain that had eyes! I almost fell off my horse when other eyes blinked awake. This place was crazy! Were they going to eat us or something?  
  
*"That mountain is called Falling Stones. The book I read said that there is a civilization up there called Fallen. They're made of stone."* Ami told us. Raye nodded ahead of us.  
  
*"That's one the places I saw on the map."* She told us. The sun waned down on us like we were in the middle of summer, and then a cold breeze would whip around us. Stupid weather. I scowled at the sky where weird looking birds flew overhead.  
  
My ass was ready to fall off, and my skin was turning red. Thankfully, Raye let us have a break. Truly, all her leadership power was getting to her head. We stopped to the side of the worn road to refuel. I took Serena out of her comfy carrier and she stretched her little body. Ami helped me change and feed her. Michelle knitted little white and gold booties for her and Amara brought little baby clothes made out of some kind of material close to cotton. Serena blinked up at the bright light shining through the blue leaves. A play of shadows danced across her pale skin and in her blue eyes. Everything around her seemed to catch her interest. I smiled softly down at her. She was so pure and sweet, so innocent, it was a real change. I never really thought of my future and kids. I was never really around babies so I knew nothing about them. When the Goddess of Heart told me that I was Serena's keeper I totally went dead. Did she know what she was asking me? A baby? A newborn? Me? The thought scared the living daylights out of me, but when I looked down at the little girl, I felt the stir of motherly protectiveness. Even that small thing scared me. Everything that happened scared me. It was like a dream. But when I held her for the first time and she turned into me for comfort, with complete trust, I fell in head over heels in love with her.  
  
*"She's getting big. How long have we had her?"* Lita asked settling next to us on the soft grass.  
  
*"Almost a month."* I told her. A month. We've been in this place for almost a month? Jeeze, that's all?  
  
*"We can rest here for a while. Then we have to get going. We need to find a place to sleep. There should be a small town up ahead."* Raye told us.  
  
So we road and road and road until we came to a rickety old town. It was rather dusty considering that we were surrounded by a blue and green forest. People here wore brown and black clothes. It was rather a drab settlement. The inn was dusty as well and an elderly lady with steel grey hair and wary brown eyes that reminded me of mud stood behind a cluttered desk.  
  
"How many?" She snapped at us, pulling out wrinkled paper and a feather pen.  
  
"Two rooms." Ami told her. The innkeeper wrote furiously and then barked a name out. Soon a skinny boy with brown hair and dirty clothes came in.  
  
"Take them to their rooms." The innkeeper snapped at him. The boy gulped and bobbed his head.  
  
"This way." I clutched Serena close to me, shivering at his empty voice. We went up the creaking stairs and the skinny boy threw open one of the doors, and across for us, another door was threw open. I cautiously stepped into the room, searching for evil spiders or bloodsucking flies. A thick musty smell greeted me and I wrinkled my nose and sneezed.  
  
*"Does she ever clean the rooms?"* I asked dryly.  
  
*"Well, lets get some shut eye. We should reach Zanzim cave by the end of the day tomorrow."* Raye said and yawned.  
  
*"You're such a slave driver Raye."* I muttered and unwrapped Serena from her rabbit skin blankets.  
  
*"Shut up and get some sleep."* She said and I ducked down to avoid her annoyed swipe to the head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We reached Zanzim cave at dusk. Lita cast a shield spell on us and I securely tightened Serena to me and I summoned my bow. The book didn't give us much to go on. It said that many have tried to find the Gilded Tree, but many have failed or never returned. So we went in with extra caution. The cave was damp and smelled strongly of a metallic for some reason. Coldness seeped through the shield. Raye led the way with her sword poised for attack. Ami used one of her fire spells to light the way, and Lita stood bravely in front of me and Serena. The tunnel winded and turned and torches lit along the way as we passed them. As we preceded further into the cave, we saw a soft gold light reaching out for us. The narrow passage led into a wider chamber and we gasped as we entered it.  
  
White and yellow bones greeted us.  
  
*"Uhhh, this is gross."* I said and kicked away a skull that Raye pushed to me with her foot.  
  
*"I guess we know what happened to the others before us."* Lita murmured and stepped lightly over the covered ground.  
  
*"What could have done this?"* I asked with a waver in my voice I tried to fight down. I clutched Serena closer to me.  
  
Ami shrugged and gazed around the room, her eyes soaking up every detail. *"There seems to be some kind of plaque over here."* She said and made her way over the crunchy bones. We all went with her. I winced at the snapping sounds.  
  
*"Riddle me de, riddle me not."* Ami began. She shook her head.  
  
*"We have to answer a riddle?"* I complained.  
  
"Who are you?" Boomed an annoyed voice behind us. We all turned to see two men standing in the door way dressed in peasant clothes with swords hanging low on their hips. One had long blonde hair, that was almost white hair with ice blue eyes, and the other had raven black hair with midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" I shot back at them.  
  
"We asked first." Shot the raven haired one.  
  
"Why should we tell you?" Ami asked them sarcastically.  
  
*"What's going on you two?"* Lita asked us.  
  
"If you're here for the Gilded Tree, then you're too late. We were here first." I told them snootily aiming my bow at them.  
  
"We'll take it from you if it is necessary." Said the dark haired one dangerously, pulling out his sword.  
  
"Ha, you don't stand a chance against us." Ami told them haughtily and raised her hands preparing an element attack. The two men exchanged curious glances.  
  
"Are you the Shay Warriors?" Asked the blonde. We all stilled to this. Even if Raye and Lita didn't understand the language, they understood the situation we were in.  
  
"And what if we are?" Ami asked. Soon, smiles, (if you could call them that) broke out on their handsome faces.  
  
"Well, if you are, then it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kunzite, Prince of Midnight Terra and this is Darien, a Fairy prince." Kunzite said and held out a hand. I eyed him and cautiously shook his hand. Hot electric currents shot up my arm at out touch. We both gasped and yanked apart.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He asked rubbing is hand.  
  
"How am I to know?" I replied irritated and rubbed my own hand. He was sure snippy, the jerk.  
  
"If you're Princes, then why do you want the Gilded Tree?" Ami asked them, still suspicious.  
  
They shrugged. I noticed Darien's eyes on the sleeping princess. What was up with him?  
  
"For the thrill I suppose." Kunzite replied.  
  
"What's wrong Darien? Why do you keep staring at her?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the best of me. He snapped out of his motionless state and gave a shaky laugh.  
  
"She seems familiar to me. How crazy is that?" He asked taking a step back.  
  
I studied him, noticing that it was bothering him.  
  
"Well, despite your want for thrill, we really need this tree." Ami spoke up with folded arms.  
  
"If it's used to fight Diamond, then we'll help you get it right Dare?" Kunzite elbowed him sharply in the side. Darien grunted and sent him a glare. They were both rather cold, and distant. Like ice kings or something.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Read the riddle." He said. Ami gave them one last critical look, and then turned to the wall.  
  
"With potent, flowery words speak I, of something common, vulgar, dry. I weave webs of pedantic prose, I effort to befuddle those, who think I wile time away in lofty things above all day. The common kind that linger where monadic beings live and fare. Practical I may not be, but life, it seems is full of me." She said and stepped back. I groaned. Great. Why did riddles have to be so hard?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Okay readers, can you guess the riddle? When you do, I'll add the next chapter. **EVIL GRIN** Poor Raye and Lita left in the dark, and what was up with Kunzite and Mina and their handshake?  
  
Answer and review and the knowledge shall be granted to you.....hahaha....corny I know, and a little FYI, I DID NOT write the riddle. So if you guess right, tell me how you knew or where you got the answer from.....love you all....**KISSES** 


	6. FRIMBING OFFERING

AN: Alright, Miwako got the riddle! You're good, it took me three weeks to get it, I had to do it for school, you know when do you ever use riddles in your life I ask you? My teacher is weird.............  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**Frimbring Offering**  
  
******** MINA ********  
  
We were all thoughtful. Humm, what could this riddle mean?  
  
"Riddles." Ami finally answered. We all looked at her.  
  
"Riddles?" Darien asked bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, riddles are flowery words meant to befuddle people, and life is full of riddles." She explained logically.  
  
"Well, try it out. It says here to knock three times on the door and say your answer." Kunzite said annoyed, and raised a hand. He clearly knocked three times on the door. We waited in silence.  
  
"ANSWER." Came the willowy reply of the riddle master or what ever you call him.  
  
"Riddles." Ami said. We braced ourselves and soon, the ground shook and soon, the cave wall opened.  
  
"Alright! We got it!" I exclaimed. Darien and Kunzite stepped in before us to scout things out. I resisted rolling my eyes, even here, men had to prove their toughness.  
  
"All clear." Kunzite called out and we entered. A small tree with gold, bronze and silver leaves greeted us. It was in a red clay pot, ready for the taking. Lita used a levitation spell and lifted the pot over to us. Underneath the pot was a leather book. Once the pot was lowered to us, she levitated the book as well. Ami grabbed for it.  
  
"What kind of book is this?" She asked flipping through the pages. "They're all blank." She murmured.  
  
"What a strange book. Why is it here?" I asked, fingering the pages. Soon, the pages glowed and unreal green and there was letters on a blank page.  
  
~I am here to be of help.~ The words said. I looked at Ami.  
  
"What are you called?" She asked.  
  
~I am called the Intibi book. I explain questions that the holders might ask.~ It replied.  
  
"Then who are we?" I asked wanting to test the weird book.  
  
~You are the chosen four the Lock Priests have chosen to bring light to the dark worlds.~  
  
"What a cool book." I exclaimed and told Lita and Raye about it. They peered down in interest.  
  
Ami snapped the small book closed and shoved it in her side pouch. "Come on, we better go. I don't like the feeling of this place now." I looked around, feeling the dark energy radiating over us. I put a protective hand over Serena's blonde head and we all hurried out of the cave. Soon, the walls began to shake.  
  
"It's collapsing!" Kunzite yelled looking around us.  
  
We all began to run. Rocks started falling behind us, gaining closer and closer as we made our way out of the narrow passage. Serena started crying. Up ahead, we saw the light of the entrance. Almost there, almost there, almost there, almost there. I chanted over and over in my head. I forced myself to keep running although my lungs were burning and black dots swam into my vision. Dirt was burning my eyes and it rained down in my hair. Lita grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. We all dashed out of the cave and landed on our knees on the powdery dirt. I looked back to see the whole cave being sucked down into some kind of sinking sand. The ground rumbled and I scooted further away from it. My heart beat rapidly, adrenaline was still running through my blood. Serena was wailing at the top of her lungs. The sound had me wincing.  
  
"Make her stop." Darien gasped, clutching his head. He was incredibly pale.  
  
"What's wrong Darien?" Kunzite crawled over to his friend.  
  
"It hurts when she cries. Make her stop." He rasped. I looked at him oddly, wondering why he was hurting.  
  
"Shhh, Serena." I calmed her down and patted her on her small back. She quieted, and let out a little sniff here and there. I watched in amazement as Darien regained his color back into his face.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ami asked with a concerned look on her delicate face.  
  
"I don't know. Are you alright Dare?" Kunzite asked, helping his friend up. Cold to us and warm to one another. What defenses. Darien nodded, looking curiously at the baby.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked me. I looked at Ami, and she nodded.  
  
"Her name is Serena. She is heir to Mauveland, daughter of the Goddess of Heart and the late King Xander of Mauveland." The formal introduction escaped my mouth. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. Where did that come from?  
  
"She is the lost heir?" Kunzite asked a little taken back.  
  
"I guess." I said with a shrug.  
  
*"Will you all stop and tell me what is going on here?"* Raye exploded. Oh yeah, I forgot about those two.  
  
*"Sorry Raye."* I said and gave her a small smile. Ami and I told her and Lita what was up and the nodded in understanding.  
  
*"I need a bath."* Lita moaned and stood up.  
  
*"We all do."* Ami said and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Why don't you all come with Kunzite and I? We know this quaint little village not to far away. We could go rest there." Darien suggested after Ami and I told then what the others said. They all readily agreed and we all found our horses and rode off to find it. It was huddled against a cliff, hidden behind a drapery of green trees. The inn they were talking about reminded me of an old western saloon with rickety old tables. Some one played an instrument that looked like a piano.  
  
"Ladies." Some one said behind us. Ami and I turned around and saw two young men with green hair and purple eyes looking at us. They had pointy ears, like an elf or something. Their feet were big, hairy and bare with thick toenails that reminded me of talons or some thing. They seriously needed a pedicure. "Such a sweet looking child. She looks angelic right Kapri?" The taller one said elbowing his partner in the side. Kapri grunted in response. I backed away, holding Serena closer to me.  
  
"A great Frimbing offering." The man muttered looking hungrily at Serena.  
  
"Leave the ladies alone, unless you want a sword through your gut." Darien threatened. The two elf looking men shot him a glare and left.  
  
"Kunz! Dare!" Cried a female voice as soon as we entered a small inn. Two busty serving maids made their way to greet the two.  
  
"Ah, Emma, Gracie, how are you two?" Kunzite said and took a step back from them. I felt his discomfort. Why would he feel that way, it was obvious that the two maids were hinting at the company they could offer. Any warm blooded man would jump into such a welcoming embrace. Were they gay? I frowned. It would be a shame if they were, because despite his rather frosty nature, Kunzite was an interesting person. Almost like a puzzle that I was dying to figure out.  
  
"We need rooms for a day." Darien said gruffly. They nodded and run upstairs.  
  
*"Using his fairy prince power is he?"* Raye snickered.  
  
*"I don't care. I just want to get the musky smell of decayed bones off of my skin."* Lita said and stomped upstairs after them.  
  
Later that night, after I had put Serena asleep, I settled in my soft bed, praying that there weren't unsightly bugs in the blanket. My slumber was interrupted by a loud crash. I sat up in my bed, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.  
  
"We got her! Let's go!" Someone hissed. I scrambled out of bed.  
  
"Serena!" I cried and ran after the kidnappers. Fear had me running fast, ignoring the things I bumped into. I could hear Serena crying out in fright. Tears threatened, but I refused to let them take over. I ran down the stairs and launched my self at the one close to me, while hitting my leg on a sharp pointed object. I felt the course material of his jacket in my hand. It ripped and the man cursed, but twisted out of my hold. He left me on my knees.  
  
"Someone stop them! They have my baby!" I screamed. People peeked out of their rooms.  
  
*"Mina! What happened? Where is Serena?"* Raye demanded kneeling beside me. I felt hysteria rise up in me and I let out a little laugh.  
  
*"They took her."* I said softly, pointing to the open door. My leg was killing me. *"They took her."*  
  
******** DARIEN ********  
  
I watched Mina faint in Raye's arms.  
  
"Someone call a doctor!" Ami yelled. I looked past the scene to the open door. Who could have stolen a helpless baby? She was so pure and good, there was something special about her, and I felt it when I laid eyes on her. The whole inn was in an uproar; even the chosen four looked helpless.  
  
"Dare, look." Kunzite held up a brown cloak.  
  
"It was the Halfer-elves." I murmured fingering the cloth.  
  
"Didn't they say something about a Frimbing offering? What is that?" Kunzite asked. I shrugged, thinking hard.  
  
"Frimbing Offering." A soft voice behind them said. Ami had the Intibi Book in her hand and the pages glowed.  
  
~ A Frimbing Offering is a sacrifice made to Lord Diamond. An offering must be pure and chaste. Those who offer such a sacrifice is granted favor with Lord Diamond. Such offerings are usually female infants.~ The words blurred.  
  
"They're going to kill the Princess." Ami gasped.  
  
"Not if I can help it." I vowed and pivoted on my heel to go to the stables and retrieve my horse. I rode through the dark forests, following the large footprints on the muddy ground. I wasn't far behind them because I faintly heard Little Serena's cries as then bounded away. I saw them up ahead, and I dismounted. Cautiously, I crept behind a fallen trunk and peered over it. A huge bon fire was crackling in the midst of dancing Halfer-elves.  
  
"The Frimbing Offering has arrived! Brothers and Sisters, prepare the alter!" Cried an elderly halfer-elf. He was dressed in green robes. His tangled white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His mad eyes flashed bright pink. The other halfer-elves chanted while they brought a flat rock and scarves from the side. They propped it on a bundle of stacked wood pieces. I silently counted how many there were. A bit out matched, but I pulled out my sword anyway. A heavy hand clamped down on my shoulder and I spun, with my sword poised for attack.  
  
"Calm down Dare, it's just us." Kunzite whispered to me and kneeled down beside me. Ami and Lita were with him. "Raye stayed with Mina." Kunzite explained. I nodded and turned back to the ritual.  
  
When the alter was finished, the halfer-elves I saw at the inn placed the squealing bundle on it. The elderly halfer-elf picked up a chalice that was placed on a pedestal beside him. "With my blood, I bless this offering!" He cried out. A servant halfer-elf gave the elder a shiny silver knife.  
  
"The Intibi book said that after the offering is blessed by the elder, there will be a trance period. We should get her then. I don't want to take any chances." Ami whispered to them. "Lita will cast a flash spell, it should blind them, then you go get her. Kunzite and I will cover for you." Ami touched my arm, sending a silent message, giving me her trust. I nodded slowly and we turned back to the ritual. Serena's cries were affecting me more then I wanted to let on. Every ragged cry tore a deep crater in my heart and my head was throbbing. It seemed the further away I was, the less affected I was. I didn't know why I felt so connected with the small baby, but I knew, deep down that I would risk anything for her. And so I silently seethed and waited. The elder halfer-elf held his cut hand over the golden chalice. His grayish-green blood poured freely into the shallow cup. The other halfer-elves's chants grew low and more serious. Red lightning flashed across the dark sky and winds whipped all around them, pulling at the halfer-elves robes. A blot of lightning hit the cup and the blood boiled and then stilled.  
  
"Oh mighty Diamond, hear our prayer and take this Frimbing Offering and grant us favor in your dark world!" He cried to the sky. "And with this blessing, the offering will be pure." He tilted the cup over Serena's head. The thick liquid splashed on her and tainted her blonde hair. Another bloodcurdling scream escaped her mouth and her small fists waved angrily in the air. My head throbbed even more and I felt bile rise in my throat. The humming stopped and we all moved into action. Lita's spell flashed when all the halfer-elves bowed in a trance. Even the elder elf was suspended in time, looking down at Serena blankly. The trance was short, but I had enough time to grab Serena off the alter. Kunzite, Lita and Ami covered me as I ran to my waiting horse.  
  
"Go go go!" Kunzite yelled and I kicked my horse into a run. There were shouts of protest behind us. I summoned my own power. It tingled along my long fingers and a sparkly beam of red magic blasted out of my finger tips.  
  
"What was that?" Ami asked, riding up beside me.  
  
"A confusion mist." I told her smugly and we rode off to the inn. Serena hiccupped and sniffed back her tears. I looked down and felt my heart jerk at the ghastly picture she made. Her face and head was covered with the slimy blood, only her blue eyes peeked out at him.  
  
"It's okay now." I murmured and picked up one of her small hands and kissed her soft baby skin. She smiled up at me in innocent mirth. Yes, I would risk anything.  
  
******** AMI ********  
  
I knew Prince Darien had a soft heart when it came to Serena. I watched the whole exchange between them with a smile.  
  
*"This has been a big day."* Lita said and I had to agree.  
  
*"Are they always going to be this eventful?"* I asked with a giggle as we rode up to the inn. Raye waited for us outside.  
  
*"Oh you got her. I'm so glad!"* She cried out and ran up to our horses. I slid off and let the stable boy take it away. Darien stood to the side of me, with Serena in his protective arms. *"Mina's resting. She has a nasty gash in her thigh, but it's healing pretty quickly. She should be all better in the morning."* Lita stumbled to my side, leaning on me for support.  
  
*"I need rest."* She said and I nodded. Since Lita and I weren't masters of our powers yet, we always felt drained and sleepy after we used them. Even now, the pinch of dreariness was nagging at my body. I knew soon that I would faint if I didn't get to a bed. Raye escorted us to our rooms and Lita and I collapsed.  
  
******** DARIEN ********  
  
Did they forget about Serena? I followed them in to their rooms and saw them drop dead on their beds, snoring softly. I looked at Kunzite and he shrugged. We didn't know what to say to Raye since we didn't speak the same language, but Kunzite and I followed her hand movements and we went into another room. Mina was sleeping in the next room, but when we ended up by her side, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Oh you have her. Thank you." She said and held out her hands. Reluctantly, I handed her over. Mina's eyes watered as she ran a smooth finger over the dried blood. "She needs a bath." Mina said in almost a whisper. Her strength was waning on her and I grabbed Serena before she slipped off the blankets. Raye looked at me and pointed to the washing bowl on a dresser.  
  
"Me?" I asked, backing away. She pointed a finger and said something in the unknown language they sometimes spoke to one another.  
  
"She said you have to bathe her so she can watch me." Mina spoke up, forcing her self to stay awake.  
  
"But, I don't know how to bathe a baby!" I protested. Raye muttered something and Mina laughed softly.  
  
"She said do it or she'll have to kick your ass." Mina yawned and then settled back into her bed. Raye shook a threatening hand and summoned her sword.  
  
"I'll help." Kunzite almost growled and pushed me to the wash bin. We ordered some warm water be brought to us. With unsure hands, I stripped her of her dirty clothes picked up her bare body. She squirmed and kicked her legs out.  
  
"Hurry, before she catches a cold." Kunzite said and I lowered her into the water. Kunzite held her up and handed me a sponge. She watched me the whole time as I dipped and rained the water down her soft head. The blood turned the water green and we hand to change it three times before we were done. The soap that Mina had brought along with her smelled sweetly of roses.  
  
"There, all done." I said proudly seeing that she didn't drown. Kunzite held out a small square of cloth and pins with a smirk. Damnit. The diaper was put on sloppily and Raye had to come and help. I saw a small birthmark on Serena's hip that looked like a crescent moon. She left the dressing to us which was another challenge. But the time we were finished Serena was crying because she was hungry. I almost keeled over at the pain that exploded behind my eyes. I put a hand up to my head, fighting the sickness in the pit of my stomach. What was wrong with me? Why did this always happen when she cried?  
  
"Here." Kunzite handed me a glass looking think with a strange top. Blindly, I gave it to her and she sucked happily. The pain faded and I breathed a sigh of relief. After about twenty minutes, her eyes started drooping and I picked her up off the dresser and finished putting her asleep. The events of the day were wearing thin on me and I stifled a yawn. Dawn's rays were peeking through the mountains far in the south. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and Raye took Serena from me and placed her by Mina.  
  
"Let's go get some shut eye." Kunzite said with a yawn and I went with him. "You know Dare, one day you'll make a great parent." Kunzite said to me before I fell asleep.  
  
******** MINA ********  
  
When I woke up, there was something resting on my arm. I looked over and saw Serena's sweet little face, still sleeping away. I vaguely remembered what happened after Darien and Kunzite left. Raye was sleeping on a chair next to my bed. Ah, good ol' Raye. She was always there for me and my cousins if we were ill or hurt. I lifted myself up and gingerly pressed a finger to my hurt leg. The bandage around it was still white and I unwrapped to see it all healed, with out a scar or anything.  
  
"You're awake." Someone said. I sharply looked up, but Raye was still asleep and no one else was in the room. "Here Mina." I followed to voice and saw that the Goddess of Heart in a mirror. Quickly I went to her.  
  
"How are you doing that?" I asked her, touching the cool surface of the mirror.  
  
"All mirrors are channels of some sort. My sisters and I were just wondering how everything is going." She said.  
  
I shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Lita and Ami are becoming stronger by the minute. There was a little incident yesterday night. Some elf looking men stole Serena and tried to offer her to Lord Diamond, but we managed to get her back."  
  
The goddess looked concerned. "Is she alright?" She asked. I nodded and then grinned.  
  
"She was screaming her head off in no time." I paused. "Which leads me to another thing, we met these two men yesterday while retrieving the Gilded Tree. Both are princes. Darien is a fairy prince and Kunzite claims to be the prince of a place called Midnight Terra." I saw something in the Goddess's eyes that told me she knew. "What?" I asked.  
  
"I never thought you two would find each other so quickly." She finally said after a thoughtful silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, scooting closer to the mirror.  
  
"Well, when the Lock Priest endowed the Shay Warriors, they endowed four special souls to become their mates. These mates offer solace and power to the chosen four. Each on of them is their equal. They were saved especially for the Shay Warriors." She explained. I shook my head.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that Darien and Kunzite were chosen to partner with us?"  
  
"No, just Kunzite. Kunzite was chosen to partner with you Mina. Was there anything that struck you as odd when you touched at anytime?" I thought back to the time in the Zanzim cave and nodded.  
  
"It felt like power when we shook hands." I said softly. The Goddess nodded.  
  
"He was meant to be your partner."  
  
"Does he know this?"  
  
"He should. Every partner chosen knew of their destiny."  
  
"And he was saved for me? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He was saved, mind, spirit, and body especially for you and you alone." She told me. A million questions ran through my mind, but one had me gasping.  
  
"Are you saying he's a virgin?" I squeaked out. She nodded slowly.  
  
"The Lock Priests put a spell on them that restricted them from ever bedding another woman but one of the Shay Warriors. Every time a woman desired him, and he her, the spell would be inflicted and they couldn't act on their desire." So that was why Kunzite was uncomfortable around the serving wenches last night. "You must consummate the meeting, only then will he be granted his powers. With his help, you and the others will be a powerful force."  
  
"Consummate?" I squeaked again, feeling a blush run up my cheeks. She wants me to sleep with a total stranger? How could I do that? I was never one to jump into bed, despite what my cousins might think. Sure, I had a million boyfriends, and I did sleep with some of them, but they had all been.........broken in.  
  
"Mina, you have to do this. He knows this and now you do. Please, for my daughter." She pleaded. I winced. Sure, use Serena to sucker me in. She sure knows what strings to pull.  
  
"How am I going to go about this? I never seduced anyone. They usually came to me." I said a little smugly.  
  
"You have my power. It's about time you learn how to use it. You will have to soon." She said logically.  
  
I ran a hand through my thick blonde hair and blew a strand of bangs out of my face. "Well, I guess I could try."  
  
"Not try, do." The Goddess said stubbornly. Sheesh.  
  
"Alright alright." I cried and held my hands out to defend myself from her burning gaze. She relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Good. I will contact you when you're finished. And please Mina, do it sometime before you return to Mauveland." She said and shimmied away. I sat back and pouted. This was going to be a challenge.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Next chapter, 'Mina's Virgin' will be up next. Can you imagine Kunzite as a virgin? Even had me giggling as I wrote it....... Review please, tell me how you like it so far......... 


	7. MINA'S VIRGIN

Chapter 7  
Mina's Virgin  
  
******** KUNZITE ********  
  
I woke up with a start, feeling a bit feverish. Cold sweat made me shiver as I stood up rubbing a hand down my face, trying to wipe the feeling off of me. Truly, I didn't know what I was feeling. Cold for sure, but warm at the same time. My whole body felt over sensitized.  
  
"Oh, I'll come back later." Mina stood in the door, looking a bit embarrassed. I grabbed a sheet from off the bed to cover my nude body. Mina laughed. "Don't worry Kunzite, I've seen my share of naked men. You have nothing to worry about." She waved good-bye and left.  
  
"I told you to start wearing nightclothes." Darien chucked to my side and I sent him a glare, covering my blush. "So when are you going to speak up about your duty?" Darien yawned and stretched.  
  
"I don't know." I muttered and pulled on my clothes and boots. Yes. My duty. Damn it, why is it making me blush?! I took a deep breath and fought down my raging hormones. I was master of the technique since I turned fifteen. From the moment I saw Mina standing in the cave, it was even harder form me to clamp down on my passions. And now, it was damn well impossible since I know who she is now. She's right there, taunting me even thought she didn't know she was doing it. Her sweet smell and soft skin, her wonderful body that my hands ached to touch and learn. Even now, I felt my body react to my lustful thoughts. Desire pooled down in my stomach and I clenched my teeth together, forcing my skin to cool.  
  
"Kunzite, your fate is inevitable. Soon." Darien put a hand on my shoulder, assuring me. I sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'm hungry." I muttered and left down stairs. As I rounded the corner, the object of my current distress was sitting and chatting happily with the other Shay Warriors. Sunlight cascaded through the clear windows and bathed her in its light. Her blonde hair glowed like gold. Her skin was pleasantly rosy and fresh. Another rush of desire rammed into me and made me shake. With everything I had in me, I forced it down, keeping the force under a loose belt.  
  
"Oh, good morning. We had the cook make extra for you two." Mina said when Darien and I made our presence known. I took the furthest seat away from her as possible, thinking it might help.  
  
"Thanks." I managed to say and helped myself to the eggs and meat in the center of the table.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to thank you two for taking care of Serena for me last night. You both did a great job. Raye told me about you ah......little experience you had taking her a bath." Mina smiled warmly. I looked away from her and focused on something else but her pouty lips that begged to be kissed by me. Even the simple experience of kissing was foreign to me. Would she be disappointed in me is she knew I didn't know how to kiss? So I focused on her hands that held Serena. But they too made me think of sex. Well, I thought a little dryly, at least I'm not hurting for thinking about sex. Sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex.............the word echoed through my head the whole morning.  
  
******** MINA ********  
  
The goddess gave me so little time to, ahem.........'consummate' our joining, I had sex on my mind for the whole day. She said I had her power and I had to learn how to use it, but I had no idea what she meant. Okay, so I had the power, but how did I invoke it? Did I think about sexual things and POOF, the power worked? Damn it. I looked out side and saw that the sun was setting. Raye told us we had to leave tomorrow, and the goddess said I had to do it before we retuned to Mauveland. So that left tonight to do it. There was a knock at my door and I called for them to enter. Prince Darien slipped in and closed the door quietly when he saw Serena asleep on the bed.  
  
"You should go to him now. There is only so much he can take. I hate to see him suffer like this." He said.  
  
"You know?" I gasped.  
  
"Of course I know. I'm his best friend." I looked around, feeling trapped and bashful.  
  
"A-alright." I stood up and wiped my sweaty hands on my pants legs. "C-could you watch Serena for me?" He nodded and almost pushed me out the door. I stood in the cold hallway. My feet moved on their own accord to the last door. Should I knock? I took a deep breath. "Okay Meens, you can do this. It's nothing new, just a quick roll and then it's done right?"  
  
"Is that all your first time meant to you?" A voice asked. I whirled around, my heart beating hard in my chest. The Goddess of Heart was in the wall mirror, with her hands folded in front of her with disapproval.  
  
"N-no!" I stuttered.  
  
"Was it special?" She asked softly. I thought back to my first experience. I had been fourteen, totally naive, and had a devoted fifteen year old boyfriend named Andrew. He invited me over to his house to watch a movie. When I arrived, his whole house was lit with scented candles and my favorite slow song was playing. It had been so romantic, he had been so sweet and gentle. Even now, I felt tears in my eyes when I remembered he said he loved me. Then, two years later, he graduated early and left for Yale. We had to break things off so he could concentrate on his career. We never spoke after that. But my first time had been so important to me.  
  
"Yes, it was." I said softly.  
  
"Then his should be too. He's a gift to you, remember that Mina." She said and shimmied away. She was right, he deserves this. With determination, I slipped into the room without knocking. It was dark, and only the light from the moon shone through. He was asleep with the blankets riding low on his slender hips. The sight made me lick my lips in anticipation. I looked around the room and saw an inn robe. I took the belt off of it. Silently, with timid, steps, I went to his side. His hair fell in his face and I brushed the strands away, lightly running my fingers across his skin. His eyes opened and he sucked in a breath.  
  
"It's time." I said softly and leaned down and kissed him. His lips were so welcoming, before I knew it, I took control of the kiss. His tasted exotic for some reason, his hot mouth kept up with my demands, meeting them and then some. My hands dove into his silky hair, pulling him closer to me. There was a spark of something in me that came alive. I broke away, breathing hard, asking him to trust me. He understood the message and I blindfolded him with the robe belt. I maneuvered his body to lie under me. I slowly began to pull off my clothes. It was a warm night, and I stood, feeling a bit excited. His chest was rising and falling with short breaths and I faltered at that moment. I wanted this night to be special for him, but I didn't know what he liked. Frowning I climbed on the bed to the side of him. I grasped his hands and put then on my bare flesh. They were rough and soothing. They felt familiar to me. Straddling him, I felt my power burning in my belly and at that instant, I knew what he wanted. He wanted to learn.....and so I taught. His hands wandered, sending patient thrills up my spine. A thumb flickered over my nipple and I gasped. I mimicked what he did and his hands stilled for a moment. But his curiosity got the best o him and he moved them down the sides. I giggled when his fingers tickled me. A smile played on his lips and I leaned down and kissed him again, pulling his tongue into my mouth. His strokes were aggressive and I loved it. Sitting back up, I shifted and pulled the sheet down so he was completely naked under me. He was motionless, waiting for my next move. I scooted further down, on my knees.  
  
"Take your blindfold off." I commanded softly, wanting him to see what I was doing next. He pulled it down and his ice blue eyes dilated with lust. Keeping my eyes on his, I lowered my mouth to his hard member and kissed the tip. He squirmed and then I took him all in. His eyes widened and his hands clenched the blankets under him. I slid my mouth down further and he groaned and closed his eyes. My tongue flicked around him and I moved up and then down. At the tip, I swirled and felt him throbbing. At the last moment I moved down again and his hot seed shot down my throat. I waited until he was drained and then moved back up.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked. I laughed softly and kissed him, touched at his innocence. I hiked a leg over him and straddled him one more time.  
  
~PAIN, THERE WILL BE PAIN MINA....~ A voice whispered to me. I paused. ~SLOWLY, SOFTLY, GENTLY........~ The Goddess of Heart whispered to me. I understood and looked down. Kunzite regarded me with interest and I poised above him.  
  
* "Sorry."* I whispered and quickly lowed myself on him. We fit together perfectly. Soon, he grabbed my hips and bit his lip. "It'll go away." I soothed. He writhed under me, trying to buck me off.  
  
"Get off!" He hollered. I clamped my knees tightly, keeping him firmly beneath me. Then he stilled and I rocked and his closed eyes opened and he moaned. "Again." And so I did, I rode him until he reached between our joined bodies and stroked me. I whimpered. He was a fast learner. He throbbed again and with a ragged cry, came inside of me. I fell on top of him, breathing hard. I heard his raging heart beat inside of his chest. I couldn't move, my muscles felt heavy and weighed me down.  
  
"What's happening?" I breathed when the room began to glow an amber color.  
  
"I don't know." He gasped, his hands clenching in my hair. There was a flash and soon, the Goddess of Heart stood before us.  
  
"You have fulfilled the Lock Priest's joining. Kunzite, son of Harding, Prince of Midnight Terra, you shall be granted your powers." She said and lifted her hand. Amber light escaped her palm and settled over Kunzite and I. Kunzite lifted his hand and caught a floating light. A star formed on his palm, just like mine and before we knew it, we were fast asleep.  
  
******** DARIEN ********  
  
She should be done by now right? I leaned down and waved a rattle in front of Serena. She cooed and tried to grab for it, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. For some reason, she made me feel happy and relaxed. She made me long for a family of my own. I shook off that thought. I needed to find the right woman first. I thought and picked her up. We left down stairs where it was rather empty. Lita and Ami were up and chatting with some other guests.  
  
"Good morning Prince Darien, so nice of you to join us." Ami said and patted a spot on a chair. "Do you know where Mina is?"  
  
I hesitated. "She should be up by now. I'll go get her, Serena is getting a little fussy, and I have to leave pretty soon anyways." I left Serena with her and jogged upstairs. Behind my room door, I heard someone talking and I knocked.  
  
"Enter." Kunzite called out. I rolled my eyes and heard Mina giggle. They were dressed. Barely.  
  
"The others are getting impatient. And I have to leave." Mina and Kunzite exchanged looks.  
  
"Alright Dare, we'll be down." Kunzite said with an unconvincing smile of promise.  
  
"Now." I growled. Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright already. You're so demanding." She grumbled and walked passed me with Kunzite close by. I grumbled something about 'sex fiends' and left downstairs with them.  
  
******** MINA ********  
  
It took a lot of explaining to do to convince the others that Kunzite needed to come with us.  
  
*"Partners."* Raye said bluntly.  
  
*"Yes, I'm sure the goddess will explain things to you when the time is right."* I said breezily, feeling refreshed and happy.  
  
*"No wonder you took so long coming down."* Lita said with a wink. I fought a blush.  
  
*"Can we go now?"* I asked and checked the saddle on my horse for something to do before Lita demanded all the details of last night.  
  
*"Yes, let us. We need to get briefed on our next assignment."* Raye said and hopped on her horse.  
  
*"Slave driver."* I muttered and she sent me a death look. "Come on Kunz, before Raye turns evil on us." I turned to him.  
  
"You mean she's not already?" He asked dryly. Ami giggled and Raye glared at us, knowing it was about her we were talking about. Darien stood off to the side with little Serena in his arms, murmuring something to her. The two grew a strong bond the little time they spent together, and it pained me to see them part. But Kunz had said that Darien had duties to perform back in his own kingdom and had to go.  
  
"Come on Dare, we all have to go now." Kunz said ad walked to him. Darien nodded and handed Serena over to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, take care." He said and shook Kunzite's hand in a farewell.  
  
"We'll come visit you later." I told him. "Promise."  
  
He nodded and took one of Serena's little hands. "Bye little one." He said and kissed her small hand. Serena just smiled and kicked her little legs out. We left then, going separate ways. As I sat behind Kunzite, my mind wandered to the past events. The whole week had been one whole adventure, and part of me couldn't wait for the next one.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When we arrived back at the estate, I gasped at how well it looked. The bushes were trimmed and the fountain in the front was sparking with life. Little hummingbird like creatures were flitting here and there.  
  
"Mistresses!" Rita cried and ran out to greet us. The other children followed.  
  
"Welcome home!" Lizzie cried out and hugged Ami as she dismounted from her horse. When Kunz and I dismounted, the children regarded him with mute curiosity.  
  
"We welcome all friends of the Shay Warriors." Frenk, an eleven year old boy finally said. I felt Kunzite's tension seep from him and we all left to go inside. The furniture and tables were clean.  
  
"Did you get it? Did you get the tree?" Lizzy hounded us with questions. Ami dug into her bag and pulled out the small Gilded Tree. The children gasped with awe.  
  
"It's so pretty!" A little girl exclaimed.  
  
"Now we can get you everything you want." I said to them softly and ruffled the girl's hair.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Amara and Michelle had come by three days later and congratulated us on a job well done. Well, I thought dryly, Michelle did, Amara merely grunted at whatever Michelle said. Kunzite and Serena were asleep in my room. Amy, Raye and I were in Lita's room, talking quietly among ourselves when the goddesses decided to contact us.  
  
"Well, I see you made it." That was the blunt greeting from the Goddess of Might.  
  
"Yeah, we lived to see another day." I said with a roll of my eyes.  
  
"Now that you four are on the right track." The goddess of Light said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, and now it is time to tell you about your next missions. You are to find the charms of the three worlds called the Enchanted Orbs of Verdin. Our father placed them in different places for the worlds safety. The first stone is found in the Snow Sand Mountains. Good luck!" The Goddesses left us looking at then with our mouths wide open.  
  
"That's all they're going to tell us?" I asked Ami.  
  
"The Snow Sand Mountains. Great." Raye muttered. Ami and I exchanged looks.  
  
"Raye? You can talk the language now?" I asked her.  
  
"It took us a while, but we got it down pretty good." Lita smirked.  
  
"Yeah, and the tongue spell Lita cast on us worked pretty well too." Raye said and left the room.  
  
"When did you cast that spell?" Ami asked her. Lita shrugged.  
  
"After we returned." She said and escorted us to the door.  
  
Ami and I simply stared at her and she winked and closed the door in our faces.  
  
"Well." I said a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, well. See you in the morning. I'm going to ask the Intibi Book about the Snow Sand Mountains before I go to bed." She said and walked to the newly furnished Library. The dark door slid heavily closed and I walked to my room. When I entered, Kunzite snored quietly on our bed and Serena was in her crib. I rubbed my scratchy eyes and dressed in my night close and slid into bed, snuggling up to Kunzite's warm, hard body and fell asleep. 


	8. THE BOWA CHARM

Chapter 8

The Bowa Charm

AMI

Night had laid its blanket over the whole house hold. My cousins were asleep and try as I might, I just couldn't fall asleep. Perhaps it was the noisy little crickets that chirped in the darken corners, or maybe it was because a storm was moving in, whatever it was, it made me want to stay up. It had been two weeks since we had returned from our journey to get the Gilded Tree.

Excitement still ran through my veins, and a sense of adventure was born in me that day Serena was taken. I knew that my powers weren't as powerful as Raye's or Mina's, but that was fine with me. What was the fun in something you couldn't learn about? But, on the other hand, the weakness I felt when I actually used them was something I needed to fix. What use could I be if I passed out every time I invoked a spell? Even though we were immortal, danger still lurked and I wanted to avoid as much pain as I could. I knew Lita was miffed about that set back as well.

I went into the Library and inhaled the scent of new books. Smiling, I ran my fingers over the binds of the books. There was still more room to fill the library. The room was huge, and I always thought to start a school for all the children we…inherited. Education was something that I prided, and the children would make something of themselves if they only knew. A rush of excitement budded in my chest. If they knew things, they could make a life of their own, maybe start new things in the village. The power of the mind was something that I knew they could benefit from, and then they could teach their children, and maybe the village would prosper. The children had so much life experiences and if they learned to read and to write, how to do math…I had to pull myself back. My hands fluttered to my cheeks as I took a deep breath. I wanted to do so much, but other things were pressing also.

I walked to the large oval table in the center of the library where my pack was laid and almost forgotten. Flipping the flap open, I pulled out the Intibi book. Sitting down, I traced the symbol that was almost faded from years of age. Raye had said something about the Snow Sands Mountains. With a content little sigh, I pulled rolls of parchment from the library desk. Concentrating I chanted:

"_Words of my mind flow from my lips place what I think into readable script_."

The words were soft, and feathery, not having a sound other that the sharp _s_ sound. Energy ran from my head, down my arm where goosebumps emerged and then down my fingers. They tingled and then a light, baby blue pen formed and hovered over the parchment. Small little spells like this was not what my powers were, but there was no use of the Elements now. Lita and I were the magic wielders, and I often helped her with different spells. Using Elemental magic didn't take as much energy as the others did, so I often limited their use.

I opened the Intibi Book. "Snow Sands Mountains." The pages glowed and black scrawl wafted onto the pages. I leaned in and rested my elbows on the table. Scanning the pages, I would mutter a few things and the blue pen would jot something down.

The chain of mountains cut the continent in two. There were few passages to get on to, but the paths were worn well enough to take horses up three-fourths of the way, but from there, the paths were narrower and we had to hike. Rubbing my eyes, I shut the book and snatched back my magic pen. The parchment fluttered and I stuffed them into the Intibi Book. The first of the storm was heard as I placed the Intibi Book back into my bag. The soft pitter patter of a soft rain hit the glass and stood and walked to the window. I unlatched it and the wind blew the rain on my face. The cool drops made the stray strands of hair stick to the sides of my face. I reached my hands out the window and summoned the hidden magic in the small drops. The water collected in my cupped hands and I formed it into a ball.

After I finished, I shut the window by manipulating the wind and walked to the vault. Muttering the secret words 'Fabio is hot', the heavy door swung open. The Gilded Tree shone brightly in the vault among important documents we had found earlier. The ball of water was given to the tree. The magic soil soaked it up greedily and the coins on the tree glowed and some dropped like a ripe apple. As I gathered the coins, I glanced at the papers neatly stacked on one of the shelves of the vault. Kunzite's name was written in a female hand.

Mina had said that each of us had chosen partners. One was found but I was really curious of the others, especially my own. I pulled the papers from the vault and shut the door. Rummaging through the papers, I sat back down on the chair and spread the documents out in front of me.

Okay, Kunzite is Prince of Midnight Terra, a land in the north. I dug the Intibi book back out of my bag and opened it.

"Map of this land." It shimmied and then faint lines of the map emerged, the lines growing bolder as it populated the blank pages. Midnight Terra was soon visible and I shifted the papers, summoning back my magic pen. I glanced back down at the vault papers. Harron Vally, Anglegrove and Hollowtree. And then there was Darien, a Fairly Prince. On the map, Fairy Lands were deep in the Sky Blue Forest, far from where we had first met. Must love adventure I thought, straying from my original train of thought. So, I though with a sigh, tracing the lines of the Snow Sands Mountain, and then running my finger to the closest fallen kingdom, Harron Valley. Most likely where another of the male partners were from.

The four Kingdoms originally allied with King Xander fell first, so Diamond must have known of the alliance. Strange, I thought rubbing my lips with my pinky. According to these papers, the alliances were secret and no one suspected that these Kingdoms would unite, so how did Diamond know? Harron Valley, Anglegrove and Hollowtree were smaller kingdoms, and didn't hold much power. Not the way King Xander's Kingdom held power. Mauvelynn was the main staple of power in Gohad.

Another thought entered my mind as I looked over the map. Gohad wasn't a world at all, it was a continent.

"Zoom Out." I told the book and the map shimmered and then the book's pages filled with a bigger map, and three huge land masses. Understanding of our mission was born again, and now I was less confused on what we had to do.

"War." I whispered. Gohad was one land mass, the largest, and the capital was Mauvelynn, and it was settled in the East of the planet, and then there was Continent Jamjin and its capitol was Frevan and it settled the lower half of the plantet, separated from Continent Gohad by a body of water, Ocean Anya, named after the Goddesses' mother, and the in the west, a smaller land mass, the continent Harron, and its capital Sumsad.

The planet itself wasn't very big, certainly not as big as our own Earth, because it only supported three thriving continents. Diamond had defeated all three of the continent, first with Jamjim, and with that, Harron fell easily, and that left Gohad. I wonder how long the war was. A little troubled, I flipped the Intibi Book closed, whispering a quick thank you and then put the papers back into the vault. I rubbed my eyes. It was late and Raye would want to know what I found out. My room was dark and neat. New floorboards gleamed in the faint moonlight, as the twin moons glowed blue and sliver. I settled down and was out with a sigh, snuggling into my pillow.

LITA

Morning light rolled through my window the next day and I stretched and yawned as I flipped my blankets open. The floorboards were cold as my feet touched them and I gasped and snapped my legs back under me. My eyes were still a little blurry as I looked at the wall to see my curtains flutter. Frowning, I decided to face the cold floor. The window was open and birds were singing sweetly in a tree. As I looked out the window, I saw the children playing tag outside. It must have rained last night because the grass and the leaves in the surrounding area were sparkling and fresh dirt floated through my window. The three sisters, Rita Molly and Lizzy watched over the little ones as they stared racing. Ever since they've came here, they've been the main ones to run the house hold. I smiled at the sisters as they pointed and giggle among themselves.

There was a knock at my door and Mina peeked her head in. Baby Serena was perched on her hip dressed in a cute little pink bonnet that crowned her chubby rosy cheeks. A small bond curl was poking out in front and she had on a matching white dress with pink little booties that Michelle knitted a few weeks ago.

"I'm glade you're up. Raye thought you could use a little more sleep." She smiled and came further in the room. "Could you watch Serena for a little while? I need to take a bath." She held out the chubby infant and Serena giggle and gave me a wet smile. I took her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You never have to ask me that." Mina smiled and waved goodbye. I placed Serena on the floor and stepped to the huge walk-in closet and dressed for the day. Since my blue jeans were dirty I wore my new cloth-like pants and my old black hiking boots. Not very fashionable, but there was no one here to impress. After pulling my hair in a loose pony-tail I grabbed Serena from the floor and made my way down stairs. Ami was in the parlor room with scattered papers in front of her. I didn't see Raye any where, and a few children hugged me as I passed them. Luckily there was some breakfast saved from me and I wolfed it down greedily.

"Lita, I'm glad you're up." Raye caught me as I was trying to go outside to join the children in their racing game. Early riser, I grumbled inside. She was always a morning person, dragging me and my other cousins up at the break of dawn for practice or horse training. Serena greeted her with a cry between a screech and gurgling laugh and Raye's expression changed from serious to happy as she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "We need to leave for the Snow Sands Mountains this evening. Ami has gathered all the information we need so she is going to brief us all. Mina is getting dressed and then we'll meet in the Library."

"Where is Kunzite?" I asked. Raye hid a snicker by quickly turning from me.

"Amara came by when you were still sleeping to show him the Army. He should be back soon." I smiled at the thought of a gloating Amara. With the money the Gilded Tree gave, it was enough to outfit the entire army as well as bring in new recruits. Amara claimed she had the whole army situated, but I was reserved on that issue. She was a strong leader, but even she had her limits. I wondered how long she would last before she would even _consider_ asking us for help. Twenty minutes later, we were all assembled in the Library. We sat around the table as Ami stood with papers in her arms and a chalk board with a neatly drawn map of the area.

"The best time to leave is this evening." She began. "I talked with the weather wizards in town today and they predict that another storm is moving in tonight. But it won't hit until close to dawn. So if we leave tonight we should get to a little town at the base of the mountains. We can rest there until the next morning and then we make our way here." She pointed to a narrow passage toward the east of the foothill. "Unfortunately we have to hike because the rocks are shifty and it would take longer for us to get up there. There is a cave in the center of the mountain where the first Orb of Verdin is hidden."

"What do we have to do to get it? I'm pretty sure that it's going to be difficult." Mina said with a frown. Ami hesitated a little.

"I tried to ask the Intibi Book, but the pages remained blank. We just have to see it when we get there. One thing is for sure though, we have to be prepared. I'm sure what ever it is that waits for us is going to give us trouble." She put her books down in front of her.

"Well, we have to get packed." Raye said hurriedly and stood up. "We have to have provisions for the night, the right clothes." I could tell a million things were running through her mind. Probably thinking she could squeeze some practice in before we left I thought sulkily. It wasn't that I didn't like practice, but for the past three days it was all we ever did! I was always athletic. I was on the volleyball team with Mina in high school, joined karate classes (mainly because the instructor was soooo cute!) and I joined track earning myself a good scholarship. But none of the practices compared to the practices Raye put us through.

The door to the Library opened and Kunzite stepped in. He was dirty and smelly and had grime in his usually pristine white hair. Mina wrinkled her nose and so did Serena.

"How did it go?" Raye asked him sweetly. Kunzite gave her a look and spun a chair to sit in. Mina scooted her chair away from him, closer to me.

"Amara's soldiers have a lot to work on. But no so much to be afraid of. The thing that worries me is how big the Army is getting. She's doing a good job of hiding them so far, but it's growing and I think people might get suspicious and that suspicion might cause Diamond to look over this way. Diamond's army is a far greater one that the one Amara has, and if he finds out about them, Amara's army could be decimated in seconds."

Me and my cousins exchanged glances. The thought of the army never really crossed our minds. And it should have. Kunzite was brutally right about everything. It was good Amara was gaining more troops, but the prospect of hiding such an army was a daunting one.

What should we do?" Mina looked from Kunzite to Raye and then to me and Ami.

"It should be alright for now if we keep a low profile. That means we keep your identities, as well as Serena's identity a secret. Little know that the Shay Warriors have come and few believe they will ever come. The people have been oppressed for so long, taxed until villages and cities broke and the people scattered off. The land is dying and crops and animals are dying under such black magic. Diamond's soldiers have gone rouge and pillage nearby villages, raping women and killing all the old folk and make the men slaves and sell the children." Kunzite's voice was growing colder by the minute. "His bitch succubuses haunt the Lock Priest, driving some of them mad. And the Lock Priests are the only ones that keep what little balance they can in the worlds. The Goddesses are locked in temples throughout the worlds. Such miseries brought to so many people by one man and his quest for power. That's why we must defeat him. We have to restore the Capitals of the worlds and restore the various destroyed Kingdoms." It was a resounding finishing note that was said quietly but held the power of a yell.

"We will deal with all of that once we find the Orbs of Verdin." Raye said and opened the door. "Please prepare. We leave with dusk falls." She said. I witnessed that look of strain on her face as she left. So many things to deal with and we were only at the bottom of the task. She must be overwhelmed.

"Come on." Mina said and Kunzite followed her soft order. "You need a bath before we leave or the horses will run away if you stand near them." Mina joked slapping him on the shoulder, but keeping a fair distance from him.

Ami, Serena and I were the only ones left in the Library.

"I'm excited to see this place and find out why it is called Snow Sand." She turned to the chalkboard. "We have to go through a small forest when we reach the town's outskirts. It should only take three or four hours before we reach the foot of the mountain." She gathered her papers and books from the table "We better pack warmly."

Serena waved her chubby little hand in the air like she was saying goodbye and then only she and I were in the Library. "Well." I said and bounced her. She giggled and I stood as well. "Guess we follow suit with everyone else."

RAYE

The two leather bags that sat on my bed were packed full with my clothes I neatly folded. Another smaller bag sat on my dresser filled with maps, medicines Rita had brewed. A battered tube of lip balm was nestled in also with a comb, bath oils, and powder to keep my feet from smelling. I smiled and flipped my hair behind my shoulders. Dusk was approaching and I was practically rubbing my hands together in anticipation. A few of the older boys readied our horses and Lizzy and Molly were helping the others take their things outside. I was looking out the window and saw the girls hand bags to Kunzite and he loaded the four horses.

We decided to leave Jenkin here to help Rita and her sisters watched over the younger children. The older man proved to be a big help. He along with Kunzite was the only father figures they had. Secretly I would watch Jenkin play with the boys, and baby the girls if they tripped or something. His big fumbling hands would brush away their tears. He would take the older boys to the surrounding forest and they would come back with small game to show proudly to the others. Of course, the girls would say 'eww' and run away screaming, but I could see the boys puff out with pride and Jenkin would tell them to take it to the people in the kitchen and help them cook it and that was what they would eat for dinner.

Likewise with Kunzite, he would help the boys learn sword work and teach them about tracking. He would take the four older boys out for bigger game and one night, they bagged an animal that looked and tasted like a boar. We had a huge bon fire and the younger girls danced and we all laughed together. All in all I was glad the twelve children we had acquired were growing up in a good atmosphere. They were healthy now, the pathetic faces they had when they first came here was disappearing over time and it was thanks to this rich home life they were exposed to.

There was a knock at the door and Lita peeked in. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded and snapped my last open bag closed and slung it over my shoulders. On my way out, two boys grabbed my other bags and we all headed down stairs. Mina was waiting outside, talking with Ami who was already stride her horse Mercury. Little Serena was strapped snuggly to Kunzite in her baby carrier. The way her head lolled told me that she was asleep.

"Let's get going." I said and gave Mars a pat before mounting him. We waved to the children as we left. The winds howled all around us as the clouds moved in and hid the double moons that overlooked our journey. The _clamp_ _clamp_ _clamp_ of hooves was the only thing that made noise. It was sorta depressing going though the plains as we traveled to the west. Strange animal darted here and there was we approached them. Mina would gasp and point.

"Look there! And there. What's that? Did you hear that?" It was something that kept me from falling asleep on our travels. Serena woke up once, but Kunzite quickly stuffed a bottle in her mouth to quiet her lest we run into some scrupulous characters. The landscape to the small village was nothing special, and it was getting too dark to really see anything. I trusted Mars's senses when it came to narrow passages between the small hills and winding streams. Finally after a full five hours of riding non stop, we saw the village in our sights.

"Oh my ass!" Mina moaned and jumped from her horse. She rubbed her numb buns and let Venus trail after her. The mare seemed a bit relived to not be caring her weight anymore. I decided to do the same and slid from Mars's saddle. About forty-five minutes later, we arrived at the village entrance. It was a quaint little village with brown wooden houses with green roofs. It blended quit nicely with the woods I saw toward the back of the village. The Snow Sands Mountains loomed before us. The first droplets of rain came down minutes after we found an inn. The horses were nestled in one of the Inn's stables and we all gathered in the Inn's parlor room where a fire crackled.

"What time is it?" Lita yawned and Ami checked her watch.

"Almost three in the morning." She said and yawned also. Mina was already asleep in the couch of the parlor and Kunzite blinked his blurry eyes to keep from falling asleep.

"We'll sleep, but we have to be up by seven to make it to the foot of the mountains by noon. We don't know what we have to do to get the orb and I want some time to figure it out. I want this mission to be done and over with as soon as possible so we can move on and get the other two orbs. We can't slack here." I told them. They all nodded albeit a bit grudgingly and Kunzite untied Serena's carrier and the baby slipped peacefully into his arms. He held her out and I took her before Ami or Lita could. She was still warm from Kunzite's body heat. I managed to get her free from the carrier. Kunzite huffed Mina into his arms and went up the stairs where we had booked rooms. Lita and Ami followed him. I decided to sit by the fire for a few minutes for some time to myself. I was tired, and knew I had to sleep soon, but the room was so cozy and comfortable I didn't want to leave right away. I drifted off to sleep only to be shaken awake gently. I jumped and cradled Serena closer to me. An older lady peered over me and smiled apologetically.

"Miss, the fire is almost out. I had one of the maids start one in your room." She motioned me to the stairs and I nodded and murmured thank you.

"Wait!" Someone pulled my shirt as I was going up the stairs and I paused and looked behind me. It was a different lady, much older than the first one.

"Mother you must let them sleep…" The first lady was interrupted with a silencing had from her mother. The hunched, ancient looking woman peered to the side at little Serena. Her eyes looked much younger than her body. They were a fascinating slivery green color that held an uncanny intelligence in them.

"Such a heavenly child she is." She said in a young voice. A surprisingly younger voice that made me raise an eyebrow. The woman dug into her night robes and pulled out a small silver bracelet with six charms on it. Each an exquisitely carved star that tinkled like a bells when they hit one another. "A gift for the little one." She said and held out the charm bracelet. Raye reached for it, but the older woman pulled her hand back stubbornly.

"Please, may I place it on her?" She asked. I hesitated, looking from little Serena's sleeping face to the eager face of the older woman. But in the end, I figured what harm could this lady do to Serena if I let her place a bracelet on her with me supervising the interaction? I turned and the woman slipped the sliver bracelet over Serena's little fist. A smile of joy transformed the old lady's face into a mess of tree bark lines. "Have a pleasant night." She said and let us go to our bed. When I entered my room, it was just as cozy as the parlor room, warm and welcoming. The covers to my huge bed were pulled down. With a sigh, I placed Serena on the bed and then undressed until I was down to my underclothes. A pair of dark blue short shorts and a white peasant shirt that buttoned up. I snuggled Serena close to me and fell asleep before I knew it.

The next morning a chill had set into the room and I stretched with a yawn. It must be so late in the morning I thought a little happily, but then sat up abruptly.

"_Shit_." I breathed and snapped the covers off of me ignoring the coldness of the room and dashed to my bag that had my watch in. I fumbled through my things and found it and looked wide-eyed at the time that glared mockingly at me. "_Shit_!" It was ten to ten!

"_Shit_." The word was spoken in an unknown voice and I spun to the sound. A small little girl was in my bed. She was naked and the covers over her head looked like a hood. She smiled charmingly at me and I had to blink a couple of times. She smiled just like Serena. She had to be two, three years old tops. Her hair was a mess of platinum blond, and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Serena?" I stammered out, walking slowly to the child. She giggled and pulled the covers over her head.

"Peek-a-boo!" She said playfully. What the heck? I pulled the covers from her head and she squealed and climbed off the bed. I fumbled with the covers, and found only shredded baby clothes spread around on the bed. I looked back to the little three-year old and saw her squatting next to the burning embers of the fire.

"No!" I cried and dashed to get her before her curious little fingers touched one of the red coals. She screeched and wrestled out of my arm and ran back to the bed.

"Peek-a-boo!" She cried again and dashed under the covers. I got over my initial shock that Serena grew over night into a three-year old. Well, I thought as I scratched my head and went to the task of playing along with her, as much of conclusion I could come up with in mere minutes.

"Serena where are you?" I called in an almost hesitant sing-song-voice. She giggled and shifted under the covers. I snatched the sheets from her and she screamed and then burst into laughter.

"You found me!" She cried and threw herself on me for a monster hug. A little shocked I gathered her in my arms.

"Oh Serena, what happened to you?" I asked picking her up and wrapping a sheet over her naked body.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked pulling the sheets over her head again. She was just a baby early this morning, and now she was talking to me. She was walking and playing games. What happened? I went to Mina's room and knocked hard.

"Meet me in my room now! Both of you!" I yelled out. Serena covered her ears when I did the same to Ami and Lita's doors. I went back into my room and sat Serena on the bed. She sat patiently, swinging her little legs.

"Raye? What's wrong?" Lita cam in first and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her fist. She stopped and stared at Serena sitting on the bed. She gave me a questioning look. Mina shoved her out of the way as she, Ami and Kunzite joined us. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Serena. She was now jumping naked on the bed, squealing with delight. Her long platinum hair cascaded around her as she jumped up like soft silk.

"Hi!" She greeted them pleasantly, but ignored them all together as she continued to jump on the bed.

"Uhh…" Was all they could manage as they stared dumbfounded from their spots.

"Wh-what happened?" Mina finally said jerking her gaze from Serena back to me. I shrugged and related the details of this morning's shock. Serena had tired of jumping and decided to go through my things.

"That's strange." Ami murmured watching Serena.

"What's that she has on her wrist?" Kunzite asked. At his voice Serena decided that my clothes weren't interesting enough and ran to him holding out her arms. He obliged and picked her up. On his hip, he grasped her wrist gently. The charm bracelet tinkled and Serena shook her wrist to hear the sound again.

"This old lady gave it to her before we went to bed." I muttered, thinking. I looked at the charms and saw that there were only five little stars. I knew I was sleepy last night, but not sleepy enough to have counted the charms wrong. There were six charms and now only five. Maybe one of them dropped into the bedding last night.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Ami said and hurried out of the room. She came back moments later with the Intibi Book. "What kind of bracelet does Serena have on?" The Intibi Book vibrated in her hands and then let out a brilliant light that bathed the entire room, like a scanning laser. Then the brightness was gone and bold letters began forming. Ami read:

"Bowa Charms age beings in threes and stop when all the charms are gone. Rare item, only four were made." She closed the book. Kunzite fingered the remaining charms. "She'll stop growing when she turns eighteen."

"Who was the lady who gave it to you?" Lita asked. I shook my head, suppressing a curse. I pulled some clothes on and quickly made my way down stairs. I could smell breakfast cooking when I reached the parlor. The first older woman that woke me what in there straightening the furniture. She sniffed here and there, and when she realized that she wasn't alone she looked up. Her nose was red and so were her eyes. She had been crying I realize feeling a little sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and wiped her tears and tried to smile, but it trembled. "Can I get something for you?" She asked.

"Your mother. Where is she?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral. The woman stiffened and then her face crumbled and she sat in the nearest chair sobbing. I stood there, uncomfortable with the moment.

"She died a little after you and the babe went to bed." She hiccupped and then fought to reign in her sobs, snorting a little here and there. "She held on so long, saying that she needed to give it away, she needed to help. And then, this morning, she went to sleep and didn't wake up." She said and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I can't…" She stood up and walked quickly out of the parlor room. "If you need anything, just tell my daughter Kinny." And she disappeared behind the welcome desk behind a heavy door.

No matter how much I wanted to press for details, I just couldn't bring myself to demand answers when she was in such a state. She and her mother must have been close. I briefly thought of my own family, but then squashed that line of thought. I went back up stairs to where Serena was having an argument with Mina about putting some clothes on. The little three-year old stuck out her little chin defiantly and her arms were folded as Mina held out an oversized shirt for her to put on.

"Do you want to get sick?" Mina asked her. Serena stayed in her place.

"I won't get sick." She said stubbornly. She and Mina argued a bit more which was fun to watch, but Kunzite said Serena's name in warning and Serena sighed in defeat and grabbed the shirt from Mina and slipped it over her head.

"Thank you." Mina murmured and kissed her cheek. Serena's anger seemed to evaporate and she skipped to Lita and Ami. Lita managed to put the little ones's hair up because it was getting in her face and Ami chatted to keep Serena's attention diverted so she wouldn't complain about Lita pulling her hair.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Serena nodded emphatically and ran past me and out the door. I gave the gang a look.

"Great, another Mina." I joked.

"Hey!" Mina protested and Lita and Ami laughed.

"This is a whole new problem to work out." I told them when we were seated in the dining room. A few workers served our food, and left with out a word. I could feel the essence of mourning though out the whole inn. I was uncomfortable, almost like we were intruding. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and go to the Snow Sands Mountain to retrieve the orb. But now, with this whole Bowa Charm thing, we might have to stay one more day longer than I anticipated. It was quite annoying how carefully laid plans were ruined by one thing. I sighed reining in my temper. But no matter how I felt, Serena's safety and well being was the first thing.

"I'll look for a tailor as soon as we're done eating, and then we can go to the mountain."

"Might as well get camping equipment too." I grumbled, sipping my yellow juice that was a cross between grapes and cotton candy. It was quite tasty.

"I hope we don't have to do that. Camping in snow?" Lita asked.

"Snow Sand." Ami corrected nibbling at her toasted bread.

"Even worse. Have you ever camped in the sand?" Lita asked. Mina smiled slowly and switched languages.

_"I did once. Andrew and I went to a beach party and spent the night. Let's just say, sand gets everywhere with you don't have much clothes on."_ She said, not looking at Kunzite. Mina's smile faltered a little and turned her attention to her food. I wasn't sure if she was guilty of telling us that and not letting Kunzite in on it, or she was feeling homesick. Kunzite looked a little confused at her, not sure if he should feel insulted, or tend to her now that she looked depressed.

"_Shit_!" Serena's voice rang though the silence. The girls all looked at the little girl in shock. Serena had spilled her juice on her shirt.

"Serena! Where did you hear that word?" Mina demanded in an aghast voice. Serena frowned, not understanding what was so wrong with that word.

"Raye." Serena said simply and spooned a mouthful of eggs. The girls turned their attention to me and I felt me cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"In my defense, I said those words _before_ I found out she had magically turned three." I said glaring at them. Mina tired to look reproachful as she shook her head in mock disappointment but her mouth trembled with a smile. She tuned to Serena.

"That is a very naughty word. Don't say it again." She told her. Serena frowned and then turned to me.

"But Raye…" She began protesting, but Mina cut her off.

"Raye that is a very naughty word. Don't ever say it again." Mina scolded me. I was semi miffed, but understood the discipline and feigned to be contrite.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll never say it ever again." I told her. Serena hesitated, but then nodded.

"Me too." She said and finished inhaling the rest of her eggs.

MINA

We all went into town and parted ways. Lita and Ami went to a shop that sold spell books, Raye went to get our camping supplies and Kunzite disappeared in a smithery shop. Serena and I went straight to the tailors. It was a slow day for them, and they had ready-made clothes for her to try on. With a few alterations, we managed to buy three outfits in half an hour. I opted for a cute little dress, but Serena refused to try it on. Instead she wanted to dress like me, which was okay, a little flattering, but damn it, I wanted to see how cute that dress looked on her! In the end, I gave up and helped her get dressed. She still looked cute in light grey pants and a pink button up shirt, and I was content. At least she was happy. Her boots were a little too big, but I stuffed cloth in the toes and they stayed on her.

We went back to the inn to gather our stuff. I convinced her to let me redo her hair because the silken strands were coming loose. I parted her hair, and decided to put it into pony tails. Her hair was long, close to her bottom, so I made two little half buns and let the rest hang down. It was something I would never do to my own hair, but on Serena it looked good. She studied herself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

The rest of the gang came back and by the time we decided to leave, it was two in the afternoon. We gathered our horses from the stables and began out ride to the foot of the mountain. Serena decided to ride with Ami. The forest wasn't so thick and we managed to get through it in two and half hours. Luckily, the storm system had worked itself to the west so the sky was clear and warm. By the time we started feeling the cold from the mountain, we had to leave our horses. Serena was all too happy to run up the hill, but not before I forced her to put on a heavy white cloak.

The narrow passage came into view and it was the first time we laid our eyes on Snow Sand. I crouched down and ran my hands through it. Sure enough, the name was true to the texture. It felt course like granules of Sand, but it was cold like snow and melted after a while like the snow me and my cousins were use to. Briefly I wondered if they made glass out of the Snow Sand.

"Come on." Kunzite urged me up and we made our way up the passage. About two thirds up, we took a break in a cloister of huge boulders. Serena was just as hyper as when we started and she was drawing in the Snow Sand with a slender stick humming a soft tune. We got our next wind began hiking again. My legs were beginning to get numb and my nose was so cold, it felt like I didn't have one on my face anymore. There was a loud screech when were made it to the summit. Alerted, we all ducked down and Kunzite quickly covered Serena's mouth to keep her startled scream muffled. We were all on our stomach, crawling commando style. It wouldn't have been so bad if the Snow Sands didn't melt though my clothes. Raye told us to wait here with a hand signal and crept up and hid behind a craggy rock. There was another shriek from the unknown creature. Mina watched worriedly as Raye summoned her sword. From my place on the ground, I saw her eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" she yelled and ducked back down, slipped and rolled down a shallow curve. "It's a Dragon!"


	9. SEPARATED

Chapter 9

Separated

MINA

I stared in shock at Raye who was breathing hard as she slid to us.

"A dragon?" I managed to squeak out and then covered my ears as the dragon let out another screech.

"How strange. If there was a dragon on the Mountains then the Intibi Book would have noted it." Ami said quietly. But then shook her head as if disputing her own assessment. "Or maybe that's what we're supposed to face up here."

"But the Village." Lita interrupted. "I don't think there would be a village so close to a dragon in the first place. I think the dragon is out of place. Remember Ami? When we were reading the Elemental Magic book it told us that there were certain dragons that contributed to the element magic. This is not one of the mountains a dragon would be."

Ami nodded vigorously and Raye gave them a look. "Then what is it doing here?" She asked and looked behind us to see a blast of white.

"We have to go look." I told them and turned to Kunzite and Serena. He still had his hand over her mouth and Serena stayed still. "Take her down the mountain and wait for us." I told him urgently. I saw him give me a look of protest, but Raye cut him off with a silencing snap of her fingers. Kunzite didn't take too kindly to that reprimand and his ice blue eyes seemed to grow even colder.

"Our duty foremost is to protect the Princess. You have not discovered your powers." She told him sternly. I felt a little uneasy looking at the two. I knew that Kunzite wanted to help, but I also knew that Raye was right. I didn't like them fighting, or any ill feeling between them. After all we were a team and we had to like each other in order to get things done.

"Kunzite." I said quietly and touched his arm gently. A flow of power ran down my arm. I tried to snatch it back, but it was too late. Kunzite turned his attention to me. His eyes warmed a little, sparkled with tenderness. Damn it, I didn't want to manipulate him like that! "Please." I finished and he stared at me for a moment, before nodding and slowly crawling backwards with Serena in his arms. I shook my head, and turned to the girls. Raye didn't look too pleased with herself because she stared at Kunzite's retreating back with regret.

"Let's go see." Lita said and we all stood and hiked the rest of the way up the mountain. The rocks were ragged and wind blew the snow sands across our faces, getting into our eyes and noses. I summoned my bow and trudged behind Raye and Lita. Above our heads we saw a circling white dragon screeching angrily. From somewhere on the mountain something black shot from the ground and right at the dragon. It dodged it and opened its mouth, making a dive at the offending person below. There were shouts and the dragon let loose a white attack. It hit the ground with a resounding thump and shook the mountain. Dangerous sharp rocks broke from the jagged mountain top and we ran as fast as we could, dodging the flying sharp things and leaping over cracks. Raye motioned us to the left and we went. Beyond the jagged rocks we saw strange looking creatures. They were brown and hairy. Their faces were twisted and scarred like someone was in a fire and their faces melted. They were armed with a bow and sharp black arrows. What ever they were, Raye shook her head, a signal that they were a problem and needed to be taken care of. Raye had the Goddess of Might stone that gifted her with seeing the hearts of a person. Raye was very good at first impressions, and her first impression of these creatures was not good.

"Mina, a light arrow to stall them. We'll make our move then." Raye said. I nodded and stepped forward. I summoned a light arrow and armed my bow. It shone brightly I had to squint to take aim. I let it loose and it shot forward making a bight flash of light that took the creatures by surprise and blinded them. Raye quickly moved forward with Lita and Ami. I stood behind and watched over them.

Ami was the first to move and summoned her magic hitting two of the creatures and freezing them in place. Raye hit one of them with a cry shattering the creature. Lita waved her hand at one of the broken boulders and hurled it at the other frozen creature and shattered it. The brown, hairy creatures turned their attention to us and I quickly dispatched one of them that was taking an aim at Lita. Raye whipped through two of them, slicing heads and kicking their bodies to the ground. There had to be about ten or twelve and it took a while before they were all taken care of. Lita had a shallow cut on her cheek, and Raye's side was bleeding as well. Ami had a nasty bruise on her small chin and I had a whip mark across one of my legs. It stung like a mother taco, but I ignored it figuring that I would heal soon. Luckily the dragon stopped screeching and we all walked cautiously forward, prepared to take the Dragon if need be.

_Fiends! Blood thirsty fiends!_ It was a sizzling voice of alarm that made all of us stop dead in our tracks. The white dragon let out another chortled screech, not as loud as it did earlier. It saw us and hissed, preparing for another attack. We braced ourselves, but Ami stepped forward unexpectedly.

"Halt! We mean you no harm!" She yelled loud enough for the dragon to hear. It closed its mouth, swallowing its attack. It's huge scaly winged flapped hard as it landed on a huge boulder. I could see scorching black marks on it head, marring the touch looking skin. Needs some lotion…I thought absently before I let my bow and arrows disappear. Ami stepped before us, studying the smoking wounds. Globs of blood ran down one of its massive legs in a puddle on the rocks.

"Lita." Raye turned behind her and Lita nodded in understanding. She joined Ami and chanted a short while. The dragon must have sensed the spell for it reared back its head with a cautious hiss of warning. Ami held out a hand.

"We won't hurt you." She told her.

_It is a hard thing to trust human_. It hissed, but let Lita come closer to her. Lita let loose a gentle spell of healing. It looked like skipping white fireballs all in a row. It bounced from her hand in waves and rolled over the dragon. Soon, her wounds began to close and the pool of blood shimmered away in a blink of an eye.

"Feel better?" Lita asked and sat down before she fell to the floor from dizziness. For Raye to allow Lita to do such a spell that would make her so weak meant that she was secure in our surroundings and secure in the dragon's character as well. Raye would never allow me or my cousins to put ourselves in harms way if anything surrounding us was threatening.

_Yes, I am better. Thank you_. She said. Her voice was smoky and light we almost had to strain our minds to hear her. And how the heck was she using telepathy without or permission? With that thought, I began putting mental blocks up. It was a good skill to have learned. Kunzite showed us one time when we were in a training session. He and Raye would spar and he always managed to beat her. He said it was because her mind was too open, and it showed in her eyes. Every move, every counter move, he read in her face. Raye was really angry with his explanation and that night, she order Kunzite to teach us mind block techniques. He did so willingly, glad that she asked his help. Well, I amended that thought, _demanded_ his help.

I knew Kunzite got frustrated when Raye would decide to do things by herself, her own way. But that was how Raye was I explained to him one night when he and Raye were at odds again over another session of practice. I told him Raye was a very cautious person who went though a lot and learned how to deal her own way. She found ways to deal with things and when she found a way that would work, it was the only way she did things. It was hard to ask her to change and understandable to see that she wouldn't change. No matter what, Raye was the way, or there was no way. Well, for her at least, I thought and placed the last block up.

"What were those creatures?" Raye asked and made her sword disappear. The dragon snorted and looked in distaste at the slaughtered creatures. Thankfully the cold air was keeping the smell at bay. I stood over one of the bodies and studied the creature resisting he urge to summon a long arrow to poke and prod at it like I did with the dead frog I had to dissect in high school biology.

_Dark creatures that were created by the bodies of dead humans and beasts of the land. Minions of Diamond. Yomens._ The dragon said. Uggh, that was so sick, no wonder they smelled.

"Why were they attacking you?" Raye asked.

_They wanted my sister cradled in that peak_. She tossed her head and we all looked to see a nest. No wonder the people of the village didn't notice a dragon in their vicinity. It was on the other side of the mountain. She must have been keeping a low profile. So the yomens chased her here to get her sister? Poor Dragon fleeing from such a creature.

"Why did they want her?" Ami asked her sitting next to Lita. She gave her a skin of water and Lita sipped it here and there, gaining her color back in her cheeks.

_We are the last of the goddesses that managed to escape imprisonment_. She said simply. Lita choked on the water she was sipping and Raye simply raised a brow. She wasn't very surprised, I thought and mentally shrugged. Probably felt it when she was doing her character assessment. The dragon was slender and white, but soon her huge bulking form shimmered grey and the outline of the dragon changed into something smaller, forming long legs, arms, and then the shimmering subsided and a tall, tanned woman stood before us. She had long black hair, but when the wind shifted and blew the strands, the sunlight bled through them and I notices that her hair was almost dark green. She had honey brown eyes, but other than that, she looked remarkably like her sisters.

"I am Trista, Goddess of Illusion." She bowed her head almost reverently. "And finally I cast my eyes on the chosen four, the Shay Warriors."

"Your colorings are much different than that of your Sisters." Lita said, standing. She was stronger now, I could see, and glad about that.

"Yes, Hotaru and I take after our father." She said a bit dryly.

"Hotaru? She is your sister?" I asked, shifting my weight to one leg, with a resting hand on my hip.

"Yes, she is the Goddess of Destruction. She has just turned twelve, and is at a precious stage in her life. All Goddess and Gods go through the process when they reach a certain age. Her powers are growing and at times, they are uncontrollable. She is vulnerable, and Diamond knows it, that is why he sent the yomens to kill her."

"So, it's like puberty for the gods?" Lita asked with a smile. Trista smiled slightly, and inclined her head yes.

"Thankfully, the process is almost finished and then, she will be well." With that said, there was a loud boom, and we turned to see rock fly from the peak Hotaru was on. The rained down, and Ami had just enough time to summon a gust of wind to blow the debris from us before we were crushed by the flying boulders. Her hand lowered when all was clear, and the wind resumed is course like nothing ever happened. "Now she is done." Trista spoke and soon, and small dark figure shot from the peak and careened toward us. As it got closer, we saw the dark hair of the girl. She stopped short, flying more calmly now, her purple eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed. She landed next to Trista, dressed much like her older sister in dark robes of blue and black. If anything, they looked normal, and unnoticeable, just the way they wanted. Hotaru was pale, and her expression was solemn, kind of sad really. It struck me how innocent she looked, all the while harnessing a powerful gift. Goddess of Destruction. She must be the youngest I decided and offered a smile. She inclined her head in acknowledgment.

"Feel better?" Trista asked. Hotaru turned to her sister and nodded once.

"Nice to meet you." Lita said with a little wave, and greetings from myself and my other two cousins commenced.

"The Orb of Verdin." Raye finally got down to business. "Tell, us where it can be found."

"Ahh, so Serenity has decided to gather them. Well, you're in luck aren't you? Come, we will show you the way." Hotaru spoke, and she began walking quickly. The top of the mountain was okay, I guess, it was still cold, but at least my legs weren't suffering the way they did when we were hiking up. We came to an unremarkable stone just a few yards away. It was flat on the top, and as high as Lita's chest. I was little annoyed that I had to tippy toe to see. Raye brushed the Snow Sand from the top and we saw a jagged inscription. Ami tippy toed and studied the inscription.

"Time crested lock ensures this rock." She said aloud. She began thinking, muttering under her breath. I looked to Trista and Hotaru who were murmuring between themselves.

"You might have to come back to this one until we find the item to open it." Trista finally said and we all turned to one another. They can't be kidding! All this way, braving the cold and the threat of camping in snow? All for nothing?

"What does it need?" Raye asked in exasperation.

"A special charm. They are very rare and—" Raye interrupted them.

"A Bowa Charm?" She asked. Trista's expression never changed, but I could see that she was surprised.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hotaru asked. Raye shook her head and we all explained what had happened just this morning.

"Where is she now?" Horatu asked excitedly. It was the first time I saw her act her age. She seemed like she had to grow up too fast. Poor thing.

"I'll go and get them." Ami offered. I decided to follow her.

LITA

Raye and I stayed behind as Ami and Mina descended from the mountain. I was still a little weak, I could feel what ever it was inside of me that made my magic shiver. It was a fluttering feeling, and my fingertips still tingled. It was kind of annoying, and I rubbed my arms impatiently. Trista and Hotaru were silent. Whispering a few things to one another.

"_I wonder what they plan to do. I hope it doesn't hurt her_." I switched languages. Raye shrugged.

"_They won't. I feel they have a close connection to her. She is their family after all, their niece_." It seemed like it took the group forever to hike up here to meet us. I saw the top of Kunzite's hair after a while and he had little Serena in his arms. As soon as they reached the top, Serena scrambled out of his arms. He let go of her arm reluctantly, regarding the new pair of people with caution. Serena didn't seem to take mind of them. I glanced up and saw a warm smile grace the two goddesses.

"She looks like Serenity." Hotaru spoke first and kneeled in front of her. Serena offered a smile and Hotaru stood and gave Serena a cute little bow. "Hello." She said. Serena smiled brightly.

"Hi!" She greeted and Raye cleared her throat for attention.

"Serena we need your help." Raye said. Serena nodded.

"Okay, what can I do?" She asked. Trista patted the flat stone. Kunzite lifted her and Serena stared down at the uninteresting stone, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Can you put your hand here for me?" Trista asked. Serena placed her hand without even hesitating and the stone rumbled. Serena gasped and jerked her hand away.

"I have you." Kunzite told her and tightened his hold on her. Serena looked from Mina, to Ami, then to me and then Raye. We all nodded in encouragement, prepared for what ever would happen. She placed her little hand back on the stone and it rumbled again, and then glowed bright purple. The writings on the rock faded and then there was a loud crack and Serena jerked her hand away. The rock shook open and inside there was a small purple clear gem. Raye reached down and picked it up. As soon as her hand left, the rock snapped back together.

"Whoa, that was close." I muttered.

"That was too easy." Raye said with a troubled look. It was. The rock vibrated and then it sank into the ground.

"Get her out of here!" Raye yelled to Kunzite over the roar of the vibrations. The ground shook and we all were tossed to the ground. Kunzite had lost his old on Serena and she fell with a scream by my side. I grabbed her quickly and held her close. The tremble of the ground was so terrible that it shook me and Serena from the rest of the party. Serena was crying and held on to my neck, choking the air from my lungs.

"Lita!" Mina screamed, but dots swam in my vision. I tried to get Serena's arms to loosen, to give me some air, and when I managed to do that, we were airborne, sailing off the opposite side of the mountain. The air rushed all around us. I was so disorientated. I couldn't see my cousins anymore. The mountain was coming apart like a stack of legos and rocks were falling all around. But I kept Serena close to me, cradling her to me. I was still weak from my powers, but I knew what spell I had to chant for us to make it safely to the ground. My ears were ringing from the fast whistling wind. I turned our bodies until we were on our sides.

Controlling our movements was hard. The ground was coming closer and closer to us, and then I closed my eyes tightly and chanted as fast as I could, making sure the words were enunciated right, putting the breaks between the words and summoning a certain part of my powers. It was an elemental spell and I knew I would be so weak afterwards, but I had no choice. The last word left my mouth and a gust of wind wrapped tightly around us like ribbons, slowing our decent.

Luck was on our side and we landed in a patch of cold, shaded green grass. Blinking, I sat up with Serena still holding tight to my clothes. It was seconds before the falling rocks fell as well, and I rolled us closer to the base of the mountain. A cave! I spotted it immediately and stood on shaky legs and dashed head first inside before a gigantic rock walled us in. I heard my breath in the echoing cave, felt Serena tremble in my arms, but she didn't cry. Groaning, I managed to lift my self up. Taking deep breaths, I tried to stop my dizziness, but I used so much of my powers, I fell back in an abyss of black.

XOXO

NEPHRITE

Morning rose and filtered in through the curtains of my huge house. It was cold and bright in my room forcing me to get up. So, hefting a sigh I called for a maid with the ding of a bell. A short while later, she knocked.

"Bath!" I barked through the door and heard her scurry away with my order. Another knock at the door and my maleservant entered looking mildly amused with me.

"What is wrong with you? You're usually in a good mood in the morning." He asked and pulled open a door to my closet to get my clothes.

"Bad night." I bit at him and poured myself some water that was on the night stand. My mouth was dry and hot but the water did nothing for me.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked me tossing some clothes on my bed, and then tossing a clean towel next to it.

"Not really." I muttered because in truth, I couldn't elaborate. It was a strange dream, full of darkness. All I heard was a little girl humming. I could tell she was waiting for something, or rather someone. But she was in the dark and she was stroking someone's hair. Another annoying knock and my maleservant nodded his head.

"Bath is ready for you Lord Nephrite." His kind blue eyes sparkled softly and he smiled. "I think you are going to have a big day." Frowning I grabbed my towel and threw it over my shoulder.

"Why do you say that Artemis?" I asked. He shrugged and turned himself into a little white cat, like he did so many times when they were to go exploring. "I'll be waiting for you when you are finished." And then the little cat hurried down the hall with a swish of his tail.

When I entered the bath room, steam rose to great me, clinging to my skin. After a very relaxing morning bath, I dressed, grabbed a quick bite to eat and was off to find Artemis. He was perched in the horse stalls, watching the boy workers clean. My horse must have smelled me because he started prancing in his stall with excitement.

"So where are we going?" I asked, walking to a saddle rack and taking mine from its hook. Artemis twitched his tail serenely and said noting only watched me saddle my horse. I hopped in the saddle and we all walked into the bright morning sunlight.

"Its daytime now, do you want o go to the landslide?" He asked me. Oh yeah, there was a landslide from one of the mountains yesterday afternoon. It had been dangerous to go there when it occurred because rocks were still falling and rolling down the side of the mountain and dust was in the air. But it should have calmed by now. We made the trek up to the base of the mountain. Big boulders dotted the landscape, setting into their new places. I dismounted and Artemis and I scouted the new terrain.

"Must have been a disturbance in the summit." Artemis murmured settling on a rock and looking up. The top of the Snow Sand Mountains looked really different. After staring at them over the past ten years on my life, it was so strange to be looking at them now.

_Hello_! I stopped and listened. What was that? Who was that? It was faint, but I was pretty sure I heard someone's little voice. _Someone_?

"I heard that." Artemis jumped from the rock and I followed.

"Hello!" I called out in a loud voice and stopped to listen for a response. "Hello?"

_Help us!_ The little voice called out again.

"Where are you?" I called out, pushing myself behind a couple of rocks.

"Here! Can you hear me?" The voice called out. I was pretty sure that whoever it was, was behind this rock that stood in front of me. It was huge and way to big for me to move alone. Panic welled inside my chest, and I leaned against the side of the boulder to at least try.

"Artemis! Help me!" I told him. The cat trotted in a circle, and then light gathered around him and he turned back into a human. Together, we both pushed as hard as we cold, but the damn rock only rocked once or twice. Panting, sweat dripping down by face, I mustered all the strength I could, and Artemis and I managed to make a small opening between the cave and the rock. Breathing hard, I crouched down and pressed my face against the rock. "Are you there?" I asked. There was shuffling and soon a little girl's face peeked in at me. She was a beautiful little thing, big bright blue eyes and a mass of wavy hair in front of her face.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Serena." She said. Artemis turned back into a cat and brushed against my leg. "It's cold in here, and Lita is still asleep." She looked behind her.

"Lita? Is there someone else in there with you?" I asked. She nodded.

"We fell from the mountain and she got tired from using her magic." Magic huh? There were very few people who could use magic, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I believed her at all.

"Can you squeeze out of there?" I asked. She sat back and studied the crack and shook her head.

"Maybe I could, but Lita can't." She said. "And I don't want to leave her here all by herself." I sat back on my heels and looked to Artemis for a suggestion.

"Perhaps we could use your horse. With both of us and your horse, we should be able to move the rock far enough to get them both out. I agreed and dug in my saddle and took out a coarse rope. I positioned Star in front of the boulder and wrapped the rope around it too. Artemis changed back into a human and together, all three of us pushed and pulled the rock back. Soon, there was enough room for me to get to them. Serena crawled out. She was about six, with dove grey pants and a pink button up shirt. Her hair was done up in little bun looking pony tails. She was bare footed and dirt smudged her little face. Artemis took a blanket from Stars side bag and wrapped it around the little girl.

I crouched in the low ceiling cave and saw a bundle of green and brown. I kneeled and touched the bundle. It was warm and I pulled at the pale green fabric. It was dark, so all I made out was small features. I gathered the girl in my arms and went out of the cave. When we got into the light, I looked at the bundle in my arms and froze. She…was…beautiful. So perfect, and warm, and alive. Soft features, long lush lashes, small nose, pink lips. A mass of auburn curls cascaded down my arms. Oh gods, she smelled so sweet, powdery and sugary, like she just baked cookies or something. I protectively tightened my hold on her, and brought her closer to my chest. I felt like I had to keep her safe, and I was angry that she was hurt in the first place. I felt like I failed her somehow, and I was angry at myself.

"Nephrite." Artemis broke through my red hazy and I glanced at him. Serena was in his arms and asleep. Artemis smiled and shrugged.

"She was really tired. We should get them back. The woman in your arms looks like she has a nasty gash on her arm. Startled, I looked down ands saw a line of blood trickle down her arm, and drip off her finger tips. Enraged even more, I cursed and stalked to my horse. I refused to let her go, so I carried her in my arms, all the way to the Manor House.

XOXO

AN:…Uh…uummm….review? Please? And thank you for reading! Love you all lots and lots kisses! _MUH_!


	10. BLACK MORNINGS

Chapter 10

Black Mornings

RAYE

I sat in my room as the twin moons overtook the sky. They were huge tonight for some reason, and night seemed to fall slowly over us. Faintly I could hear the fire crackle and the creaking of the old floor board in the inn we were staying in.

"Black Mornings." Ami said softly as she sat next to me. I sighed and put my forehead to the cold window pane. Ami's soft little hands brushed my long hair from my shoulders. "It happens every other year. It when this world moves into its farthest rotation from their sun and one of the moons casts a shadow over this world. A sequence of three days starts later and daylight lasts just a few hours."

"Is that why the moons are so close right now?" It was Mina's voice and she fit herself to my other side.

"It will happen the day after tomorrow. The first day of the Black Mornings."

I said nothing as the two chatted around me. It was warm in my room, and even warmer with Ami and Mina around me. I felt a little better about losing Lita and Serena off the mountain. The anger had subsided but now, I was feeling really horrible. I was worried about them. Really worried. I knew they were still alive, I felt our connection. But our connection was weak. Both Serena and Lita were so far away from me…

"They'll be okay Raye." Mina's voice finally broke through my brooding thoughts. I turned to them and smiled weakly.

"Will the Black Mornings affect Serena's Bowa Charm?" I asked. Ami looked a little surprised at the question.

"I'm not sure. If it did, it should stall her growth for at least two days." She shrugged. "Perhaps when she turns twelve and fifteen."

"We'll find them." Mina said firmly. She was right. They couldn't be that far away. We just had to go through a pass in the south to get to the other side of the Snow Sands Mountain, and Ami said there were at least three small villages. What was it called again? Harron Valley? Ami gave us the run down on the history of King Xander's secret alliance with the four minor kingdoms. I got the feeling she was hiding something about them also.

"We'll leave in the morning." I told them quietly.

XOXO

Goddess of the Chalice, Beryl, hurt really really bad. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could and forced herself not to move one inch as the Demon King of the Wastelands was moving within her. She could feel her inside tremble with pain as he spilled himself. It was like a hundred rusty needles pierced her womb, and the Demon King groaned and pulled harshly away from her. She forced herself to blink back her tears of disgust as she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped between her legs. She tried not to let her hands shake and tried not to show the Demon King how much she hated him. He wouldn't have noticed anyway. He was too busy buttoning his pants. His great big hairy hands fumbled clumsily over the small buttons and his thick, wrinkled, leather skin made her feel even more repulsed.

"You have decided then? To join our Lord Diamond." She spoke, shaking out her fire red hair. The Demon King turned his bald head to her and smiled. His thin, dry lips were in a smirk.

"Of course I have decided. I had decided before you came to see me." His voice was raspy, like dead leaved shaking in the brutal wind. Blood rushed to Beryl's cheeks.

"And this…" She began and the Demon King let out a cackle and threw his huge hulking body on his bed.

"Just icing on the cake. Thank you my dear." He said. Beryl bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from lashing out brutally against the demon. The Demon King held out a parchment scroll.

"Your prize." He mused and Beryl stalked toward him and took it from his hairy hands. Bastard, all that for something she was already guaranteed. She wished she could kill him. She had a pretty good way of doing so that involved a dull sword and a bat of flesh eating ants. But alas, she had a duty to do, and that was to gain as many Demon Kings and Queens her Lord Diamond needed.

A teleport spell was cast and she arrived outside where her waiting carriage was waiting. A yomen silently opened the door for her and she slid inside, still sizzling. She arrived at the Black Crystal Palace in minutes. It was once her father's palace, King Verdin. But when her Lord Diamond took over, he did some remodeling. It still was a bit creepy going inside the doors that her family once lived in and not having her siblings there to greet her.

"Goddess, a message from the Sera Battalion you sent to capture Goddess Hotaru." A yomen quickly stepped in from of her. Annoyed, Beryl flicked her hand and sent the yomen flying across the room and into a wall.

"Later you fool." She hissed and started down the long corridor, and up the spiraling stair to Lord Diamond's meeting chambers. She stopped short when she heard distinct sounds that he was not alone. Her anger sparked even more and jealousy pulsed throughout her blood. She suffered so much for him, did so many horrible things and he still could not see her. She loved him so desperately; she did these things for him, like letting the lowly Demon King of the Wasteland have her. And he was in there, with some whore that had no such loyalty. Not like her.

So she waited, and a couple of minutes later, the door opened and a Sky Blue Succubus left. Beryl tensed, and felt something in the air. She gave the Succubus a critical look over and let out a hiss, quickly grabbing the skinny thing by the neck and slammed her against the wall. There was a loud smack and the Succubus tried to escape, but red burned in Beryl's eyes.

"Bitch. Think you could get away with that thing growing inside you?" She hissed in an ever so deadly voice. The Sky Blue Succubus's light blue eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Beryl simply put a hand to the Succubus's stomach and with a quick spell the life of the small babe that was beginning to grow was snuffed out. The Succubus's eyes rolled back and she trembled with pain. Beryl let her drop to the floor in a pool of her own blood. She kneeled down and took a handful of the hurt girl's blue hair and made the girl look at her.

"Tell the others if something like this happens again, more that just a bastard seed with be killed. I will be the _only_ one to carry our Lord's children. Not disgusting, lowly creatures like you. Understand?" She said. The Sky Blue Succubus nodded quickly and Beryl stood. "Clean this mess up." She said before entering the meeting chambers.

"Did you get it?" Lord Diamond asked as soon as she entered the room. He shook back his thick mane of silver white hair and proceeded to button the rest of his white jacket. Beryl smiled and ever so gently placed the parchment on the table. Lord Diamond took it and settled around the table in a huge black crystal chair. He broke the wax seal and skimmed over it before a little smile pulled at his lips.

"Good." He said with a note of dismissal. Beryl bowed and left the room. By the time she got down stairs, there was a yomen pacing widely down stairs.

"Goddess! Grave news!" He said as soon as he saw her. Beryl sighed and waited.

"Sera Battalion is no where to be found. They were to report on Goddess Hotaru's capture by noon but no one seems to know where they went!" Beryl frowned at this.

"Renegades?" She asked. The reporting yomen shook his head vehemently.

"Should I send a messenger to seek out this unusual business?" He asked. Beryl shrugged.

"Do what you must and report every three hours on your progress." Was all she said and went to the bathing chamber to get the smell of the Demon King off of her.

XOXO

LITA

I felt really really thirsty. And hot. I tried to groan, but my throat was dry. It took a second to process my thoughts before I popped my eyes open ad started looking widely around.

"Serena?" My voice was a squeaky scratch and I cleared my throat and flipped the blankets off of my body. "Serena!" I cried out louder and stumbled to the door. I yanked it open, fighting the panic that was welling up inside. I had no idea as to where I was, or how I got there. All I wanted to know was where Serena was. The hallway was dark and vacant of anyone and I decided to be as quiet as I could. I didn't sense any real danger, but I could never be to sure.

I tiptoed down the hallway and then I saw stairs. There was a faint light of a lamp and I walked cautiously down. There was a low murmur and I lightened my steps as much as I could with a little assist of my powers.

"'Little Princess, Little Prince I cannot find you.' Said the Little Prince in a light, playful voice. In the distance the Little Prince heard giggling in some bushes not to far away and the Little Prince hopped over to see." A male was reading to someone.

"Is it the Little Princess?" I heard Serena asked in a hushed, interested voice. The man laughed a sound that made my skin grow warm. I watched as the man turned the page of the huge book he was holding.

"Just beyond the bushes, the Little Prince spotted the color white, and then it was gone in a flash. 'Little Princess where are you?'" The Little Prince asked again. Suddenly, the Little Princess popped out from behind a rock with a loud cry. 'Here I am silly boy!' The Little Princess said and she and the Little Prince laughed out loud. 'Little Princess!' There was another voice and the Little Princess turned to the sound. "'Who is that?' The Little Prince asked. The Little Princess just smiled and waved goodbye. 'We'll play tomorrow boy!' And the she was gone and the Little Prince hopped away. The person who called the Little Princess gave the girl a hug. 'Where were you Little Princess? We were looking high and low for you.' The Little Princess just smiled. 'It's a secret' she said and ran back to the castle." The male stopped and looked into his arms where I could see little Serena's golden head rested.

"Serena?" He whispered her name but Serena just let out a little sigh. The man placed the book by a nearby table and stood up. I was going to hide—you know, dash back into a shadow, but I was rooted to the spot. As he stood, my eyes were locked onto his growing figure. He was so tall, and his hair was so long, and his eyes were do dark, and his face…I realized that I was gawking and I quickly gave my head a quick shake. He stilled all of the sudden when he saw me.

"So, you're awake." He said. Just like before, his voice tenor made my skin grow warm. He had such a beautiful dark voice.

"Yes." I managed to say with my cracked voice. Serena's head lolled deeper in the crook of his arms. She grew I realized, staring at her in a big shirt that hung from her little shoulders. Her hair was so long, it touched the tops of his knees, which was saying a lot seeing how tall he was. "I'm sorry, you are…"

"Nephrite." He said. Nephrite….that's a strange name. Nephrite stood awkwardly in front of me and I cursed myself for being really weird.

"Here, let me…" I began, but he shook his head.

"I have her." He said.

"But…" I began, but he shook his head again.

"Really, I have her. I don't want you to open your wound." A little off track, I looked at what I was wearing. Dirty clothes, eww, that's a good impression. Bare foot, my arm was wrapped. I tugged at the knot tied to my arm and the white ribbon of cloth fell away. My skin was a bit pink but other than that it was alright.

"Impossible, it took thirty five stitches to…" Nephrite touched my arm. He was so close I could see that his eyes were dark intense blue.

"I heal fast." I said softly. Nephrite regarded me a bit hesitantly and I tried to smile his concerns away.

"I'll put her to sleep and then we have some things to discuss." He said. Well, I owed him some explanations I guess. I decided to follow him up stairs. He put Serena in my room and I sat beside her, pulling the blankets to her chin. So how old was she now? She was three when we fell from the mountain, and now she had to be six. I looked from her to the window where night loomed. How long was I out? A whole day? And I left her to deal with these strangers all by her self?

"She was okay." Nephrite's voice cut into my thoughts. "She was worried about you and would come check on you every hour. My male servant and I found you both this morning, in a cave." He told me. I winced. Stupid mountain had to go all berserk and toss me and Serena from the top. I wonder where my cousins were. How long would it be until I found them? What would I do until then? Well, if my mother was correct, if I was lost I was to stay where I was until someone found me. But does that rule really work here? I mean, these strangers have done so much for Serena and I. How could I ask them for more?

"We were separated from our party." I began, before I could stop my self. For some reason, I saw no point in telling Nephrite anything other than the truth. "My cousins and I were looking for something on the mountain, and the mountain began to shake. We were thrown off and I had to use more that what I should have."

"Magic?" He asked. I saw the disbelief in his eyes. After all, I knew that only a rare few in this whole world knew how to use magic. I nodded, and opened the window to the room with a flick of my finger, like I was flicking a bug. The curtains billowed in the cool night air. Nephrite turned to it, a little surprised, but no really startled. I felt much better now, I couldn't even feel the power I used being drained from my body.

"Interesting." He murmured in a strange tone. I regarded him mutely, studying his expression. He was fixated on my hands. "Hold still." He said, and amazingly I did what he said. It was like a spell had bound me to what he asked. He kneeled in front of me, and took my hands into his own, turning until he saw my palm. My silver star shone in the dim lamp light of the moons. I felt his breath slow, and grow heavy. With a one of his long fingers, he gently stroked the star on my hand, tracing the faint thin lines.

_Partners_. Raye had asked Mina bluntly the day Kunzite joined us. Someone saved just for me. To make me stronger, to teach, and love…I smiled and linked hands with Nephrite, feeling a strong bond begin to form.

"_Mine_." I whispered in English, and then broke away from him. One day, I will have him. When that day was? Well that was something different.

"What did you say?" He asked. I shrugged and smiled not answering his question.

"It's nice to meet you." I told him and he smirked a little. He knew I avoided saying our bond out loud. But he knew I knew.

"Lita, of the Shay Warriors. He sat in a chair, lazily. "I grew up knowing my purpose, hearing the story of the Shay Warriors."

"That's nice to hear. As for me…hey, one day I was hiking in England, the next thing I knew I was being sucked down a hole." I told him nonchalantly.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. I shrugged. It's been a while since I last checked how long we have been here.

"About half a year." I told him.

"And Serena? She is Princess of Mayvelynn? A demi goddess?" I nodded. Serena had sprawled herself across the whole bed. "Interesting." He murmured again. Humm, that seems to be his favorite word…

XOXO

AMI

As we rode though the pass, I felt a little better because we were closer to Lita and Serena. I felt it in my heart. It was only Raye, Mina, Kunzite and I that rode this day. Trista thought it wise for her and Hotaru to leave as soon as possible. The two goddesses told us that they would be waiting back at the Main House for our return. I saw the way Hotaru looked at Trista's announcement. She wanted to stay with us and help find Lita and Serena. But Trista warned her of the yomens who would still be looking for her and she reluctantly decided to go.

Luckily the pass through the Snow Sand Mountains was wide enough for our horses to follow so our trip was short. We made it through the pass in two hours, and arrived in a vast, lush valley. There were no villages that I could see or smell really. I used my powers to carry the winds to me to see if populations were close. But there was a faint smell of smoke. Sweet wood was the popular fire wood, and I smelled a faint stench of it toward the west.

"Kunzite, you know this land pretty well. Tell me, is there anywhere Lita and Serena could be?" Raye asked. Silence fell over the party and Kunzite gave her a surprised look. But it was quickly hidden and he looked around. He nodded to the right.

"This is Harron Valley. Once it was a thriving land with a place for Shepards and Cattle folk. Now, the grass is poisoned and it had lost its appeal. But there should be a royal country house that way. It's not far from the mountain. It's the best place to start." He said. Raye nodded.

"Lead the way." She said. Kunzite rode ahead of us, and Mina gave a little laugh.

"_Thank you Raye_." She spoke and Raye just shrugged and followed close behind him. That was a major break through for Raye. It was a good thing because she trusted Kunzite now.

Soft sounds of shuffling grass blew against Mercury's long legs and he nibbled here and there at small flowers that were called horses-treats. The name said enough about the flower. Kinda like catnip, but for horses. It made the trip faster because the horses tried to eat as many horse-treats they could before another did. It was a funny kind of playtime for them and we all laughed about it. Clouds dipped low to the tips of the smaller mountains that surrounded Harron Valley and a chill swept down and rolled over us. I pulled my cloak tighter around me and put pressure on Mercury's side to press faster. The rest of the party followed, not wanting to get caught in the beginning rains.

"There." Kunzite pointed to a building in the distance and we all kicked our horsed into an all out run. The cold winds whipped my cloak back, and I leaned in to keep the wind from slapping me in the face. Mercury's muscles clenched and tensed as he ran to the building.

"Hold!" A man stepped from the gates with his hand held out. He looked old from a distance, but as we got closer, I could see that he was rather young. His blue eyes were hard with warning. "You have no business here. Our Lord had no time for visitors." He said.

"I am Kunzite of Midnight Terra. I wish to speak with your Lord. Will you challenge my request?" Kunzite's voice was nothing like I heard before. Raye, Mina and I exchanged looks. Impressive really, it was the first time I actually looked at him like a King.

The man gave a look over us and motioned a young boy hiding behind a large wooden shed to come to him. He whispered something to the boy and he took off down the pebbled way. I sighed and jumped from my horse. My legs were beginning to cramp, and my butt was pretty numb.

"You found us!" A little voice called out and we all turned to see Serena running down the stairs. She was dressed in an oversized nightgown because she had grown. Mina let out a little cry and scrambled from her horse. Serena broke through the white haired man and sailed into Mina's arms. I was so relived I joined the reunion. Serena was talking so fast we could barely keep up with what she was saying.

"Where is Lita?" Raye asked her after a long hug. Serena smiled a little secretively like she had the juiciest gossip.

"She is coming with Nephrite." She said and turned her attention to Kunzite who had stood quietly and watched the whole exchange. Serena laughed and held out her hands and Kunzite scooped her up with a playful groan.

"You're getting so big Little Princess. I can hardly hold you anymore." He said with hic icy blue eyes sparkling.

"I missed all of you so much. I'm glad we're together again." She said. Kunzite let her down.

"_Big softy_." Mina said with a roll of her eyes. The white haired man seemed to let his guard down, and he opened the gate for us. Serena ran and took the man's hand and began pulling him to the door.

"Come on Artemis, Nephrite needs to tell you something." She said. It was an interesting scene. Serena had only been here for a day and a half and already, this stranger was trusted and made her friend. It only showed me that Serena trusted readily and she could get along with almost anyone.

The house looked rather old, but it was in spectacular shape. Artemis led us through the threshold where a warm fire crackled alive. I looked behind us to see the young boy Artemis beckoned earlier was putting away our horses just as a sheet of rain fell down. The poor boy hunched over, tugging at the reigns. With a little frown, I summoned some warm air from the house and made a little bubble around him to keep him dry. The boy seemed a little confused as to what was happening and he looked toward my way where I gave him a wink and a little wave. His little face brightened up and the door closed behind me.

"Guys!" Lita cam running down stairs and we all crowded together to give hugs and such. "I'm so glad you're here! Oh my gosh, you cannot begin to know what it felt like to be separated…" She began to tear. "I mean we were only apart for a few days but it seemed like forever!" She said and wiped her cheeks.

"How have you been? I know you out did yourself when you came off the mountains and Serena gave us the jist of what you went through. But, are you okay? Recovered?" Raye asked, holding Lita by the arm and giving her a critical look over.

"Just a cut, but you know how fast we heal. Artemis and Nephrite really helped us out." Lita replied. Moments later, a tall man came down stairs. I surmised it was Nephrite. Raye dropped her hands from Lita's arms and looked beyond her shoulder at Nephrite coming down the stairs. We all quieted as she studied him intently, she circled him with a hand on her hip while Nephrite stood still.

"_So, he is yours_?" Raye finally asked Lita. I saw Lita flush and nod a little.

"Alright! Two down and two more to go." Mina said happily, pretending to clap her hands.

"_Huh, right_." Raye muttered. I had to smile. If there was anything Raye hated more was something that was planned for her. Especially when it came to men. One time, Mina dared to set up Raye with a blind date without telling Raye. The whole thing backfired on her when Raye found out. She threw a huge rock into the windshield of Mina's brand new beamer and didn't talk to her for two weeks. Mina learned her lesson, and Lita and I never conceive the thought of ever doing that to Raye. Lest we get caught in her revenge inferno. The idea that we had partners didn't set too well with her or me for that matter. I saw how close Mina and Kunzite were getting, and it was strange to get that involved with someone when you knew that as soon as you were finished here, you had to leave them.

I thought back to my last boyfriend, Greg. He received a scholarship to study abroad, and no matter how much we tried to have a long distance relationship, it never felt real. We were so far away from one another, and I caught myself looking for someone else. I felt so horrible about it, and when I thought that Greg might be doing the same thing, it felt even worse. I really loved him, but there were so many other people right next me that my feeling for him began to grow weaker and weaker until one day I awoke and realized that he and I never called one another for three whole months. From there, I knew we were finished. I missed him, and sometimes I catch myself wondering what he is doing right now. Is he thinking about me? Is he happy? What would have happened if we stayed together? What kind of future did I give up when I gave up on our relationship…

"_Ami_!" Mina snapped her fingers in my face and my thoughts scattered. I flushed.

"_Sorry, what were you saying_?" I asked.

"_We're thinking that we should leave as soon as possible to make it back to the Main House by late tomorrow morning_." Raye said.

"_That sounds good. We just have to restock our supplies. Is Nephrite up for the plan?_" I asked looking to the stranger talking quietly to Kunzite in the corner of the room.

"_He has no choice does he_?" Raye snickered. I shrugged and untied my cloak from my throat. It fell heavily down my back and I caught it before it tumbled to the floor in a big heap.

"Come on Serena. I have some extra clothes for you." Mina said and sat down on the couch to dig in her bagpack. Serena plopped next to her.

"Good. I don't like this nightgown." She began to pull off her clothes in front of everyone, but I quickly stopped her.

"You're a big girl now Serena and it's not proper to get naked in front of an audience." I whispered in her ear. Serena looked to Nephrite and Kunzite looking blankly at her. She flushed.

"I'll change in a room." She said and gathered her clothes from Mina and shot up the stairs.

XOXO

SERENA

The Main House was as busy as ever when we arrived home after out journey from Harron Valley. I sat behind Ami because she was the smallest, and didn't take a lot of the saddle. This morning, I grew to twelve. The morning started out really slow. Light reached us late and I heard Ami explaining to Lita about Black Mornings. I looked down at my wrist and saw two charms left on my Bowa Charm, but Ami told me that they wouldn't fall until one of the Black Mornings was over. Black mornings were two days, so that meant that I was going to stay twelve for two day and when I turned fifteen, I would stay fifteen for two days as well. Mina told me it was a good thing because she had a lot to tell me, and these ages were the right time. I didn't know what she was talking about because she wouldn't tell me anymore.

"Mistresses!" I saw Rita running to greet us at the Main House gate. She looked at the others, pausing on Nephrite, and finally settling her eyes on me. I fidgeted under her gaze.

"Is that the Princess?" She asked as Raye slipped off her horse and gave her the reigns. Raye nodded, but Rita said nothing more. We all slipped off of our horses and I stayed closed to Nephrite and Kunzite as we entered the gates. I didn't like all the strange looks everyone was giving me. I wanted to yell and tell them about the Bowa Charm.

"Come on Little Princess." Nephrite pulled my arm and I followed him silently. When we got inside, everyone parted ways and I was left standing in the parlor room. Okay…now what am I to do?

"Princess, I admit I am curious about your…uh…growth spurt, but I am sure there is a reason behind it." Rita came from behind me. She smiled gently and bowed. "Shall I show you to your room?" She asked.

"Alright. That sounds great." I said. I followed her up the stairs. I know the whole story about when I was a baby until now because Ami told me. And it was strange because I felt like I lived all these years that I had skipped. It was baffling to the others as well because I knew things that they never told me. I knew how to speak, I knew about the world around me. I knew how Raye was, and how Mina, Lita and Ami were also. I knew Nephrite well, and Kunzite well. It was like I grew up around them normally. I had memories about certain events that helped me grow, like when Lita and Ami showed me some of their magic skills. I knew how to handle a sword even though no one ever taught me.

"Here we are." Rita fumbled with one of her pockets and pulled out a ring of keys. She inserted a pretty one with a decorative handle and I heard the bolt move. She pushed open the door. "The Shay Warriors had asked me to save this room for you. It's the master bedroom where your father, King Xander stayed as well as your mother Goddess Selene. I've cleaned it as much as I could, I hope you are pleased." She said and I stepped inside.

It was a massive room that took up almost the whole top of the Main House. Clean, shiny wooden floors. White walls with jewels of silver dotting them like little stars. A Huge vanity table with an exquisite mirror sat against the wall. The bed was big, with fresh sheets and fluffy pillows. A chest was at the foot of the bed. It was carved in fine white marble. I kneeled in front of it and traced the carvings of stars and the twin moons. It was so beautiful, I was anxious to see what was in it.

"You are pleased Princess Serena?" Rita asked. I turned to her and nodded.

"Very. Thank you." I murmured to her. She smiled and bowed once more.

"I will send Lizzy with clothes for you and Molly has prepared a bath once you have settled." She bowed and then left. I turned my attention back to the chest and fingered the lock. Frowning, I tried to lift the lid, but it was no use. Standing, I decided to go through the drawers of the tall dresser, and the vanity, but nothing. Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Where could it be?" I muttered. My curiosity was eating me! How can such a thing distract me so? And I just got in here! _Tap tap_

"Come." I said in a far away tone. The girls came in and Mina and Lita jumped onto my bed.

"_Comfy_." Lita said lying on her side, propping her head on her hand.

"_What's wrong Serena? You don't like your room? Because if not, I could always trade you._" Mina said in a teasing voice.

"_It's pretty big_." I admitted, but shook my head. "_But it's just right for me_." I told her. "_It's the chest. I can't find the key to it and I want to know what's in it_." I said motioning to the white box Raye and Ami were sitting on. They got off and Ami smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said and left us, dashing out the door. We chatted idly until she came back with the Intibi book. She muttered something and then there was a light that bathed the room. We all crowded in to read the script.

_Winding roads of hidden paths_

_Red desires that come to pass_

_Unknown light, bleeding sin_

_And the age of knowing will begin_

_The key to this is what you find_

_That makes even the strongest blind_

"What's up with this world and riddles?" Raye muttered. Everyone shrugged except Mina. I caught on to that.

"What?" I asked her. The others turned to her Cheshire-cat smile as well.

"You know the answer?" Lita asked. Mina nodded.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"This world if filled with magic. And it's the greatest magic of all." Was all she said. The others complained about her secretiveness. There was another knock at my door and Kunzite popped his head in. Mina kissed my head and rose to meet him. They began talking about stuff, but I didn't listen. Instead, I watched the light around Mina and Kunzite shimmer. It was like a glow of dust around them. A very light pink at first, but as they got closer, the hue grew darker. It was nothing I ever saw before and I looked to the others to see if they saw what I saw. But they were oblivious to the light around them. I watched the way they interacted. The way Mina touched his chest when she spoke to him, they way she looked at him underneath her lashes. Kunzite would move in closer to her, touch his arm with Mina's shoulder. I saw the way they watched each other's mouth when they spoke, the way they would catch each others gaze and hold it, but then turn back to the others. It was almost like they were sending secret messages to one another. I made myself almost invisible, keeping quiet so I could just watch them. Nephrite came in and I saw a faint light spark between him and Lita.

Swirls of light danced all around them, but they had no tint really. Maybe pink, probably for friendship, or hint to more than friendship. There was something unspoken about their relationship. I didn't know what it was, but I would find out.

"Are you coming to bathe with us Serena?" Lita asked me. I nodded and we all proceeded down stairs to the bathing room. I let the others go before me so I could watch them. Nephrite and Kunzite left us at the door, and I watched as Mina whisper something to Kunzite and the color around him grew red. It was such a beautiful hue of a color and Mina's color turned red also. I wanted to ask what she said, but found that I was embarrassed to even do so. It was something personal. I knew that much for sure.

The room was warm when we entered, and steam rose from the hot bath water. The fire stone surrounding it were dull embers. We all disrobed and climbed in. There was a collective groan of pleasure from everyone. About an hour later, we all returned to our rooms. Clothes waited for me when I entered. Thankfully they were pants and boots. After dressing, I decided to go outside. Some of the young children played out there, and the girls were in the fields, laughing and gathering some vegetables for dinner. Further behind the house were the older boys. They were tending the stalls and I saw the girls' horses being brushed and fed.

"Heads up!" Someone cried out. Instinctively, I ducked my head and someone ran into me. With a loud oomph, I fell to the ground with someone on top of me. A little dazed, I opened my eyes and saw a sweaty, dirt boy on me. I saw his color change yellow, and he stiffened. It was strange because it looked like he couldn't talk. Did he knock a lot of wind out of him or something? Hit his head?

"Are you alright?" I asked him a little awkwardly seeing that _he_ was the one on top of me.

"What?" He asked in a thick voice and blinked out of whatever daze he was in. He must have realized that he had been on top of me for some time because his face turned red and he managed to pull himself from off of me.

"Oh my gods, Seiya you idiot!" Someone yelled and pushed the boy away from me. He held out a hand and yanked me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, brushing grass from my hair and dusting me off. It was Jenkin and he was glaring at the boy, Seiya.

"Surprised, that's all." I said, fixing my hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop in time and I—" He stuttered running his hand through his long, messy black hair. I smiled which made Seiya stop his hands and stare at me. A little confused I touched his shoulder before I knew what I was doing.

"I'm fine…" And then something happened. I felt powerful all of the sudden, and I said his name in a way I never heard myself sound before. It was low, soft, like a purr. "Seiya." His yellow dust light turned red all of the sudden, just like Kunzite's and Mina's dust light. Some kind of keen knowledge burned inside me. A special power that was nothing like Ami or Lita's power. No, no, it was power over flesh and power over men. I don't know if it was a bad kind of power or not. I was still learning, but I could try it. Learn it, develop it and then…

"Serena! Come here!" Kunzite's voice barked out at me and Seiya and I turned to see him and Nephrite stalking towards us. They looked really angry.

"Oh no." Jenkin moaned and stood between me and Seiya.

"What are you doing?" Kunzite asked me al the while not looking at me. Jenkin and Seiya tensed at his glare.

"He was just helping me up." I protested, and then smiled sweetly for my argument, but mostly to keep both guys from doing anything to Seiya or Jenkin. Mostly Seiya though.

"That doesn't work on me." Kunzite told me, his voice a little softer now. He cursed and made a dismissive wave to Seiya and Jenkin. They bolted away and Kunzite sighed. "Should have known about this." He muttered. Did he know about what I just discovered about myself?

"She is the daughter of Selene Goddess of Heart." Nephrite interjected and sighed heavily as well. Dang it, they _did_ know. I was worried, what would they do?

"Come, Little Princess." Kunzite jerked his head. "Nephrite and I have the duty of teaching you more sword work." Surprised by this, I followed.

"Are you going to tell the girls?" I asked them. Kunzite snorted and Nephrite looked behind me with a smile.

"I'm sure they'll witness it sooner or later." He said and I saw the corner of Kunzite's mouth curl into a smile at Nephrite's remark. I wondered what the girls were going to do about it. I looked behind me and saw Seiya by the stables, staring at me. I gave a small wave and he smiled and waved back. It was nice that I had a friend now…

XOXO

AN: I am a die hard Serena/Darien fan! Seiya is just a distraction for our Little Princess. Come on (gives a nudge to the reader) stay with me on this. Probably more Trista and Hotaru and Amara and Michelle will meet the new Goddesses next chapter… Anywhoo, love you all for reading and your wonderful reviews….so REVIEW some more! Kisses! _Muh_!


	11. MASTERING THE HEART DUST

Chapter 11

Mastering the Heart Dust

SERENA

I hated sword work. The grip of the hilt gave me blisters and made my hands hard. My arms screamed in fire because of the workout, and I hated getting cut. Kunzite and Nephrite were tough teachers. My most pleading looks never made them take it easy. But I took it as it came. Raye called it a passive characteristic on my part. After all, complaining was not going to get me any where. Kunzite told me that. A fine sheen of sweat settled over my skin and the cold wind numbed my flesh. The clinging of metal against metal jarred my teeth, and my hands rang.

"Control your breathing Serena, and focus." Nephrite spoke on the side of the small arena. Kunzite lunged all of the sudden and I jumped back and tried to par the attack, but he knocked my sword from my damp hands. I sucked in my breath and held my stinging hand to my chest, trying to fight my tears of pain.

"You lost focus." Kunzite said solemnly and sheathed his sword.

"Why do I have to learn something stupid like this?!" I hollered and brushed my tears roughly from my cheek.

"It's not stupid when you find your life depends on this." Kunzite motioned to my dead sword in the high grass. I held my hand close to me, glaring at the stupid sword

"It's too heavy for me to do anything with! I can barely warp my hands around that thingy." I said. Nephrite crouched and picked up the sword.

"You mean the hilt?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and heard Kunzite sigh.

"Let me see your hand." He said and bent over with an outstretched hand. I gently let him have it and he turned it over with my palm in the air. His rough, long fingers touched the raw skin where a blister broke. There was a nasty red welt where the hilt flipped from my hand.

"I'm sorry Little Princess." He kissed my palm and gave me a pat on my shoulder. "We'll let Lita look at it okay?"

"No more practice?" I asked him with a trembling lip. He smiled and stood up.

"None." He vowed.

"Ever?" I asked hopefully and he and Nephrite both let out a laugh.

"For today." He said.

Rita had dinner ready for us when we entered. There was nothing more I would have liked to do than sit at the table and be fed, but Nephrite took me to see Lita first. We found her in one of the room where she and Ami would study and practice magic. It was a huge room, smaller than the Library, but a little bigger than my own room. There were two long tables with various glass containers empty, or filled with some kind of liquid, or stone, or herb. It smelled like smoke, and dust. Lita was curled up with a heavy book by a closet. She heard us and looked up from her book.

My appearance shrunk next to Nephrite's and I stood still as he approached her. Like I did throughout the whole day, I watched the interaction. Yellow dust surrounded them, and then turned white. I thought back to when Seiya's dust turned yellow. I didn't know what the color meant yet. The yellow around them changed gradually to white, and then a light hue of pink. I didn't hear what they were saying but I saw Lita's reaction. She was smiling, and she stood. The pair huddled close to one another, brushing against one another. Eye contact, I decided I had to try that one of these days.

"Had a tough day?" Lita asked me once she was close enough. I nodded and held my hand out to her. She let out a little gasp and told Nephrite to get her something from one of her magic bags. It was a little container with a cork top. She opened it and it made a little _pop pop_. It was some kind of dark brow balm and she smoothed it over my skin. It was cool to the touch and then it grew numb. Then she placed her hand over mine and chanted a little. There was a flash of green, and then she removed her hand from mine. My skin was healed and the pain was gone.

"Better?" Lita asked me softly, rubbing my hand.

"Much."

Dinner was a little early because the sun had went down just a little while ago. I had four helpings and Mina chatted incessantly. It was a warm atmosphere even Raye was in a light mood. I went to bed early.

MINA

Morning came later than usual the next day because of Black Mornings. Yawning, I stretched in bed and sat up. It was the first time in a long time that I actually slept through the night. I dressed and went down stairs to where Raye and Ami were eating breakfast. Lita wasn't up. Kunzite and Nephrite might have been up because I didn't see Kunzite in bed with me this morning.

"Come look at this." It was Lita. A little surprised that she was up, I followed her to the back of the house. We all crowded around a window peeking through the curtains.

"Move your big head Mina, I can't see." Raye whispered harshly to me and I ducked down so she could see. At first, I didn't know what Lita wanted us to see. Some of the boys were in the stables from what I could see in the faint morning light. Shadows from the old trees fell across the backyard, and I scanned until my eyes fell on a group of boys by one of the wooden swings.

"What?" Ami asked in confusion. Lita didn't take here eyes off the group of boys as she replied.

"Just watch." She murmured. So we all quieted and then the boys parted and a young girl stepped from the midst of them with a smile on her little face.

"Serena actually got up early?" Raye asked in sarcasm.

"Shhh." I said and watched as one of the boys held the swing still for her to get on. But then, another boy pushed the first boy and took his place. Needless to say, it started off a chain of events and soon, the four or five boys began fighting. Serena stepped away from the chaotic scene with wide blue eyes. But that expression soon changed when a sly smile began forming on her lips.

"They've been following her all around the yard like little puppies." Lita told us. We all watched as Serena's sly smile was now an all out grin and she turned from the scene and left the feuding boys to their own antics. She went around the house, and we followed her from the inside, moving from window to window, secretly watching her. She ended up by the carrel and climbed on the fence. One of the older boys was walking Mars around. When he saw her, his bored expression turned to delight and he walked to her. It was a typical scene of a boy trying to act cool and pick up a pretty girl.

"What was his name again?" I asked the girls.

"Seiya." Raye answered absently, paying close attention to the pair.

"How old is he?" I asked. They all shrugged.

"Nineteen." Raye answered again. I snorted.

"He's way too old for her." I protested.

"Not really if you think about it." Ami said and Lita giggled.

"Serena is a demi-goddess so what kind of powers can we expect her to have?" Lita asked.

"From the look of things, it looks like she takes after her mother." A new voice interrupted our spying and we turned to see Amara and Michelle standing in the doorway. I didn't want to tear my gaze away from outside, but for some reason, panic was welling inside of me. I knew all to well what kind of powers Goddess of the Heart, Serenity possessed seeing that I inherited them. They were…mature things, like love, passion…gulp…sex!

"She's only twelve, how can she know how too—" Raye cut me off and Ami gave me a soothing pat on the shoulder.

"For magical creatures like Serena, knowledge of such things are not learned. We mortals learn gradually. But for a Goddess or Demi-Goddess, things are instilled within them. They are a part of what she is." Michelle told me. Amara simply smirked.

"If she keeps this up, you're all going to become grandparents in a sense." Amara told us with a sly smile.

"What?" Raye roared.

"Amara!" Michelle gave her a reproachful look and Ami quickly soothed Raye's ruffled feathers.

"Just a joke." Amara muttered and folded her arms.

"Don't stress too much on it girls." Lita said in a sigh and let the curtain fall back in place.

"Yes, no need to get worked up." A new voice entered the picture and we saw Hotaru and Trista walk into the room.

"You have taught her control. She is just learning and perhaps some things might come up, but its all part of becoming an adult. Verdin help us if you have forgotten about your childhood." Trista added.

"Matter of fact, you are still young are you not?" Hotaru asked us. "Princess Serena has gone through a fast transformation and it is only natural that she tries to catch up."

"But—" I began again only to find no words to say.

"She will be eighteen soon enough. Let her experience things and gain control of her powers before she needs them. A long journey is ahead of all of you and with more mastery of a skill, the better off you will be." Trista ended our dispute and then turned her attention to Amara and Michelle.

"Please, forgive our rudeness." Trista bowed a little. "I am Goddess of Illusion, Trista, and this is my younger sister, Goddess of Destruction, Hotaru."

Michelle bowed back and offered a friendly smile. "I am Michelle, and this is Amara. We are the commanders of the Army."

"Do you have a name for your army?" I asked them out of the blue.

"No. For now, they are just The Army." Amara said nonchalantly. Huh, that was…er…strange.

"Ami, a word with you?" Trista asked. Ami nodded and the two left the room.

"I have much to do before light flutters away." Hotaru bowed and then left as well.

"We just came to get money." Amara said. Raye seemed amused by that and she motioned Michelle and Amara to follow her.

"I'm going to eat. Care to join me?" Lita asked. I looked around the empty room, and resisted rushing to the window to see what Serena and Seiya were doing. "Mina?" I made up my mind.

"What did Rita make for us?" I asked following her out to the dinning room.

XOXO

SERENA

It was getting pretty boring dealing with these boys after I had my fun with them. They were pretty predictable and I really didn't like using them the way that I was. Seiya was helping Jenkin with the other children and I wanted to be left alone. Night fell early as usual and dinner wasn't ready yet. I wasn't very hungry. I had the boys gather some fruit and berries for me earlier.

"Serena." I heard Mina call out my name and I went to see what she wanted. "There you are." She smiled when she saw me. "Your next growth is tomorrow, so you know what that mean." She told me.

"Shopping?" I asked excitedly. I loved going into town to buy new things.

"We have decided to visit a neighboring city called Ginger Reed. We should be there by noon." Raye joined us on the porch.

"Why are we going somewhere else? We always go to Windstem Village."

"I know, but we cannot always go to the same place. We have to remain hidden. If we go to Windstem Village, then the people there will get to know us, and questions will arise." Raye said.

"Besides, we could use a change of pace. The clothing they have in Windstem Village are all the same. I heard that Ginger Reed has many other styles and colors to choose from." Mina said with a jolly wave of her hand.

"Right. I need more clothes. My closet seems empty." Raye said with a sigh. "I had so many different clothes, and gorgeous shoes back home."

"I know." Mina echoed. "I borrowed some of them."

"Ah ha! I knew it was you! What happened to that jeweled cocktail dress Ami got me for my birthday last year? I didn't even get a chance to wear it and now, it's no where to be found!" Raye asked. Mina smiled evilly.

"You don't want it back."

"Mina you brat! What did you do to it?"

"She lost it at Dorian Treecher's pool party." Lita came out and joined the group.

"What?" Raye bellowed.

"Lita!" Mina groaned.

"She was playing poker, and lost. She had to take off her dress and hang it from his flag pole as payment." Ami supplied. Mina looked aghast Lita and Ami.

"Sell outs! You promised not to tell her! Remember the story was we had to _stop a fire_ and it was the first thing I could find!"

"I have to admit, that would be a hard story to sell." Ami said. Lita nodded in agreement.

"Do you know how much I want to hurt you right now?" Raye asked, shaking her fist in the air.

"Hypocrite! What about Mina's bright red pumps you lost at your ex boyfriend Chad's muddy vineyard?" Lita shot at her. Raye's mouth dropped open.

"Say what? That was you?!" Mina asked. "You told me I was the one that lost them!"

"At Andrew's farewell party." Ami pointed out.

"Hey you were sotted. That was an easy story to come up with. It's your fault you didn't investigate further." Raye said smugly and then gave Lita and Ami a glare. "I'm never telling either one of you anything anymore. Big mouths."

"Well, now you're both equal now right?" Ami suggested with a small one shoulder shrug. Raye and Mina muttered something to one another.

"Great! It's settled." Lita said brightly. "I'm going to help the sisters clean up and help get the children to bed. Anyone care to join me?"

XOXO

Ginger Reed was much, much bigger than Windstem Village. I could hardly take it all in as we traveled down the main road. It was a busy place. Various people lined the streets selling wares and food items. It was a rather different scene then that of Windstem Village. So far, I counted five tailor shops, and they had samples of the clothing they could make by the door of the store. Children darted here and there like they had not a care in the world. All in all, it seemed like a pleasant place which made Raye go on special alert. She sat rigidly in her saddle, scanning each person she came across.

"Here we are. Just ahead." Nephrite said nodding in front of us. A huge inn loomed in front of us. It was white, and fine pillars boldly came closer and closer. As we got closer, we saw four guards standing by the gate. A short, squat man came scurrying out of no where.

"Reservations?" He asked in a long, mono tone with a roll of parchment tucked under his fat arm.

Windstem." Raye told him. He pulled the roll out from under his arm and scanned the writing on it.

"Yes. Let them pass." He said and then disappeared again. The huge, white gates opened and a few stable boys came to get the horses. Again, I rode with Ami. A few more servants came and gathered our bags and escorted us in the Inn. It was still light outside, so I could fully appreciate the interior of the Inn. Our foot steps echoed as we made our way up the spiraling steps. Four floors later, we turned into a long, glimmering hallway.

"We got you your own room Serena. It's next to mine and Kunzite's" Mina said. The servant opened the door for me and I stepped inside. It was pretty bland. White and grays everywhere. We settled, and then left the Inn just as the sun began to set. Life on the streets of Ginger Reed still sprang to life. Lights from lamps made the cobble streets glisten. Smells from different food vendors wafted all around me, and delightful sellers baited nearby customers with their best items.

"Here, put this in your pocket." Lita told me and slipped a tracking gem in my hands. "In case we are separated. Nephrite and I are going across the street to that shop over there." She pointed to a grocer store. The pair said goodbye. Their dust glowed pink as they left out of sight.

Raye, Mina, Kunzite and I entered a nearby tailor shop. After a few minutes of browsing, I grew bored. The others were still in the shop, but the other interests outside beckoned me. I had a tracking gem, and I could find the way to the Inn. So I left them and went outside. It was so magical. I wandered down the streets avoiding the dark alleys. There were a few games I participated in, but what really caught my interest was a jewel stand. Necklaces, bracelets, and baubles hung from the stand. The lamps made them glitter, and wink at me. An old lady sat behind a short wooden wall.

"A beautiful gem for a beautiful girl." She said with a craggily kind smile. I fingered a few necklaces before settling my eyes on the most unusual, extraordinary ring I ever saw. It was made out of delicate, pale gold with two stones cut to look like the twin moons.

"How much for this?" I asked her. The lady leaned forward and looked at the piece. She rattled off a number that I knew was way to much, but I didn't care. I wanted it so badly so I dropped the coins down and took the ring. It fit perfectly on my little pinky. After that purchase, I decided to do what I came here to do, and that was buy clothing. A little tailor shop stood in the middle of two houses. I went inside and saw dozens and dozens of colorful material. I already knew what colors I wanted. Pink, white, silver, blue. A nice sales lady helped me flip though a designer book. I picked a couple of things that would be easy for her to finish by the time we left the next day. There were already some precut things for me to try on, but nothing I really liked. That was until the sales lady took me to the far corner and pulled something out for me to look at.

"Ladies of Ginger Reed tend to stick with long skirts and colorful shirts. But I see you like other things." She said secretively and pulled a something white and pink out. She unfolded it and held it up.

"Where is the rest of it?" I asked and saw the sales lady frown.

"I know it doesn't look like much…" She began and I halted her.

"It's perfect." I told her and took the garments. "Is there a changing booth?" I asked her. The sales lady nodded excitedly and took me to it. Inside, I undressed from my old clothes and began dressing. The pants went on first. They were white, buttery soft animal skin. The skin stretched as I pulled them over my thighs. The lip of the pants came teasingly low, so low, you could see the shallow shadow of my hip bone. I clung to my hips and thighs like a glove. Next was the shirt, pink, silky with ties going up the front like a V starting small on the bottom and the widening at the top. My breasts were pushed up, tantalizing even to me. White lace was at the top of the strapless shirt, and I began tying the white, silk strings together. When I was finished, I looked at myself in a dull mirror. It was like the clothes were a part of my body. They moved with me. The bottom of the blouse left a small part of my stomach showing, and the pants made my legs look so long. I opened the curtain to the changing booth and the sales lady's mouth dropped open. Her eyes shined brightly with pride for her work.

"I think I'm going to take this." I told her and she nodded fervently and held out a sapphire blue garment for me. I took it greedily and changed. It was a nightgown. Flowy fabric that moved in even the slightest breeze, like I was wearing a cloud. Small straps, fell down my shoulders, bunched baby doll top that caressed my hips like an upside down tulip. Very short, stopping on my high thigh. I felt really sexy in this. My eyes were so blue that I swore I almost fell in love with myself. I had to touch my face to feel that I was real and that I looked that beautiful. I opened the curtain, and instead of the Sales Lady, someone else stood in front of me. His back was turned, but when he heard the swish of the curtain, he turned. For a moment, there was nothing, but then he looked from my face, down the length of my body and his dust turned blinding yellow. I took me a second to realize that my dust was yellow also.

He had to be the most beautiful man I ever saw. I couldn't really compare him to anyone. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, and my skin tingled. I never felt like this before. It was a disturbing, yet welcomed sensation. Yellow, I though, yellow must be…attraction. We stood mere feet away from one another, but energy was rolling off in waves from one another.

"Miss, would you like me to wrap that as well?" The sales lady's voice broke whatever standstill me and the beautiful stranger were in. I backed away, tearing my eyes from him and redirected my attention to the sales lady. It was hard, Gods, it was so hard!

"Yes." My voice was breathless and I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yes. Thank you." I said and went back into the changing booth. I quickly took the nightgown off and redressed. I stayed the in changing booth longer than I needed to, but I didn't trust myself with that man. My body hummed, my face was hot and my blood was still racing. But in the end, I gathered enough courage to go out. But the beautiful stranger was not there. I was partly saddened, and partly relived. The Sales Lady wrapped my clothing and a few seconds later, Raye and Lita found me.

"Ready?" Lita asked me. I didn't realize how late it was. All the excitement of today made me forget. And that stranger didn't help things much either.

"You're a little flushed Serena." Raye put a hand to my forehead. "You're not getting sick are you?" She asked with a frown. I shook my head. No, it was not that. Not that at all. We left the store and met Mina and Kunzite on our way back too the Inn. After an elaborate dinner, Kunzite dismissed himself and left for bed. Me and the girls moved to the small lobby of the hotel. It was really late so it was pretty quiet throughout the whole Inn. We chatted lazily about our happenings earlier, and I tried to pay attention to what they were saying, by my mind kept turning back to the beautiful stranger earlier. I wondered who he was, and if he was sill in town.

"I found this great book in the one of the book shops. Look!" Mina said and opened it for the girls to see. They all gasped, and then huddled close together. That made me turn my attention back to them and my curiosity perked.

"What? Let me see." I pleaded craning my neck to see what they were looking at.

"That one looks interesting." Lita murmured and made Mina giggle. Damn it, they wouldn't let me see.

"Come on. Let me see!" I said and tried to pry my way between Ami and Raye. I caught a glimpse of a picture before Mina slammed the book shut.

"Serena, this book is not for you to see just yet." Mina declared. The girls all exchanged secretive looks and I felt a little left out.

"We should hit the hay." Lita said while she stood. She let out a yawn and a long stretch. It was the end of the day for all of us. We all headed up stairs and parted ways. But I didn't go to my bed right away. I was like a shadow, and I hid behind a long hallway table. I watched as Mina pause by her door. That book was under her arm, and I greedily clenched my hands. I was not going to be let out of the loop on that book. I wanted to see what is in it. Her dust began to turn a dark pink as she twisted the brass knob. But then, the pink color turned to green. Confusion.

"Kunzite?" She asked and walked inside her room. I waited anxiously as she came back out without the book. Briskly, she started back down the stairs, and when I saw her head disappear, I quickly ran into her room. Scanning it quickly, I spotted the elusive book lying carelessly on a bulky desk. Quickly, I grabbed it and ran out of the room back to my own room. Excitement ran through my whole body and I locked the door and jumped onto my bed.

"Now, to see what the big deal it." I murmured and opened it. My eyes widened and I shut the cover with a little cry. Did I see that right? I ran my hand down the faceless cover and opened it slowly once more. "Oh my goodness…"

XOXO

AN: I know I put a lot of Serena's point of view in it, but I like writing about her. Probably more Lita and Nephrite next chapter, still kinda working up to their lemon scene. And I'll lead into Raye or Ami's 'partner' entrance next chapter also. And a hint of what's to come next chapter, "A First Time for Everything"

If I get more than ten reviews for this chapter, I'll give you'll a peek of my new story... "Breach of Security"….so REVIEW! Love you all lots and lots, kisses _muh_


	12. A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING

Chapter 12

A First Time for Everything

LITA

All of us awoke bight and early the next morning to pack our things. Raye thought to do this so when we had to leave, we would do so without any problems. Except for a few things left out, my room was practically empty of everything. We had to pick up a few things in town today, but other than that, it was a free day. A bath was ready for me after I gave the stable boys a few coins for helping us pack our things. After a long, hot bath I decided to wonder the Inn. For some reason, I ended up in the kitchen. It was empty. The wooden counters were clean and bare. The huge kettle stove stood against a brick wall. Fresh logs were stacked teepee style under the huge pot.

I missed my kitchen back home. It was way bigger than this kitchen and many of my catalog-bought items had not even been open. Cooking always interested me ever since I was young. My parents were always gone so our household servants would take care of me. But they were usually busy so I would wander around aimlessly and I wandered right into the kitchen one day. One of the younger cooks was in there and was reading a book. All I remember was her smiling at me.

"Do want to help me?" She asked and of course I jumped at the chance. It was the first time in a while that someone paid any attention to me. So whenever I felt a little lonely or just bored I would go into the kitchen and experiment. Fresh produce was stacked on a corner counter and I peered in a shallow basket. Bright red and purple berries glared up at me and I grabbed a handful, popping a couple in my mouth. It was a strange texture, sorta like juicy strings and small little seeds. The red ones were a bit bitter, but the purple ones gave a sweet contrast.

"Ever ate Ganish Grapes before?" I turned, a bit startled and saw Nephrite leaning against the door archway. He was dressed comfortably in dark grey pants and a deep blue shirt, cut in a shallow V at the neck hinting at his strength behind the clothes. I used the Ganish Grapes as an excuse to swallow a gulp. His shiny brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. A few curly wisps fell around his face. Dark brown eyebrows only made his intense dark blue eyes look even more beautiful. A felt a blush creep up my cheeks for some reason and I self cautiously looked at the remaining berries on my hand.

"Is that what they are called?" The lightness in my voice was pretty surprising to me. For a moment, I thought I was going to totally embarrass myself by not having any sound come out of my mouth.

"They're in season for a couple more weeks, and then they shrivel up. They have a nice taste, but are hard to cook with because if you heat them up too much, they pop and the juices turn sour." He proceeded around the counter and opened one of the heavy doors to the cabinets. I gave him some room and watched him pull a couple of pots and glass bowls out. "But if you cook them just right, the sweet purple ones become thick like jelly and the bitter red ones tend to turn a bit sweeter. The taste changes from light, to dark and a bit syrupy." He paused, looking around the kitchen. I followed his gaze. In a tall cabinet to the right of the fresh produce counter were various glasses and wooden jars full of different things. Nephrite grabbed a few things from there along with two aprons. He tossed one to me and I took it slowly. He knew how to cook?

NEPHRITE

I gave Lita the task of separating the small basket of Ganish Grapes and washing them. I busied myself mixing some lightly shifted flour and course sugar together. It was pretty silent, and a bit uncomfortable at the beginning because I didn't know what the hell I was thinking in the first place. I just came in here to tell Lita that the others went out for a bit, but then when I saw her, the thought escaped my head. She was munching on some Ganish Grapes, surveying the kitchen and now she was humming and plucking the tops off the grapes.

"Now what?" She asked wiping her hands on her apron. I distracted myself by pulling out a shiny pot. I then ignited the fire and placed a heating rack on the small grooves above the fire. The big pot that was on there was now set to the side. I told her to put the grapes inside the pot, and I added some wine-oil to it and in no time, it was sizzling mildly. Lita expertly tossed the grapes in the wine-oil. When it was a certain consistency, I added a little sugar and honey. It became thick, but Lita added some water and it bubbled thickly.

"Hand me those sweet buns there." I told her pointing to the bread box on a nearby counter. She did so, and brought them to me. I removed the mixture from the stove with a towel and placed it on a wooden cutting board.

"What do you want me to do with these?" She asked.

"Watch." I told her and grabbed a knife. Methodically, I hollowed out the middle of the three buns. Together, we poured the sticky, warm mixture in the buns and the bread soaked the mixture in them.

"That was easy. What is it called?" She asked, taking off her apron and hanging it back up. I shrugged and then smiled.

"I don't know what it's called." Lita lifted an eyebrow and took the knife from me. She cut one of the buns in two and the Ganish Grape jelly bled out, thick and cool. She handed one to me and smiled as she took a bit. I followed her lead and took a bit. It was actually pretty good, smooth and sweet with a tang of the red grapes.

"You have a good cooking imagination." Lita commented, wiping the corner of her mouth. A drip of the maroon liquid fell down her lips and her little chin. Instinctively I wiped it off her chin.

"I was inspired." I murmured. She gazed up at me with eyes so green, I felt like I was looking into the vast Ocean Anya. We were so close I could see the amber flecks in her eyes and the light spray of freckles across her nose. And then, her lips met mine. So soft and full, slanting to meet my unsure kiss. I wrapped her in my arms like I couldn't get close enough. Her waist was impossible slender, I could feel the gentle curve of her spine against my hands. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth. I didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast, and emotions I was never allowed to feel began building deep inside of me. It was a wild feeling, like a caged creature that finally broke out of its confines. Her warm insistent tongue swept across my closed lips and I opened for her. A sweet taste filled my mouth, hot and strong, but then softening. Her hands stole up my shoulders and she grasped my face in gentle hands.

"Lita? Are you in here?" The moment was shattered when I heard someone gasp. Lita and I jerked apart like we were children caught getting in the cookie jar. "I-I'm sorry." It was Ami and she was growing red. "I was just—I mean, Raye wanted me to tell you—oh gods I'm so sorry!" She sputtered and fled out the doorway. Lita sighed and detached herself from me. Only seconds later, Serena came in followed by Mina.

"It's the afternoon and Raye thinks we should gather a few more things before we leave." Serena said, hopping on the counter, snatching one of the buns from the plate.

"She gets so paranoid when we are about to leave somewhere. I mean, we have everything we need, but magically she thought of things that we need to get. I swear she needs to—" Mina paused with a secretive smile. "Anyways, she wanted to ask Nephrite if he can go with Kunzite to get some water reserves." She said lazily, tossing her hair back and snatching the rest of the bun Serena was eating. Serena grumbled, but snatched the last one from the plate and dashed out the door.

"Okay." I managed to say and Mina shooed me out the door. I stood almost dumbfounded outside the kitchen. What just happened? One moment, I was having one of the best experiences in my life and the next…

"Can I go with you?" Serena asked me. I came to my senses and nodded, patting her head.

"Sure Little Princess." I muttered and together we went to meet Kunzite outside.

XOXO

RAYE

I received a letter from Amara and Michelle when I returned from my last minute packing. The short bald guy that first greeted us when we arrived handed it to me and I slid him a few semms and snatched the note from him. It was sealed in gold wax with a Mauvelynn seal, four stars at the top in an arch and one in the middle. I broke it open and started up the stairs.

_Don't get excided…_

It started and I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

_I received a letter from my brothers and one of them managed to get themselves into_

_trouble. The other contacted me, and Michelle and I left on a ridiculous rescue mission. _

_Our journey took us to the outskirts of Ginger Reed and Michelle thought we could join _

_you on your way back to the Main House. Apparently, my brother is still being pursued, _

_so Michelle thought we should get some help. As much as I hate to admit…_

"Yeah, I bet." It amused me that I was reading this in such flowy, girly handwriting. Was I _suppose_ to believe that Amara actually wrote this? Amara probably didn't know Michelle sent a letter.

_There are too many of them for Michelle and I to handle and I would appreciate help._

_We'll meet up with your party by Drancid Bridge just south of Ginger Reed's main gate._

_Amara_

I got to my room and threw my heavy bags to the ground. I didn't know that Amara had brothers. But then again Amara never really divulged any of her personal information. Michelle was rather open about herself. She was the only female survivor of her family when her hometown Westbank was invaded by Diamond's army of yomens some five years ago. But she knew Amara before that. Westbank was a small farming community toward the south, near Ocean Anya. The city that is was close to it was Angelgrove. From that train of thought, I went in search of Ami. They should be back by now I thought and quickly walked across the hall. I knocked lightly and heard Ami's faint voice.

"Come in." I opened the door and saw her kneeling on the floor folding her clothes neatly in her bag. She smiled faintly at me and smoothed out a new pair of pants, settling them inside her bag.

"I need you to look something up in the Intibi Book." I told her. Ami nodded and finally pulled the leather straps to her bag closed. She stood and proceeded to her bed and I followed. Plopping down I kicked off my shoes and Ami sat next to me.

"Okay, shoot." She said.

"Angelgrove. Tell me all the information on it." Ami looked surprised and I caught on to it. "What?" I asked.

"Anglegrove? Are you sure?" She asked. She didn't tell me what I wanted to know with that question. Ami was pretty sly when it came to avoiding things she didn't want me to know. But why would she? Was there something wrong with the question?

"Yes, I'm sure." I told her slowly, searching her face for anything I could read.

"Angelgrove." She murmured to the book. It vibrated gently in her hands, and the cover flew open, pages flapping and shuffling until they came to a halt. I peered down and saw bold drawings of a map. And just like I though, Anglegrove was in the south near the ocean. That was strange. It was a pretty big distance away. A week or more to get there from Ginger Reed, and that was if you took a little break. So how in the world did Amara and Michelle manage to get there in such a short time? Did they know a spell for teleportation? If they did, then it must be a good one because Lita and Ami never got one right yet. Well, I amended that thought, that one time we met the army, but that was a little spell because we only move a few feet.

"What is in Anglegrove?" Ami asked. I showed her the letter.

"I see." She said after a while and gave the letter back to me.

"Can you ask the book if it could tell us the history there?" I asked, stuffing the letter back in my pocket. Ami smiled and shook her head.

"For some reason, it doesn't tell me things like that. I tried it with Kunzite and Nephrite already, but the pages just remain blank." She closed the book with a shrug.

"What I do know, is that Anglegrove was one of the secret kingdoms that were allied with Mauvelynn. If you think about it, Kunzite was from Midnight Terra, and he is Mina's partner. Nephrite is from Harron Valley and he ended up with Lita." She blushed a little and I stood, uncomfortable with the idea she was telling me.

"Maybe. If Amara is some kind of Princess, then I would be really surprised." I told her, running a hand though my hair. Ami smiled.

"I bet you a hundred semms that he's yours." She said and tossed the book in her bag. I laughed.

"I bet you two hundred he's yours." I shot at her.

"Deal." She said and we shook hands. We talked a little more until two whirlwinds slammed though the door.

"Whoo party in here!" Mina burst though the door and jumped on Ami's neatly made bed.

"Make way!" Serena joined her and together the two jumped high in the air, trying to reach the white marble ceiling. Ami and I exchanged looks and then quickly joined them. Through all that we've been through, it was exhilarating to do something goofy for once. All my problems and my coming problems seemed so far away.

"Hey! No fair!" Lita came in after a while and I held out a hand to her. She joined us. We all giggled, and laughed when we would bump into someone. Serena was the one who started the pillow fight. Feathers flew in the air, fluttering up when we would bounce on the bed. My hair was pretty much a mess. Shaggy strands fell in my face. Feathers were sticking out of the ebony mass, and some feathers even made it in my mouth. Soon, the pillow fight dwindled down and we all settled comfortably on the feather bed, calming down and catching our breaths.

"Everything is done for our journey tomorrow morning." I told them, a great sense of relief falling over me. There were hums from the girls in answer. The light was fading from the skies, and my eye lids began to droop. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep.

XOXO

SERENA

I awoke with a start. The room was dark and I could hear the shallow breaths of the other girls as they slept. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes and rolled of the bed. Ami let out a soft sigh, and turned to make herself more comfortable. What time was it? It was the last day of Black Mornings, so night was pretty long. I quietly made my way out of Ami's room. I was a bit hungry, but not hungry enough to go seek some food out. As I wondered through the Inn, I didn't see any signs of Kunzite or Nephrite. They were pretty elusive tonight. I only saw them in the morning. I smiled, like when I saw the red heart dust fade to pink when we all found Lita and Nephrite in the kitchen. I was so funny because they looked like they were in trouble or something.

I went to a wide window and peered behind the golden curtains. There were hardly any lights, dang, just what time was it? Now I was pretty bored because there was really nothing to do. With a heavy sigh, I went to my room and changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. I was so quiet, I could hear the winds blow harshly against the outside walls, and I looked out the window. The twin moons were slowly being covered by huge, daunting rain clouds. The scent of rain was already drifting towards me. The window shuddered as another gust of wind pounded the Inn. The latch was pulled up and before I could stop it, the windows parted and each window frame hit hard against the wall. The curtains blew in and slapped me in the face. With a little cry, I freed myself from them and leaned into the open space. Cool, thick wind blew my hair back. It was nice outside, and I lifted myself and managed to climb out of the window. The roof was rough and thick so I had no fears that I was going to fall. I scampered across the narrow passage where the roof dipped sharply and jumped down on another story and then down another until I was dangling off the first story roof. I swung my legs and let go, landing awkwardly on the hard grass ground. It was so stupid to sneak out of my window when I could have very well just taken the door, but I was afraid someone might hear me. Barefooted I wondered the back of the Inn. Its gardens were so beautiful. The window blew the colorful flowers to one side and then they would perk back up. Lovely hanging white bell flowers were hanging from a huge towing tree. The vast backyard of the Inn ended by a high hill over looking a pretty lake where moon lilies floated magically. The blossoms were white and a pale gold and when the moon hit them they glowed.

I walked along the edge of the hill until I saw someone in the distance. It was a lone figure, just standing and looking out over the lake. I hesitated a little and took a couple of steps back. By that time, the clouds broke over one of the moons and shimmered over the shadows and I saw his face. My breath caught in my throat. It was the beautiful stranger I had seen the other night. He looked even more beautiful right now with the moonlight glowing down on his dark head of hair and making the black strands seem to look even shinier. I couldn't see his expression because he was too far away, and I didn't was to just scare him or something. But I knew I wanted his attention, so I backed away before he saw me to the other end on the hill and made my way down so he could see me walking along side the pebbly banks of the lake…

DARIEN

My eyes were closed as I listened to the wind. Storms were wild and unpredictable around here so I listened to judge when it would be safe for me to travel back home. My journey to find that blasted man was going on longer than I expected. Where was he and how come he was always one step ahead of me? Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and looked over the expanse of the lake. The second moon was beginning to peek out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small figure walking slowly up the lake coast. Silently I watched them coming closer and closer. Wind blew all around me and whipped around the other person as well. It pulled at their hair, long and silvery. Wait just a moment, I narrowed my eyes. It was that girl I saw yesterday…the goddess that took my breath away. She wore a flowing white nightgown and she was barefoot. As she walked down the bank of the lake, she stopped and kneeled down to pick up something. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked down the hill. She must have heard me, because she turned. Her big blue eyes bore into mine, and she made no move to run or anything. She smiled, which made me slow down a second because I felt like I was walking into a trap.

"I saw you the other day." I began a bit awkwardly and she inclined her head.

"I know." She said. Something was pulling me to her. She was like a lure, like bait and I think she knew it. She was young, but I couldn't help but think things I shouldn't.

"Don't fight it." She said mysteriously and that made me snap back to normal. I was wary now.

"Who are you?" I asked her and she sauntered closer to me, never taking her eyes from mine.

"The better question is, what am I." She said dangerously, stopping short. She was so close to me I could smell her sweet scent of flowers. She touched my arm, running her finger softly down, making me skin twitch as she left a trail of heat. I caught her hand.

"You're too young for me." I told her trying to keep sane. My blood pounded in my ears and my breath was growing a bit heavy.

"Am I?" She murmured. "I can tell what you want. I can tell what you feel." She said with a small smile. For some reason, that information was making me angry. I didn't like this game she was playing. She was young, but she knew what she was doing.

"You are young." I told her firmly. "You don't know what you're doing." I told her in warning. Her eyes narrowed and fire burned in them.

"I may be young, but I know what I want." Something intensified in me. She looked like she was bribing me, and for some damn reason I was taking it. It was nothing like I ever felt. I never wanted anything so much than this girl.

"Kiss me." She demanded in a hiss and before I knew it, I took her in my arms and took a hold of her lips. If she wanted to do this then I would show her. Maybe frighten her to be more cautious next time she decided she wanted to do something so impulsive. But the hard, fiery kiss didn't do what I expected it to do. Her slender arms slithered around my neck and she pressed her lithe little body close to mine. I could feel the curve of her legs against my thighs, her lower stomach pressed against my groin. My arms dropped down and I took her hips with my hands rocking them hard against me, imagining myself driving into her. We broke apart to take a breath and then our swollen lips collided again.

Trying to reign in my desire was something I had pretty much mastered, but for some reason all my training wasn't working with this girl. She shattered my will the first time I saw her in that shop. And she was doing it so easily now.

"Wait, wait." I tried to tell her, but she moaned and the thing I was going to tell her scattered out of my head. She tilted her head, and I broke from her lips and kissed her neck, around her ear and she shivered and brought my wondering lips back to hers. Her little tongue licked my bottom lip, and she timidly kissed the corner of my mouth. Her little show if innocence bewildered me, but then she let out a soft sigh and my mind went blank. I was aching, literally _aching_. I saw a nearby flat rock leaning against a round boulder and pulled her towards it. The wind picked up and her hair flew wildly around us, tickling my cheeks and my arms. Her nightgown flapped against my legs.

I placed her back against the rock and lifted one of her legs around my hip. The intense feeling lessened and I managed to think about what we were about to be doing. A perfect stranger and I was about to…

"Don't think about it." She said in a breathless command and caught my gaze with a frustrated look. Her cheeks were pink, and her lips were wet and swollen with my kisses. "Just act. "She said a bit softer. "Live in the moment and just act." She said and the fire returned with a vengeance. Just what kind of power did she have over me? I do whatever she asks of me and I can't seem to stop myself. It made me so angry that I was being manipulated and I didn't know how she was doing it. "Don't think, just kiss me." She said in almost a plea. I did what she asked, still angry that I couldn't stop myself. Roughly, I fumbled with the front of my pants, unbuttoning them. She wanted this, she wanted me to do this…

She gasped when I pushed inside of her and she dug her nails into my shoulder, but I didn't stop. I didn't know I was hurting her because I was filled with such dark passion. But Gods, she felt so good. Her cries soon turned into hungry pants and she began moving with me. My hand on her thigh tightened as we moved faster and faster, sheathing myself, going deeper and deeper until I felt heat began to grow at the base of my spine. Faster and faster I moved until I exploded inside of her. I swore I saw stars swim all around me. Gods, it was nothing I ever experienced before. In just a short while I was so sated I could sleep for days and go without another woman for years if I had to. I pulled away from her, and buttoned my pants back up before falling to me knees. Pleasure was still running throughout my whole body, and my eyes were droopy. The girl slid down the rock, and I could see her though my lashes. She looked so beautiful, but she looked sad. Tear streaks were on her cheeks and an intense pain hit me before I knew it. A blinding headache made me pass out. I thought I heard her say she was sorry. I was sorry too because I knew I made her cry…

SERENA

He fell asleep. I was a good thing he did because I didn't want him to see me cry. My thighs still trembled, and my stomach hurt. This experience was something that I had not expected. I thought I would have been better, but I was wrong. I hurt so much and the beautiful stranger was forced into something I knew he didn't want to do. I pushed him to hard, and he hurt me. I sniffed back another sob and buried my face in my hands. It was my entire fault. I couldn't blame him for something I practically made him do. I was my own fault I was hurt. My fault why he was so angry. I hated this, hated myself and what I did. I wiped my eyes and kneeled next to him. He was so beautiful and I made him do something so bad. I made him go against his own self. He probably wasn't very comfortable and I couldn't let him sleep outside when I storm was coming. Ignoring my discomfort, I managed to hurry to the Inn. Luckily I didn't have to climb back up because I found that one of the back doors was open. I tip toed up the stairs. When I reach the top, I hesitated. I didn't want to tell the girls, and Kunzite was probably in his room with Mina. The only person I could get was Nephrite. His room was at the end of the hallway and I opened it without knocking. After all, Raye was a pretty light sleeper. The room was dark, and I was only a few feet away from his bed when he woke up with a start.

"Serena?" He asked with a sleepy, scratchy voice.

"I need your help." I whispered and my eyes filled with tears. Gods, I was so sorry! I didn't mean to do it, but I wanted to know what is was like!

"What? Are you okay?" He woke up a little more and got out of bed. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He asked, pulling me into his arms. I silently cried, grateful that he didn't let go of me. "Serena?"

"I need your help to move someone inside." I said with a sniff and he stroked my head.

"Okay. Let me get the girls and—" He began my I bolted out of his embrace and shook my head vehemently.

"No, they can't know. It has to be a secret." I whispered to him, wiping my tears.

"What happened?" He demanded. I knew I could have lied to him and he would have believed me. But I didn't want to loose his trust. On the other hand, I didn't want him to think any less of me, and what I did tonight was something that would make him look at me differently. "Serena, tell me." He said more softly.

"I just wanted to know…" I began with a sigh and told him _almost_ everything. When I finished, he looked like he was going to explode. I knew Nephrite had a temper, but he was holding it in check pretty well. "Please, don't tell anyone. Not the girls and especially not Kunzite." I pleaded, almost begged. He was silent; his dark blue eyes glittered with anger.

"Let's get this done before the sun is up." He muttered icily and I followed him outside where I left the stranger. His anger must have given him extra strength or something because he picked the stranger up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of grain. He didn't even have a strained expression on his stony face as he hiked up the stairs and into his empty bedroom. He threw the limp body on the bed where the stranger bounced, but the he didn't wake up.

"Get some sleep Serena." Nephrite told me. Tears threatened again and I nodded and started out the room but I paused.

"Nephrite, I'm sorry. Really I am." I told him in a wobbly voice. He didn't even look at me, just laid on the overstuffed couch in the room with his back turned from me and the unconscious stranger. I bit my lip and gently closed the door. Tears blurred my vision and blindly I went back to my room. The rain had started and once again I climbed on the roof. But I didn't climb down, just sat on there with my knees to my chin. Maybe the rain can wash everything away I thought and dropped my head on my arms and cried. The storm was loud, so no one could hear me. Good, I don't think I could face their disappointment. I hated this night, hated everything about it. I wish I could have started over, wished my curiosity didn't get the best of me. Maybe then the stranger would still have control of his life and the night wouldn't have happened. And maybe then, Nephrite still respected me. I was so stupid…so stupid.

XOXO

RAYE

We started out the next morning a bit slow. Rain had moved in over night and the roads were muddy. The clouds still hung heavily in the sky, threatening us with more rain. Everyone was pretty quiet, especially Serena. I felt her the moment I woke up. She had grown and was now a comfortable eighteen year old. The Bowa Charm was no longer around her wrist. I thought she would be happy with her age change, but she seemed withdrawn, and troubled. Her hair was a bit messy, and her skin was pale. Dark circles were under her eyes, she looked sick. But she assured me that she was fine, just a bit tired. I let that excuse stand…for now. Nephrite looked a little angry too. Whenever someone asked him a question he only gave them a faint answer, like he had something on his mind.

By late morning we made it to the outskirts of Ginger Reed. Kunzite lead us to Drancid Bridge. It was an old bridge painted red. The river was swollen with rain and that's where we found Michelle. Amara was no where in sight. When she saw us, Michelle hurried to us. She was dressed in green and grey with a teal rain cloak tied around her neck. Little sprinkles of water rolled down it.

"Where is Amara?" Mina asked, jumping from her horse. She let the reigns drop and gave Michelle a hug.

"She asked me to go ahead and wait for you here. She and her brothers are in that forest." She pointed across the bridge. "There are about a fifty pursuers on their trail, I don't know how long they can hold them off before they are in major trouble." I nodded and jumped from my horse.

"Come on guys. Serena, you stay here with Michelle." I instructed her.

"Okay." Her voice was hollow, but I saw worry in her eyes. We all started across the bridge, separating into four as we entered the forest. Mina was with Ami. Lita was with me. Kunzite and Nephrite were on their own. I summoned my sword. The floor of the forest was wet, so my footsteps didn't make a sound. There was a faint trail which I followed. Deep in the forest, I heard some rustling and saw Amara in the distance with a couple of dead bodies around her, fighting with three guys. Her short blonde hair was even messier, and she had dirt smudges on her cheeks and her clothes were torn and dirty. She kicked one of the guys in the stomach, knocking out their wind, ducked as another took a swing and jumped back when the other tried to capture her in his arms. Lita and I took off in a sprint. Lita sent one of the men flying across the forest, and impaled his body on a broken tree limb. I took the one who became distracted by that move and slit his stomach open, kicking him and making him spin in the air before he landed dead with the other bodies. Amara took her own sword and sliced the guy's leg open and when he bent his knee, she slit his neck open with a cry. Blood spurted over us and more men came when they heard his gurgled shout. We dealt with them accordingly. Lita seemed to get a little weak, and resorted to karate with me finishing them off.

"Need help?" Mina's bright voice interrupted me from slicing a guy's throat.

"Finished already?" Lita asked her, magically flinging a large log at someone.

"Of course! You know how great I am." She said and took a stance, placing herself away from the main fight and taking aim. I grumbled and when Nephrite and Kunzite joined us, the last remaining men were dead. I made my sword disappear, grateful that the weight of it was no longer in my hand.

"Where are your brothers?" Lita asked, sitting on a fallen log. She looked worn, but otherwise unharmed. Amara scowled.

"Not here helping that's where!" She yelled and stalked out of the forest. We followed of course.

"Amara!" Someone yelled from afar and Amara halted with a hand on her hip. Two cloaked figured were running toward her.

"Cowards, you just left me there cleaning up your mess!" She yelled shaking a threatening fist at the two. One of them lowered the hood of their cloak. He was blonde, really blonde like Kunzite with white hair and brilliant lime green eyes.

"Hey, it was his problem!" He yelled, glaring at the other hooded figure.

"And you were just caught in the middle Yaten?" Amara asked her brother sarcastically. He seemed unfazed with her tone and shrugged.

"It was _mostly_ his fault." He muttered. The hooded figure chuckled. That didn't seem to make Amara's mood lighten.

"Take that hood off so I can yell at you Jadeite!" She yanked his hood back. I was amused with the argument so far, but when Amara pulled the other hood off, I felt something kick me in the gut. My breath was caught in my throat when he made eye contact. I assessed his character in seconds and I knew who he was.

"Ah." Mina said with a grin and a nod of greeting to both of them.

"Damn it." I swore and stomped away, back across the bridge.

"You owe me two-hundred semms!" Ami called out to me and I gave her the finger without turning around. Damn it…

XOXO

AN: Ha! Did you see that coming? (nudge nudge) Well I certainly didn't. One day I was just looking at a picture, and the idea struck me. And I couldn't just have Seiya in the story with out his/her (but in this story Seiya and the others are guys) friends. I'll probably add Luna next chapter.

Well, as promised, we made it to ten reviews last chapter, so I posted the first chapter of "Breach of Security". I hope you enjoy it! Review! Kisses—_MUH_!


	13. MOONBEAM MAGIC

Chapter 13

Moonbeam Magic

SERENA

I watched Raye and the others return from across the bridge. Raye seemed upset about something, and she looked really evil. Her scarlet hooded cloak trailed behind her like a flame of fire. Her light green shirt was splattered with various shades of blood, and her black pants had raindrops on them. Her ebony bangs were blowing under her heavy hood and she was flushed. The other girls trailed behind her. Lita and Ami were talking with Amara, and Mina was chatting with the new strangers, Amara's brothers. Kunzite and Nephrite were in the very back, silent. Mercury nodded his head when Ami approached him and she gave his snout a fond pat in acknowledgment. When Mina came closer with the two new guys, I felt a certain charge in the air. It was a familiar charge, like the one I felt when Mina and Kunzite were together as well as Lita and Nephrite.

The two new men were handsome enough, one a little shorter than the other with white hair like Kunzite. He seemed a little aloof, answering Mina's questions with a calm, controlled tone. His eyes were a really bright green color, and his features were delicate and girly in some ways. But the way he stood, and the way he moved told me that he was a warrior, and that there was nothing feminine about him other than his looks. He was dressed in dark blue, with a dark, heavy rain coat about him. The other one was where I felt the charge. He was taller that his brother, probably older as well with short curly blonde hair. He had dark blue eyes, the color of the sky when night was about to fall. He looked more like Amara than the other did. He seemed easy going, and a bit rouge if I was to put him in a category. Even though he had no clear expression on his face, I could see his personality in his eyes. Thoughtful, cunning perhaps and his presence put me as easy like a playful older brother. When he got closer, I felt the charge in the air intensify.

"Our trip will take longer than I had anticipated because we are short a few horses." Raye told the group, and mounted a waiting Mars. The color around Amara's older brother turned yellow with a tinge of pink closer to his body. I see now…I thought gazing at Raye. So she has found her partner.

"We can always share horses." Amara said and gave Michelle a peck on the cheek before mounting her horse and pulling Michelle up to sit behind her. The younger brother took the other horse.

"Jadeite, I'm afraid this poor horse is tired and cannot possible hold the weight of us both. I recommend you pair with one of the others." He motioned to Ami. "Perhaps her. She seems the smallest." Ami blushed a little, but Jadeite didn't even bother to look at her. His eyes were focused on Raye.

"You know I can't do that Yaten. A pounding headache will begin and they'll hear me complain all the way to Mauvelynn." He said and smiled when Raye became enraged.

"_Its not fair_!" Raye exploded in English and we were all taken back by her outburst. _"Ugghh, why do we need partners? Those damn goddesses planned our mission from the very beginning and we have no say in anything_." The non English speaking party just looked at one another in confusion as she ranted.

"_Perhaps that is so_." I spoke and Raye shut her mouth and waited for me to continue. "_But, everything they did was to get the best possible outcome with as much help as we need. They are desperate, have you forgotten? But they also know what they are asking of you. Everything they will do will be a benefit for us to stop Diamond. You should give them a chance_." I looked from Lita to Raye to make my point. "_They are giving you one_." I told them quietly. Raye seemed to cool down a bit. She knew she was making a big deal about something, but it was only because she had no control over her heart, or desires just now. Raye needed control and it was understandable because she needed to know what limits she could press. And she needed control over her heart because if ever she fell for him, she knew she would have to leave him as well.

It was so sad, I didn't want to think about that just now. Ami climbed onto Mercury and helped me on. Raye humped moodily and held out her hand. As soon as Jadeite took it, another indescribable color briefly flashed when their hands touched. It didn't know what that meant just yet.

By the time we made it onto the main road, the rain still had not stopped. My waterproof cloak was becoming heavy with rain and I felt damp. It was getting colder as well. We passed through a small forest haven and then we were on a winding steep hill. By now, the rain was just a drizzle and the roads were slimy and muddy. The poor horses were struggling under the weight of everyone.

"There is no way we can make it back to the Manor House in fast timing." Mina muttered and shot Raye a look. She seemed a little more relaxed with Jadeite behind her.

"I know." Raye said with a sigh and halted our party under a long narrow hanging cliff. "And there is no towns close by either."

"Camping?" Lita asked with slumped shoulders. There were looks of distaste from each of the girls, including me.

"Camping." They all answered in unison. I groaned. I hated camping. Sleeping on the hard ground, feet cold from the inadequate heating of our tents. Animals trying to eat our food and disturbing me when I was sleeping. I hated camping.

"Well let's look for some good ground." Amara said and the whole party went off the trail and into the woods. We found a nice little spot that seemed okay. Huge trees sheltered us from the rain. The guys went about setting up the tent while Raye directed them like a construction foreman.

"I wonder when the rain will let up." Ami commented inside one of the tents we were sitting in.

"Hopefully soon. I hate camping." I muttered and shook back the hood of my cloak off my head. My hair was damp and my skin was clammy from the moist fabric.

"I know, you've been saying that since we began setting up the camp." Raye shot at me a little moodily. I stuck out my tongue, and pulled at the button around my throat. The cloak fell around me in a puddle of white and sliver.

"Don't start you two. I have a head ache." Lita said and rubbed her temples. Rain rain go away, come again another day…

JADEITE

Night had fallen, and the rain had finally stopped. Everyone was in a tent, only Yaten and I were outside. We climbed up a huge tree until we were high enough to see the top of the woods.

"You know he wasn't among the people that were killed today." Yaten said quietly.

"I know." I told him.

"He'll keep coming after us until he get what he wants. There is no stopping that." I moved my gaze lazily to my little brother. He was stiff despite the carefree body language. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he wore his cloak of blue loosely around his shoulders.

"What are you implying?" I asked him. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. The problem was giving me sleepless nights.

"We should tell Amara everything. She can help us." He finally said. I snorted and broke off a small tree limb.

"I can handle it by myself. I don't need her to tell me what to do." I bit at him and pulled off a wet leaf from the limb.

"You said that already, and look what it has gotten us into." Yaten scolded me, skewing me with a frustrated look. "Not only did Amara come to save us, she brought the Shay Warriors with her as well!"

"I know that!" I said back to him and tossed the limb off to the side. I sat up from my spot. "But they don't know the whole story do they? And we won't tell them. I told you I can take care of it myself so quit bitching little brother!" Yaten's jaw clenched and he fisted his hand. He was shaking with restraint.

"You don't have that choice anymore Jadeite. You gave it up when you allied yourself with the Shay Warriors."

"I didn't do it deliberately." I muttered and Yaten cut me off with an angry hand.

"It doesn't matter. Do you know who the Shay Warriors are? Do you know what your partner's powers are?" He asked me. I was briefly distracted by a nagging memory of Raye, and my arms around her waist as we rode together. No head aches, no nausea from being so close to a woman. It was the first time in my life that I felt a woman's softness. Her slender, taunt stomach. Feeling her breathing back against my chest, the smell of her lush ebony hair blowing across my face. I was close enough to see the blue specks in her beautiful, unique amethyst eyes. I was just a taste of her, just a teasing taste of what I wanted to possess. "Their powers will evolve, and sooner or later, she'll have the Goddess of Might's power of telepathy, and she'll find out about everything." Yaten told me. I clenched my teeth from saying something hurtful, but I knew what Yaten told me was the truth. "You've never been in a relationship Jadeite so you don't know what women will do if they find out you've lied, or not told them something important." He put a hand to my shoulder and we locked eyes. "Trust me Jadeite, there will be hell to pay. You can avoid all of it if you just tell them the truth, and tell them that he wasn't with the people we killed. I don't think the Shay Warriors will like being hunted. Besides, we'll need their help to get it back." Yaten said. I sighed. Damn Orb of Verdin! I wish I never found it in the first place!

"And the Fairy Prince? Have you heard word from him?" I asked. Yaten looked grim.

"Not yet, but I know he's close to finding him. I hope we hear word soon." Yaten said and then we were startled. We quieted and jumped down a few branches to see a flash of white float through the trees.

"That looked like Princess Serena." Yaten whispered to me. I hadn't talked to the girl yet. She seemed troubled, and there was certain tension between her and the Harron Valley Prince.

"It's late. Why would she be out in the dead of the night?" I asked and we jumped down the rest of the way to follow her. The ground was still mushy, I we couldn't help the _squish_ sound as we followed her. She wasn't moving very fast, more like taking a nice stroll. Her cloak billowed behind her as she jumped over fallen logs and through overgrown bushes. Yaten pulled me to a stop and I gave him an irritated look.

"I'm not in the mood to follow after a strange Princess. I'm heading back." He told me and left. I began again and found her in an open space of wood. She heard me and stopped with a twirl.

"You scared me." She breathed, putting a hand to her chest and taking a calming breath.

"Sorry. Should I leave you alone?" I asked. She studied me for a little bit, but then shook her head and gave me a soft smile.

"No. I need some company." She said and beckoned me closer. I went slowly, making sure not to get to close for fear of a blinding head ache, but strangely, nothing happened.

"Where were you headed?" I asked her as we began our walk.

"Nowhere really. I just like exploring. I couldn't sleep." She said softly and then she smiled. "So, your Amara's brother?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah, her twin." I told her.

"Who's older?"

"She is. But only by three minutes." I said defensively. "She never mentioned me or Yaten?" I asked. She shook her head and I hung my head in mock depression. "Figures." Serena giggled and we hopped across a few dips of forest floor.

"You're also a chosen partner. That's quite a coincidence." She said.

"I suppose it is."

"Raye wasn't very happy that you were found. She yelled at Amara for not telling her about you." Serena said bluntly. It would have been a blow to my ego if it had not been for the sparkle of mirth in Serena's eyes.

"I gather she has a short temper." I quipped dryly. Serena nodded.

"Yes. But she has a lot of responsibilities so it is understandable. Once you get to know her, she's not so bad. She's kind hearted, strong willed and can be pretty vulnerable when it comes to certain things."

"Really?" I asked. We stopped at a small little creek created by the rains. It carved its way across a shallow dip in the woods. "So you're saying that it'll take a while for us to join?" I asked her bluntly. Serena blushed and avoided eye contact. I was going to apologize for saying such a brute remark, but she giggled.

"I suppose so. But there is no reason for you to rush things." I sensed a hidden meaning behind her words because she had a far away look. "It should be special, and you should have feeling for the person."

I scratched my head. "I guess. It would be my first experience, and I want it to be a good memory." Serena gave me a little smile but didn't remark. This girl befuddled me. She was so secretive, but she was so easy to talk to as well. We sat on some smooth rocks, just listening to the woods.

"Look, the moons are out." Serena pointed to the night sky. The heavy grey clouds were moving off and opening the skies. Stars dotted the black night, and the moons glowed brightly each shimmering in their own magical glow. I looked fondly at Serena sitting next to me and sucked in my breath. Her eyes were closed, and she was glowing just as brightly as the moons. She glowed like milky silver. Her skin was bathed in pale moonlight like she was soaking in the moonbeams. Her hair sparkled like it was strands of liquid magic, like white lilies. When she opened her eyes, they were so blue she seemed unreal to me. Like one of those brilliant paintings Michelle drew of fantasy goddesses so beautiful they seemed like illusions. Her blue eyes sparked with life and as I stared into them, I felt like I was staring into a limitless abyss of light and beauty. I could see my reflection in them. I wanted to touch her to see if she was real.

"I love the nights when the moons both shine down." Her voice echoed like a mystic being, so soft and lovely. "I always feel better when the light touches me." She lifted one of her dainty hands as the moonlight glowed on her skin. Her hand was cupped and little sliver and gold sands began falling though her fingers.

"How are you doing that?" I asked in a choked astonished voice staring wide eyed at her hand where more silver and gold sands fell between her glowing heavenly fingers.

"It's the moons magic. The moonbeams. I can touch them. Watch." She told me with her mysterious echoing voice. She blew the sands from her hand and they sparkled, changing into a pretty little fairy. It was different than the fairies of the Sky Blue Forest. They were the only fairies I knew of. The Sky Blue Fairies could change into human form, and blend in with humans. But they were recluse creatures that rarely ventured from the Sky Blue Forest. Their Prince was rather an oddball of the race. He loved adventure. I never met any other fairy quite like him. But this little fairy was gold with silver wings and little silver shoes. It flew around me, ruffling my unruly hair before sneezing and flying wildly backwards. Serena caught it her hands and gave it a little kiss on the head and the little moon fairy shimmered away like melting sands. "They do what I ask, but have minds of their own." She then cupped both hands and the silver and gold sands gathered and she blew again, but this time, there were dozens of little moonbeam fairies that few from the sands. They flew around us wildly. Some hung on Serena, some were more interested in playing with one another, and some were in my hair, and on my clothes, flying and prodding me in curiosity.

"We should head back. Its getting late and the girls might be worried about us." Serena said and the glow that was on her flesh faded away like a fading lamp light that ran out of oil. But the little moonbeam fairies remained. "Would you like to lead the way?" She asked the fairies and all at once, they flew off of me and her and began leading the way back to the camp.

XOXO

Goddess of the Chalice, Beryl was not in a very good mood. She sat in her bed chambers with papers scattered on top of her desk.

Sera Battalion was decimated. Their corpses were scattered atop the Snow Sands Mountains with wounds that they shouldn't have had. There was a knock on her door and she absently called them in.

"You summoned me." The smoky, acidy voice wafted to her like a cloud of poison. It made her skin crawl. The tall black yomen stepped into the light like a daunting shadow. It red eyes glittered evilly in the light that managed to make its way though her heavy ruby red velvet curtains. She stood and took the only clue left at the scene from its place among the papers. It was a broken arrow. The yomen's nose flared and it began to weave in its place excitedly.

"Find the owner of this and then bring back any information you can. If we have any new enemies I want to be prepared." She gave it to the yomen. "Be careful. Don't make your presence known." The yomen bowed and she shut the door in its face.

"A new enemy you say." Goddess Beryl jumped at the voice and put a hand to her fluttering chest.

"Prince Diamond." She breathed and tried to squelch the butterflies that began to swarm in her stomach. She bowed low.

"Why have I not heard of this enemy?" He asked and slid gracefully into her chair. His gaze briefly touched the documents on the table before he slid his eyes back to her and waited for an answer. She swallowed hard and gave him a little nervous smile.

"I don't know if it is really a threat My Lord. It's just a precaution." She assured him. Diamond's eyes grew hard.

"You're not telling me something." He stood and stalked toward her. Fear grew, making her eyes widen. She took a step back, hitting the wall. "What are you not telling me?" He hissed, grabbing her quivering chin harshly.

"I've been hearing rumors, My Lord that the Shay Warriors have arrived." She said in a rush and regretted her outburst in the next second. She wasn't sure of this information and didn't want to tell him until she knew the truth of this rumor. Diamond hissed and pushed away from her.

"Are you sure they are just rumors?" He demanded. Goddess Beryl gently touched her tender chin and fought her tears.

"Sera Battalion was sent to catch Goddess Hotaru before her change and when we found them a charged arrow was found among the bodies. It might just be a coincidence…" She was cut off when he roared and slammed her against the wall again, this time with his hands around her throat. She grabbed his hands, trying to pull them away.

"It is no coincidence you stupid bitch!" His usually perfect hair fell in his face, but she could see the red fury and fear in them.

"Please…" She managed to choke out and he reigned in his temper and took his hands from her throat. She slid down the wall and coughed and sputtered for breath. "If we find them in time, we can stop them from doing anything! We just have to make sure we keep our knowledge of them a secret!" She explained and pulled herself up. Diamond seemed to relax and he slowly walked back toward her. Goddess Beryl stiffened and Diamond touched her arm.

"Sweet little Goddess, are you frightened of me?" He asked and ran his hand up her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps. His fingers touched the red marks on her throat and he leaned in and gave her a little kiss. "Poor little thing caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know how angry I get when the Shay warriors are mentioned." His voice hummed against her flesh and she shuddered from desire and fear. "But I'm glad you're honest my little obedient Goddess of the Chalice. You have proved you worth to me many times and I apologize for hurting you." He whispered and licked her ear lobe. He wrapped his arms around her waist and heaved her close to him.

"Let me show you how much I appreciate you." He told her huskily and took her lips in a bruising kiss.

He has to love me…she thought, ignoring the tears falling down her cheeks as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and tilted her head up. He just has too…

XOXO

AMI

It was late at night and everyone was practically asleep. Me, Lita, Raye Michelle, Amara and Serena shared a tent. Mina and Kunzite had their own tent and Nephrite, Yaten and Jadeite had another. The rain had stopped a while ago and Raye was pleased that we would make it back to the Manor House by late tomorrow night. Personally I was glad because I didn't like camping that much and I desperately wanted to see the children. I missed them more than I should. The day we were spying on Serena and Seiya, Goddess Trista took me aside and we had discussed building a small school for the young ones. The Goddess was extremely knowledgeable in a great many things and I readily agreed. We discussed lesson plans and where we should build the school. She even mentioned visiting the Lock Priests to gather some scrolls of magic. After Diamond took over, he banned the use of magic and sealed chants and spells away with the Lock Priests. But some of the scrolls escaped the imprisonment and they were buried in a disclosed area that only the Lock Priest knew of.

I planned to bring the journey up to Raye when she was not so busy with other things. The most likely time would be when we get back to the Manor House and rest there a couple of days. Our responsibilities were never done, and we had to take advantage of every known opportunity to strengthen our secret army. I hoped there was something in the scrolls that might aide us in hiding our growing numbers before we were noticed. My wrist watch beeped from my bag and I grabbed it before it woke anyone. Geeze it was late, I thought and yawned. I threw the watch back into my bags and settled in my bedding, bringing the blankets to my chin. I hated camping, but at least I was warm.

The next morning we packed up and headed out. Serena was walking beside Mercury, chatting with Lita who rode next to me. Sunlight was a welcomed relief today. The roads became hard mud surfaces and the horses seemed friskier. Raye led the group across the open plains that separated Mauvelynn main territories from that of Ginger Reed. King Xander built the Manor House on the outskirts, and the small village of Windstem was like a gate village before you got into the main Mauvelynn City. But no one really wanted to go there. The whole capitol city was a dismal place that was forever encased in smoke and darkness. After Diamond took over the main capitol cities, he made them into bases of sorts, installing corrupt leaders that did his biddings. People in the main cities became oppressed, and turned into thieve or soldiers just to stay alive. It seemed only the smaller villages managed to remain normal. Diamond had no interest in little things, which made our currents lodgings very important.

"Look over there!" Serena said loudly, drawing everyone's attention to something happening in the plains. I looked and saw that there were a few yomens in the distance and they were attacking something. I squinted. It looked human, but I wasn't too sure.

"Serena! Stop!" I heard Jadeite yelled and he jumped from Raye's horse. But Raye pulled his cloak back, halting him.

"Leave her alone." She said and jumped from the horse.

"What? Do you know what those are?" He asked, shaking her hands from his cloak. She gave him a little glare.

"Of course I know. She needs to do this on her own." She insisted.

"Raye, what are you talking about? We can't let her get hurt!" Mina said in a huff and summoned her bow. Raye gave her a frustrated look.

"This is a crucial time for her. She needs to learn pain, and death." Raye said.

"You're going to let her die?" Jadeite asked her with an astounded expression. Raye sighed and punched him in the arm. That surprised everyone and Jadeite stared at her angrily. Raye grabbed the front of his cloak.

"Don't you trust me?" She demanded. She looked at everyone for an answer. I didn't know what was up with her, but she was pretty serious about letting Serena do this on her own while we all watched. Everyone nodded, even me and she looked back to Jadeite. "Well?" He hesitated but then grudgingly nodded. It was a good move because I saw the way Raye's eyes lightened up, like she was smiling secretly. I smiled as well because I knew, just as Mina and Lita knew that it meant a lot to Raye to have a perfect stranger trust her. So we watched as Serena made her way to the two yomens.

"She doesn't even have a weapon." Yaten commented, but never took his eyes from her. Lita and I shared a look and she took Nephrite's sword from its place, strapped behind Jupiter in her belongings.

"May we?" I asked Raye as I slid from my saddle and stood next to Lita. Raye briefly looked at the weapon in Lita's hand and nodded once. We both placed our hands on the hilt of the sword and chanted a teleportation spell. The sword glowed and then it was gone, shimmering above Serena's head. It was strange, because Lita and I had wanted it to appear a few feet in front of her so she could see it and grab it, but as soon as the sword left our hands, she unhooked her cloak and in fell in a heap behind her and she began running and right when the sword appeared above her head, she raised her arms and caught it before it hit the ground. How the heck she did that was beyond me, it was like she sensed the magic.

"_That was cool_." Mina commented in English and anxiously watched Serena continue her path to the yomens. Without warning, she descended the shining metal with one deadly blow and sliced one of the yomen's head off. It wasn't a clean cut through though. The rabbit looking yomen's head hung on by a piece of skin, but it was dead none the less. The other yomen, some mixture of toad and bug because it had feelers on top of its scaly head charged at her. I gasped as Serena barely dodged its attack. She lost her footing in semi muddy field but quickly recovered. While the yomen reeled from her attack, she managed to kick it and send it falling to the floor. Without hesitation, she finished it with one blow to the heart. I had to tippy-toe just to see that it was dead because the grass was high. Serena stood over the thing for a second before gathering her wits and dropping the sword. Raye moved then, and we all followed. It was like a stampede really, leaving a wide trail of bent grass. The yomens were dead and Yaten commented on the fact that Serena did a good job slaughtering them. Amara slapped his head and gave him a few choice words.

"Serena?" Mina put a hand on her shoulder. Serena was knelt down over the other dead body in the field. It was an older man, and he was still, with a look of horror on his bloody face. His clothes were torn and a couple of nasty holes riddled his old frail body.

"Why did they do this to him?" Serena asked in a hollow voice. She had the man's hand in her own and she was stroking it. "They had to do it to someone who couldn't fight back? You should have seen the way they were smiling." Serena's head fell to her chest and her shoulders shook. "He had such little time left and they took that from him, just so they can have fun." Her words were drenched in tears. Mina sank to her knees and took Serena' shaking little frame in a comforting hug.

We said nothing as we buried the man under the soft soil, but our silence was interrupted by a faint meowing. Serena sniffed and looked around. Everyone looked around as well. There was a shuffling in the grass, and a little black cat emerged. It had blood matted to its fur, and a few of its whiskers were bent and some were not even there. It let out another meow, this time a weak, cracking one.

"Poor kitty." Serena said and wiped her cheeks. She leaned over and picked up the thin cat and cuddled it close to her. "He was a friend wasn't he?" She sniffed and started back to the horses. The cat looked really tired and it hung limply in her arms.

"Let's go." Raye said. Everyone was murmuring to one another and today's events made the ride to the Manor House seem shorter. We reached the iron gates when twilight began. Serena gasped behind me and I turned in alarm, but then I was pushed forward. Confused, I managed to slide from the weight and I looked to see what was going on. Serena was sitting dumfounded with an unconscious girl in her arms rather than an unconscious cat.

"She just changed!" She said in an astounded tone, trying to keep the unconscious girl on the horse because she was beginning to slip and Yaten made a dash to stop her from falling to the ground. Amara managed to help Yaten settle the girl in his arms.

"She was just a cat, and then she changed right in front of my eyes." Serena murmured.

"She's a Shelby." Nephrite put a hand to his head and rubbed his temples. He looked really tired and his long brown hair was mussed.

"Her name is Shelby?" Mina asked in confusion.

"No, her race is called Shelby. They are an ancient race that no longer exists. Well," Nephrite paused. "There are so few left of them that they are considered a lost race. Long ago, they were a thriving race used as the God of Swordsmen, Leif's personal army. His twin brother Niam, God of the Archers fell in love with one of the Shelby women. But she was already engaged to one of the soldiers and wouldn't end the joining. The God of Archery did everything he could to convince her to leave him, but she didn't and over time she and the soldier married. Enraged, Niam killed her whole family and the family of the solider also. Leif found out about what his brother had done and a war broke out between the two. Many lives were lost and in the end, Leif, God of Swordsmen lost his Army of Shelbys and Niam, God of the Archers was punished by Verdin and he was stripped of his powers until his brother forgave him."

"Did he ever forgive him?" Serena asked.

"Fortunately he did. But it took a lot of convincing from our other siblings for him to do so." Trista floated from the Manor House with Hotaru following close by.

"It was foolish of Niam to do what he did. Because of his pettiness a great race was taken from this world." Hotaru commented.

"Was the girl Niam loved named Shelby?" Raye asked. Trista and Hotaru both gave one nod.

"The true name of their race was forgotten. Only the name of the girl was remembered, so they are now called Shelbys. This one has been wounded, and she is very thin." Hotaru got down to business, looking over the girl like a doctor. "She must have been though a lot because Shelbys are very strong. Bring her inside." Yaten followed the two sisters in the house.

"Gods, I'm glad we're home." Mina moaned and Kunzite helped her from the horse. "I'm going straight to bed after I put Venus to bed. She's had a long day." She patted the weary mare.

All I wanted to do was go to bed also, but the children were all asleep and I didn't want to wake them just to settle my horse in. So Serena helped me brush Mercury and feed him. When we were finished, he was settled nicely in his clean stall, chewing on some well earned horses-treats. I smelled like horse sweat and dirt, but I didn't care. I was so tired. I undressed and put on a night gown. I was out before I knew it. A bath can wait, sleep can't…

XOXO

AN: Slow, I know…but when the Shelby wakes up, it'll get better. Serena and Darien's paths will cross and Lita and Nephrite will finally have their own chapter. But what will come first? Lita or Nephrite, or the meeting of Serena and Darien?...So REVIEW! Love you all lots and lots kisses :MUH:


	14. LITA'S VIRGIN

Chapter 14

Lita's Virgin

MINA

It seemed like a vacation for the next few days after we arrived at the Main House. Truthfully, I was getting a little bored. The only interesting thing around this place was that the Shelby finally was strong enough to take little walks around the premises. Poor thing, she looked really bad when she first awoken. Her hair was straggly and dusty. It was matted in some places with blood or thorns that were buried deep in the curls. She was skinny too, like a weed. So skinny that you could see the fine bones of her spine and she had no muscle tone whatsoever. She was like a walking skeleton. Her deep blue eyes were sunken in and she had sharp cheekbones. She looked horrible.

But now, after eating piles of Rita's famous beef tips and butter potato salad she was filling out. She was still skinny, but at least she had enough strength to build her muscles. Me and the girls decided to wait until she was a little better before we started asking questions. Right now, she was in one of the parlor rooms with Nephrite and Trista. Everyone else was scattered around, just enjoying the vacation we had. There were no mirror messages from Serenity or her sisters and I had asked Trista about it, but she brushed off the question with a shrug. I went to Hotaru, but she was just as elusive as her sister. It sucked, and I felt like something was going to happen soon. Something bad…

SERENA

Winter was coming fast. The colorful fall leaves were falling freely down to the ground like little feathers. My cloaks became heavier, and Ami would watch me closely to make sure I kept it on. Sometimes I felt like a child when they treated me like that. I knew they were only worried about my health but they could find another way to tell me than treat me like a five year old.

"Whoa, what a scowl." I halted my steps and saw Seiya smiling at me. I smiled tentatively back and saw his heart dust shimmer a pale yellow. "What has your brow wrinkled?" He asked and rubbed my forehead lightly with his thumb.

"Nothing." I told him with a sigh and linked my arms with him.

"How have you been?" I asked him and steered him to a little path in an area scattered with thin trees where a little path lead to a small fishing dock by the river.

"Busy. We've been building little houses in the back of the Main House to accommodate the older ones."

"No one strange has been here right? Like nosey villagers and such?" I asked. He gave me a shrug.

"No. The children are good about hiding where they are and the Goddesses have kept watch." I gave a satisfied smile and we stopped by the fishing dock.

"Have you met Jadeite and Yaten yet?" I asked, shifting in my heavy cloak.

"Yes. They seem like good guys. Yaten helped me tend to the horses this morning and we talked for a while. It's hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes. He told me about the trouble he and Jadeite had with some guy looking for something."

The information peeked my interest. "Do you know what it was?" I asked. Seiya shook his head and looked across the river where a golden spotted fawn and its mother were grazing on the dried grass. "That's strange." I murmured and let go of his arm.

"Serena…is there something a matter with you?" Seiya asked me cautiously. I stiffened when my thoughts turned back to that incident. Nephrite still hasn't talked to me yet. I felt tears burn my eyes and fiercely blinked them back.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him as perky and lightly as I could

"You seem…disturbed about something." He said in a hesitant voice. I didn't like how intuitive he was. Seiya and I were good friends, I knew I could tell him anything and he would listen. But I didn't want to lose his respect like I lost Nephrite's. I also knew that Seiya like me and I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes when I told him that I was with some stranger I force to…I let out a sigh.

"It's nothing to worry about." I told him and gave him a winning smile. "We should get back." I linked arms again and he led us back down to the path to the Main House. When we got back, Yaten was waiting for us on the steps. Two little girls were on his lap proudly showing him pictures they drew of him.

"And this one is you and Seiya with the horses! See!" A sweet little blonde named Tara pointed to the picture, shoving it close to his face so he could see it.

"Here! Hang it up!" The other said. Her name was Nina and she had curly black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Yaten took the pictured from the girls and they both raced off of him and smacked into me with a hug.

"Serena!" they cried in unison. I kneeled and gave them a hug, enveloping them in my cloak pecking them in the head. "Come see our room! We painted it pink!" Nina said excitedly pulling my hand up the stairs. I excused myself and left Seiya and Yaten on the steps. After the girls showed me their room, I went up to my own room. A fire was crackling when I entered and I gratefully tossed my cloak on my bed. As I watched it fall to the blankets, I noticed that the chest at the foot of my bed was glowing. Frowning I looked down, and read the flowing script…

_Winding roads of hidden paths_

_Red desires that come to pass_

_Unknown light, bleeding sin_

_And the age of knowing will begin_

_The key to this is what you find_

_That makes even the strongest blind_

The first two lines were glowing red and I ran my finger tips over them. It never had this on it before…the only time I heard it was when Ami read it out loud.

Something inside of me shook, something deep inside and I slowly took my hand from the writing wondering what it was I was feeling…Man! My curiosity was killing me! I so desperately wanted to know what was in it! Something I did made the first part of the writings glow…I got second part…after all the consequences were still with me…but the first part was confusing…

Light knocking interrupted me and I turned to see Raye enter with Mina in tow.

"We need to talk." She said. Instant fear came to me…did they find out?

LITA

I shivered as I walked down the outside steps to find Nephrite. Winter had teasing snow clouds in the sky. The air was getting a bit warmer, just enough for us to expect some snow. Our time here was progressing slowly. Sometimes I felt like time might have stopped all together.

To the side of the Main house, a little ways away, there stood a nice large shed where the men folk of our little community met and hung out. Jenkin told me that Nephrite was there. My pulse sped up the closer I got there. Really, I didn't know why I was going out there. I just wanted to be with him. As I approached, I could hear someone talking heatedly to someone who sounded a bit sad.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" I heard someone ask. It was Serena. I quietly peeked around the door that was ajar and saw her speaking to Nephrite.

"I do talk to you." He muttered. But I heard his voice sorta tremble like he was trying not to yell.

"Hardly ever. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I was sorry." She said quietly.

"Serena, I don't want to talk about it. Our discussion was over in Ginger Reed."

"It was a mistake, I know but…" Serena began but Nephrite stood up quickly. Serena closed her mouth and cowered a little as he towered over her with his jaw muscle ticking.

"But nothing Serena. You seduced someone you didn't even know! How could you be so careless? He could have been some murderer or one of Diamond's solider! And for what? An experience? You don't know what could have happened." I looked to see Serena bow her head and fiddle with an invisible something in her hand. What was this? Serena seduced some stranger?

"You're wrong Nephrite. Even if he was a stranger, I could sense something different about him. He had a good heart. He felt strong and he felt brave."

"He was still a stranger Serena." Nephrite sounded like he had reigned in his temper. "I'm angry because there was a possibility that you would have gotten hurt and no one would have ever known." He sighed. "Look Serena, I'm fine that you want

to…uh…expand your knowledge of the opposite sex…"

I rolled my eyes. Like he knew…

"But you need to use better judgment when it comes to certain things. Like going off in the middle of the night to seduce a stranger." He muttered.

"I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again." Serena vowed putting a promising hand over her heart. Nephrite studied her for a moment and then gave a conceding nod and Serena squealed and launched herself onto him to give him a big hug. Nephrite patted her back awkwardly and then pulled away.

"You better get inside. Snow is falling." He muttered and Serena shot him a smile before exiting the little utility shack. I fell back and watched her skip back to the house.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I jumped a little when Nephrite spoke. Faintly I could feel a blush steal up my cheek and I gave him a smile and shrugged.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see what you're up to." Was my offered excuse.

"I'm glad you came." He murmured and leaned down to kiss me. It ended as soon as it began because a young girl hollered in greeting at us.

"Did you finish? Can I see it?" She asked excitedly. She was one of the older girls, about sixteen with a younger sister she cared for. Her name was Jannie, an outgoing girl with wheat color hair and light brown eyes. She was the overseer of the laundry and directed some of the younger girls.

"Yes, it's finished." Nephrite said and motioned to the shed. Jannie bolted in and let out a gasp.

"It's perfect! When can we move it in?" She asked. I pushed my way to the shed to see what it was. Among the wood shavings and dropped nails was an exquisitely carved toy box. Jannie saw my awe and she giggled.

"It's for my sister Tara. We just finished our house and Nephrite offered to make her a toy box for her room. I'm so excided! It going to be her birthday soon and now I have something to give to her!" She babbled and I smiled warmly at her.

"I'll help you move it." I told her. Her little house was a ways away from the Main House. Rows of little box cottages lined a new road hugging the forest walls. The children had a nice view of the Main House. I saw Rita and her sisters helping the older boys pack in some fire wood. Their house was one of the bigger ones, painted a cheery yellow and pale green. Trista was with Hotaru and they were instructing the boys on how to make a frame. Jenkin was cutting wood and tossing it into a pile were the little ones could get them and pile them neatly in the fire wood storage next to the horse stalls.

"Lita, you came just in time." Trista greeted me as soon as I helped Jannie move the toy chest in her little house.

"Oh?" I asked raising a brow.

"Can you help levitate the frame so Hotaru can bind them together?" Trista asked and I agreed. Sparking magic bubble deep inside me and I murmured some secret words and the frame wobbled. It was a little heavier than I anticipated and I called for more strength and focused on the frame once again. It floated up and Trista and Hotaru bound them together quickly and then the wooden walls went up. The whole process of building the small cottage was over in about half an hour. No wonder so many were up so quickly.

Darkness settled over the hills. The stars were so bright in the sky it made the whole land glow. It was pretty cold my breaths were little wisps of white life.

"Hey, it's getting late." I felt him before he spoke. He was bundled in a fur lined cloak that looked really heavy.

"I know, but I'm rot really tired." I admitted with a smile.

"You used so much magic, I'm surprised that you haven't keeled over yet." He mused and gathered me in his arms so that the cloak settled over the both of us. He was so warm, and lean, and he smelled like sweet wood. We stood there for a second when the first snowy kiss touched my nose.

"There isn't even that many cloud in the sky." I murmured in awe, looking up to the heavens to see white rose petals sprinkle our heads.

"Let's go." He whispered to me and led me to the closest little cottage. The metal wooden door knob was wet and cold from the falling snow. And for some reason, as soon as I opened the door, my heart began to race uncontrollably. It was totally dark in the dwelling, the roof blocked the starlight. It was one room, with a little bedroom and living room. A stone fireplace was the only thing in there. Deep inside, I felt a spark of power. It was sorta strange because I didn't will anything, or chant anything. It was like magic was humming on its own, sparking on its own.

"Nephrite." I whispered and halted him in place. I walked from his embrace, all the way around his towering frame, behind him. Then, I put my hands on his shoulders and gently prodded him to kneel, and then sit. He was cross legged in front of the dead fireplace. I kneeled behind him and pulled the cloak from his shoulders.

"What are you—"

"Shhhh." I said. I was like in a dreamy trance. Something about this moment made me feel serene and tranquil, like a daze. "Just stay still, and I'll show you magic." I told him. I ran my hands down his warm arms, spreading myself over him like I was his new cloak.

"Close you eyes." I told him. His breathing slowed, and he relaxed. I closed my eyes too, and invoked my magic. It ran through my blood, whispering and singing and it mingled with Nephrite's aura. They clashed together, twisting and turning.

"Fire." I whispered and magic shot from his hand and ignited the wood in the fireplace. I felt him stiffen in surprise. I giggled, pulled his hair and made his head lean back. The first kiss was soft, and gentle, like a reward. The second one was a little harder, and it wasn't until the third one that I felt desire flame out of control. I slithered around him until I was straddling his lap and frantically pulling at his shirt. His kisses were still innocent and unsure, but they were fast and desperate. And he tasted so good! Warm, and spicy…

Nephrite's large hands were every where and it felt like we were doing so much but not getting anywhere. With a frustrated growl, I flicked my hand and our clothes were gone, folded in a neat pile by the door. All of the sudden, Nephrite paused. Concerned, I stopped as well.

"What? What's wrong?" I breathlessly asked. He was a beautiful picture to behold. His hair fell in thick waves around his bare shoulders. He looked like a carved statue, each line lean and taunt. He didn't speak, only watched me, his eyes gliding over my skin. I could almost feel the blue of his eyes, caress me like twilight. There was just something about that gaze that made me feel so beautiful, like an untouchable statue of a goddess.

"I just—" He began.

"Need some control?" I breathlessly asked him.

"Just…" He trailed off.

"In times like these, you don't vie for control." I whispered to him with a kiss. Just testing where we were, or where he was. I didn't know if it was me or him that growled, but the low vibration spiked my blood, made me tipsy with desire. My powers pulsed like a generator full of electricity and my kiss turned into a brutal assault. I plundered his mouth with greedy need and god! He tasted so good, he felt so good. He was full and aching, because he was beginning to squirm. I was almost shaking. My clumsy hands were tangled in his hair as I lay sprawled on top of him. It wasn't enough just to touch him and kiss him, no, I needed him _with_ me, _inside_ me, _part_ of me. I broke away from him and straddled him. All I had to do was lift my weight on my knees and drive down hard. When I did, he stiffened, and then melted with a groan, instinctively arching to meet me. We moved faster than I wanted, but it was like riding a roller coaster, slowly making our way to the top and then bracing ourselves as we plummeted down screaming with delight as out hearts jumped to our throats. Every time we came together, it was like a clashing of pressure, building and building. Suddenly he stopped, and he roughly grabbed my hips to stop me. I was befuddled…we were right in the middle and he was stopping…

_Keep contact. Don't let him break your connection_. A voice hastily whispered to me. It was a voice I remembered all to well. The Goddess of Light.

I quickly plastered myself to him, using some magic to keep him from pulling away.

"Lita." He half pleaded, half growled, but I ignored him. For some reason the weight of this moment was blindly making me ignore him. I didn't know why he was almost writhing under me, but I trusted the Goddess of Light. He stopped trying to fight me and arched under me. Something exploded between us. It was invisible, you couldn't see it, only feel it. Blinding raw energy made my breath catch in my throat, like too much air in your face so you couldn't breathe. I wanted to explore that power, but not just yet. I was still aware of Nephrite inside of me, still hard, still aching. I didn't want him to remember the pain. I wanted him to remember the release. The wild torment of pleasure. Of being fulfilled of being one with me.

I kissed his fluttering vein, by his collarbone. Nipped him and ran my fingers slowly down his chest, down his taunt stomach, trying to make his relax. It worked, and I felt tension ease from him. Once again, I raised myself over him and came down, slowly this time, savoring every inch of it. Filled myself again, stretching, huffing, panting. It wasn't so frenzied this time, and Nephrite began synchronizing his movements with my tempo. We collided together in a beat of toasted skin and sensuous moans. Magic sizzled all around us, spinning like a cyclone and the faster and closer we got to bliss, the faster and closer the magic got to us.

The fire twitched, and roared like a hungry lion. Then warmth, building warmth tingled inside of me. It clawed it's way through my trembling stomach and down my parted thighs. Down my legs, to my toes and my whole body erupted in magnificent fireworks. Singing, popping, raking pleasure like nothing, I mean _nothing_ I ever experienced. And when I couldn't move, Nephrite moved me, sitting up and slamming me hard on top of him until his hands trembled and he gained his own release with a guttural cry of surprise and realization of what just transpired between us. What he had been waiting for, what we both had worked for. I held him for a moment, his head was resting on my chest, and his hot breath tickled my breast. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I wondered briefly if he could hear anything over my thunderous heartbeat. In the midst of our recovery I felt that pressure that had been building between us whip out and settle over us like a blanket. The magic seeped into my every pore and all of the sudden I couldn't breathe.

Panic welled. "What's happening?" I managed to huff out. A bright yellow light filtered in from the naked window. Nephrite and I both watched as it glided in and grew larger and longer. The yellow light broke and gold light fell like a waterfall, outlining a human figure.

"You have fulfilled the Lock Priest's joining. Nephrite, son of Vaynes, Prince of Harron Valley, you shall be granted your powers." It was the voice of the Goddess of Light. She bowed and the golden light seeped out the window and left us alone.

"That was strange." He muttered and I laughed, kissed his forehead.

AMI

Snow had made the whole land look like a sparkling field of clouds. The little ones were dressed warmly with cute knitted hats and fluffy sweaters. Little gumdrops of girls were screaming and running away from boys who had their hands full of snowballs. Serena was almost invisible in her white cloak and white snow boots. Lita was making a fort with Seiya so the girls could have a place to hide. Raye was in the distance. Her scarlet hooded cloak was draped over her. She was tending Mars, stroking his mane, brushing his quivering flesh with a soft brush. Mina was trying to talk Kunzite into making a now angel, but so far, Kunzite was a still as a stone, unwilling to get in the snow.

"Hey." I heard someone say. I turned from my place on the steps to see. It was Jadeite. He offered a smile and I patted a place beside me. He silently joined me to watch everyone in the huge back yard. From the corner of my eye, I saw him scan the yard, and then his blue eyes landed on Raye in the distance. I summoned some magic and had some horse-treats in my hand. A small wave of weakness and fatigue washed over me, but my recovery was fast.

"Here." I held a handful of horse-treats to him with a little smile. He looked from my hand to Raye in hesitation and I sighed shoved them to him. "You never know unless you try."

"Is she in a good mood?" He asked standing and taking the treats from my hand. I shrugged.

"If she's humming, then she's in a good mood." He gave me a half smile and then left me on the steps. I pulled my cloak closer and shivered as warmth spread down my spine.

"Not the social type?" A voice mused behind me and a fair haired Yaten came to take Jadeite's place beside me. I gave a little laugh.

"Just…taking it all in." I replied. From the corner of my eye, I saw his pretty profile. His lime green eyes were sparkling, and his cheeks were rosy from the cold.

"Can I ask you something?" He suddenly asked.

"Of course." He turned his head to face me directly.

"What do you know about the Orbs of Verdin?" He asked. The moment stopped for me. Something akin crawled up my neck and across my scalp. I felt it the first time I laid eyes on the first orb.

"The Goddesses have instructed us to collect them."

"Do you know why?" He asked quickly.

"No." I admitted after a little pause and shrugged. "We just do as they say."

"No questions asked?" He asked a little snootily. Amused I laughed softly.

"We trust them. We have to. It's the only way for us to go home." I almost regretted the last of my comment as soon as it left my mouth. The morning became cold, and the gaiety that was surrounded me seemed lost, a whirlwind of colors with no depth. I turned from Yaten's questioning look. Mina had finally talked Kunzite into making a snow angel because he was spread out over the snow. Some of the little girls saw that and the little gumdrops squealed and jumped on him. Mina threw back her head in a loud laugh and her amber hood fell back, on her shoulders.

We've been here almost a year, and you can't be in one place for a year without getting attached to the place and the people. When I'm alone and see all the little ones, I get homesick. I miss my brothers and my parents.

"What if I told you I know where one was?" Yaten's calm, teasing voice broke through my thoughts.

"Why are you being so secretive about this?" I asked.

"Because my brother thinks he can do everything by himself." Yaten muttered, casting a dark look at Jadeite. He and Raye looked like they were having a pleasant conversation. Mars was mindlessly nibbling at the horse-treats Jadeite still had in his fist.

"Is that part of the reason we had to kill a mob of stinky, dirty men?" I asked lightly.

"It was part of it. Jadeite stumbled across it one day when a friend of ours…escaped…from a murderous woman." He picked his words quite carefully. Just that little sliver of information had my imagination going wild. The story must be something.

"Is your friend looking for the Orb as well?" I asked.

"Yes. The man who had it doesn't know the true value of it…yet." His voice was growing a warning tone. "I don't think any one really knows what kind of magic it has, but given enough time I think it might make itself manifested. Then who knows what can happen." His eyes were intense.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"My friend has tracked him, but he's always a few days behind him."

"What is his name?" I asked.

"I don't know his real name. He calls himself Jute."

"Jute? That's a strange name." I murmured. Maybe the Intibi Book knows something about him. I made a mental note to myself to take a look.

"I received a note from him the other day. He's in the area." He hinted. "He's a good guy. You can have Raye assess him if you like." He heaved a sigh. "I just want us to stop being hunted. I hate looking over my shoulder, and I don't enjoy being frightened." I studied him for a moment. He did look a little resigned.

"I'll talk to the girls." I told him and stood up. Some of the children were inside where Jenkin had steaming cups of sweet tea waiting for them. As I walked inside, I waved my hands at the icy footprints, melting them on sight before they ruined the nice wooden floors.

Later, when evening had fallen, and the rest of the house was doing some last minute chores before dinner, I called the girls in the Library and relayed Yaten's story.

"The Goddesses haven't even mirrored messaged us." Mina said looking at a hanging silver mirror, embellished with twisting vines and exotic flowers.

"I don't know Yaten as well as I might like, but I trust him and his intentions." Raye finally said, looking at each of us to see if we felt the same. We all nodded, even Serena who was sitting cross-legged on the long, thick Library table.

"Then it's settled. Serena, I want you to go with Yaten. I'll ask Nephrite to accompany you. He knows the land more than anyone I know. We'll start getting things ready here."

"Ready?" Mina asked with a pout. "Why do we have to get ready?" She demanded.

"The orb will not be easy to get. We have to be prepared. That means…" She smiled evilly. "Practice." She purred a spark of laughter in her purple eyes. Mina looked like she was going to faint. Dread made her blue eyes dim.

"Why does Serena get to go?" Lita protested.

"Because its time for her to spread her wings. Time for her to explore the world, and…"

"You just want to get rid of me." Serena muttered, sticking her tongue out at Raye.

"You need to get in touch with your powers, and this is one way to do it. Besides, I sensed some tensions between you and Nephrite the other day." She said. Serena ignored that comment. Lita looked like she had something to say on that but Mina interrupted.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from us." She raised a brow at Raye. I watched the exchanged, but Raye dismissed the comment with a fluttering hand.

XOXO

SERENA

There was no tension between me and Nephrite as we rode though a broken road called Dena. It was a warmer day. Snow was slush on the road. Ami let me borrow her horse until spring when the horse herds would be close to the Main House.

We traveled for a while, until we came to a little clearing. It looked like a little piece of land smashed out by a huge thumbprint, spotted with bushes and a crown of bare trees.

"About time. I was waiting for a while." I stiffened as I heard that cool, intelligent voice. The tone sent shivers of shock down my arms and legs. My heart jumped to my throat and the reigns tumbled from my hands. Yaten slid from his horse and greeted him with a hand shake.

"Oh my gods…" I moaned. Nephrite pulled his horse in front of mine, as a shield of some sort.

"Of all the people in the world." He muttered darkly.

"Meet Nephrite and Serena." Yaten…I wanted to hiss as him and strike him dumb. I didn't have time to react. It all happened so suddenly that all I could do was hope he didn't see the fear in my eyes, or the nervousness in my posture. Dazzling, bleary midnight blue eyes clashed with mine. I saw it then, the spark of recognition. Given, I was a little older than our last meeting, but he knew me. I sensed it…saw his heart dust shimmer black and red and yellow, all successive degrees that matched my own feelings.

"Do you two know each other?" Yaten's voice was hesitant. I could say nothing and that was answer enough.


	15. CROSSING PATHS

Chapter 15

Crossing Paths

DARIEN

It took me a couple of blinks to make sure I was awake and that the girl riding on the horse was not one of my dreams. It was her, even if she looked older, more…breathtaking. Long moon-kissed hair pulled in two buns atop her head. Just like I remembered. Pale skin, big sparkling cornflower blue eyes with long, fluttering eyelashes that held secrets, shock, curiosity…

"Dare, we should get going." Yaten said in an unsure tone, looking briefly back to the girl and then to me. The tall guy with the long brown hair was silent, glaring almost. What was his problem?

"Sure." I muttered and threw my leg over my horse and followed them. The girl rode in front of me, perfect posture, moving fluidly with the motions of her horse. It had been a while since the incident happened, but I remembered all to well. At night, haunting, passionate dreams had me tossing and turning, aching. I could still remember the smell of her hair, the coolness of her skin under my hands and her lips…so soft and sweet. Needless to say, I was having a terrible time sleeping because I yearned for her so much it was like a curse. Now I knew what the Lock Priests went thought when dark succubi entered their heads and brutally teased them into forbidden carnal thoughts and then eventually drove them to madness. The ride back was a testy one, full of tension.

"Stop." I heard her speak and abruptly pulled the reigns. I looked around the landscape alerted. I didn't hear anything, and scowled. Then I heard it, the pounding of footsteps. A horde of rode scum came spilling from the tall grass with rusted swords and dirt clothes.

"Serena move!" The long haired man ordered. So that was her name. Serena bolted off the horse and sapped its rear to get it running out of danger. Before the horse was too far off though, I saw her grabbing a sword from the side pouch. I felt someone pull me from my horse and managed to elbow them in the mouth. I fell heavily on the cold road, wincing. My horse skittered away with an annoyed neigh. To my left, two were coming after me and I barely had enough time to stun them in place. My sword had left with my horse and magic was my only weapon for now. The stun spell didn't last for long, but luckily Yaten intercepted their jagged swords and battled them back.

"Inferno!" The guy with the long hair called out and I felt a rush of heat to the side.

"Don't use elemental spells Nephrite!" Serena scolded him, running to his side as he wobbled on his feet. "Here, I can share with you." She gave him a slender dagger.

"And what am I suppose to do with this?" Nephrite demanded angrily. I watched as Serena gave him a little smile.

"Just make it bigger you dummy. That's not an elemental spell." Behind her, a road thug raised his sword, but I shot off a small mushroom shield just in time. They both stumbled apart.

In the distance I saw a small slight figure covered in rags chanting a low with his head bowed. These were not average road thieves if they had mages with them. Before I could even get close, a loud roar came from the distance. In the somewhat quiet far-off landscape a rumble of dust slit the middle of the ground right at us. The loud cracking ripped through the sounds of our skirmish.

"The land!" Yaten cried in distress as he was tossed on the parting roads. A huge crevice of darkness tore the earth apart under our feet.

"Serena!" Nephrite yelled. I saw that she was tossed to the ground and I was the only one closest to her. With a low curse, I killed the mage before he reeked anymore harm and then ran as fast as I could to where she was struggling to her feet. When she was steady beside me I looked across the massive gorge where Yaten and Nephrite looked at us in shock and helplessness.

"A bridge?" Serena called out. Nephrite looked up and down the large void in the land.

"Sorry Little Princess, my magic is weak and I would not want to put you in danger." He said in remorse. There was no way my magic would do it either. Besides, my magic was used to trick and create illusions…things that worked on the mind. Other magic I knew came from years of studying that my father insisted on.

"We'll meet at the Main House. Serena, you know the way?" Yaten called across. Serena nodded sneaking an unsure look my way.

"Good. You!" Nephrite pointed to me. "Keep an eye on her, should anything happen, you'll find yourself at my mercy as well as the mercy of the Shay Warriors." I smirked, but had a sliver of fear drop in the pit of my stomach. Just how helpless was this girl? She seemed to take care of herself well…

SERENA

It seemed like we were walking for ages. My legs felt rubbery. My face burned as frozen winds races through the trees and my toes, they ached and burned. It was close to nightfall because the shadows in the forest were growing darker and bigger. There was no way we could go on without light. I looked to the sky and saw that the twin moons were passing the clouds.

"It's getting too dark to go any further." I told Darien, halting in place.

"Are you scared of the dark?" It was a taunt. I ignored that tone.

"We need some light if we're to continue forward. I don't want to get lost in this forest. Let me call my moon fairies, they'll light the way."

Darien was tense, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Moon fairies?" He asked me bluntly.

"Yes, the moons will be out and I can call them." He stood there, just staring like I had gone crazy.

"There are no moon fairies. They've gone extinct since Verdin overthrew his mother, Goddess Selenity." I frowned. I never heard such history.

"But—I can summon them!" I insisted. Darien shook his head in wonder and, dare I think, amusement? It enraged me to think that he thought I was just a silly girl. Girl…huh…he would think twice before he belittled me again. I felt my power wash over me, build deep inside and spread like warm water thought out my whole body. I couldn't stop it, my eyes widened when it flew from me. I let out a little cry, whether for warning or protest, it didn't matter. I heard him suck in his breath and give into a groan. I was panicked, truly I was because I didn't want _that_…not again. It hurt, made me feel guilty and this time I didn't have Nephrite to help me.

"Stay back." I managed to squeak, closing my eyes and trying to control my power. I felt it slither back to me, like a snake would a jar. Calm, breathe…just breathe. Then the power fled my body and I breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at my accomplishment.

"You spoiled little brat, you have no control do you?" He angrily said and I snapped my eyes open in mild interest. He was so _pretty_ when he when angry.

"What do you mean?" I innocently asked.

"I felt it, your slip in restraint. So what was that night? Your powers going wild and I was just an unfortunate victim?" I raised my brows and let a smirk slip to my mouth. I felt the moon light shine on me, warm my skin and make my fingertips tingle.

"That night you were not a victim. I saw you, picked you and had full control of my powers. You were my first, my experiment." It poured from my mouth like an acid purr.

"An experiment?" He repeated.

"Yes." I held out my hands and gold and silver sands began filling them, falling through my fingers like sand from an hourglass. I blew them to life and little moon fairies sprung from my hands like a fountain of crickets. I gave a 'see-what-I-told-you' look to Darien but held my tongue. He looked like he was ready to faint.

"What's wrong?" Of course I was concerned. I didn't want him to run from me. One of the moon fairies circled him with an intriguing flap of her little delicate wings. Six more followed, circling him in curiosity. It was strange, I never seen them act like that before.

_Strange, he is not human. _One of the fairies whispered to me_. He is beautiful Serena. Do you know him?_

_Just faintly_. I replied back with a blush staining my cheeks.

_Ah, I see. I did sense him on you and I sensed your lingering power in his blood._

_It was just one time, how can you still sense it?_

_You have not been with anyone else and neither has he. Is this information pleasing to you?_

I didn't answer and was glad that it was dark enough to hide my burning cheeks and twitching mouth. _What is he if he is not human ?_I quickly changed the subject before she dove further into my past and developing emotions concerning the dark haired man who was silent, warily watching the fairies as well as me.

_Would you like us to find out?_

_You won't hurt him will you?_

_Does it matter?_

_Yes it does._ I bit back with a little glare. The moon fairy just laughed.

_It will not harm him, but you must summon more of us to see the truth_. So I did what she said, and a small army of moon fairies began circling him.

"What are you doing?" Darien demanded, flicking away the fairies with an annoyed hand.

"I want to know everything about you." I told him and watched as the last fairy took her place. They were like a huge, golden ring, encircling him at his feet.

_Only you can see, only you can speak…_

"Light of the moons, power of my will

testing boundaries of fate, of lies

of secrets untold, stripping, to fulfill

my wonder my awe, my blinded eyes"

It was a simple chant, but with miraculous results. The ring of fairies started from his feet, and ended on the top of his head. He looked wildly around, perhaps looking for an escape.

_Endymion Darien Lee Sheilds, Prince of the Sky Blue Fairies_.

"A Fairy Prince?" I exclaimed in surprise and the ring of fairies scattered from him and floated back to my side. "What are you doing so far from your homelands?" I asked him with a hand on my hip. He only scowled.

_A wander, trying to find something important_.

"What are you trying to find?" I immediately asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" He sneered at me with livid eyes.

_The Orb of Verdin. Someone stole it from Prince Jadeite and Prince Yaten. Prince Endymion was with them. He discovered it in the hands of a Brothel Mistress._

I snorted. "A brothel mistress?"

"It wasn't like that!" He protested angrily.

"Really? They tell me different. Who is Annabell?" I mused.

"Stop it. You don't know what you're talking about." He told me with deadly quietness that made me stiffen.

_He is right Serena. We must let him keep his secrets. Just like you must keep yours. _

I tried not to pout, but I knew she was right. "Okay, beside the point. Do you know who took the Orb?" I asked.

"Jute"

_Jute_

"I see."

"I lost track of him a few days ago. That's why I sent word to Yaten. I thought that the Shay Warriors would be helpful."

"Where did you last lose him?" He hesitated.

_Hallowtree, in the west._ The fairy supplied when Darien waited too long.

"Hallowtree. I've never been there. How long is it to get there?" Darien muttered something I didn't hear.

"Look, we were told to go back to the Main House. That is where we're going."

Serena ignored him. Maybe that's why Raye sent her here. She thought it was rather strange…

"Serena, are you listening to me?" Darien demanded, shaking my arm.

"Yes, I heard." I smiled brightly. In the distance I could hear something steadily approaching us. Darien pulled me into his arms and told me to be quiet. I tried to concentrate on the sound instead of his warmth and woodsy smell. The snow crunched and I heard the distinct sound of a horse snorting.

_Go and see_. A couple of fairies flew from us.

_Seems like luck is on your side_. They returned with two horses in tow.

"Mercury!" I squealed in delight. He was a bit sweaty, but there was not a better sight to behold then the precious bundle on the side of the saddle. Inside of it was a tent and some food, not to mention a few magic stones used for lighting fires and growing small patches of grass for the horses to eat. Darien's horse was a beautiful stallion, hair as black as his owner.

"What kind of tent do you have?" He asked after we settled ourselves by a cracking fire and the horses were off eating.

"It will do for tonight." I said smoothly, repacking my dried fish and taking a final swig of water. Darien sighed and snatched a little square package from my side.

"A summer tent? Are you crazy?"

"Hey, I didn't think I would need it, and it was lighter to carry. It kept Raye from screaming about how irresponsible I was." I muttered with a yawn.

"You are irresponsible. You'll have to sleep in my tent tonight." Humm, what was he saying? I was too tired to really do or say anything.

"Whatever." His tent was nice and big and warm too. I fell in a heap on a soft pillow and dreamt of home and what the others were doing.

AMI

"Hallowtree." We were in the Library, going over our next journey when Mina spoke.

"What?" Raye asked, placing her feather pen down.

"I think we should go to Hollowtree. It's the last kingdom left on the contract. Besides, Goddess of the Heart came to me this morning and told me." Mina leaned back into her chair. Hollowtree? I knew this day would come, but so soon?

"Yes, Goddess of Might hinted the same. That's why she told me to send Serena to retrieve Yaten's friend."

"Is that all?" Mina asked her with a raised eyebrow. Raye stared at her for a second.

"I don't know why, but I had a strange dream about Serena."

"What was it about?" Lita leaned forward in interest.

"She was walking along side a lake and above her a lone male figure was watching her. She knew he was, and she beckoned him closer. She said something to him, I'm not sure what it was, but then they kissed and proceeded to do…other things." She said with a blush.

"When you say other things…" Mina asked cautiously and I smiled at her tense expression.

"Princess Serena is no longer a virgin." Everyone turned to see Goddess Hotaru enter the library.

"What?" Mina screech, turning bright pink.

"I speak only the truth." Hotaru said simply. "What Raye dreamed was a piece of real life. Soon, her abilities with grow and she will be able to witness the future."

"Really?" Raye asked in wonder. That was incredible. I wondered if all our abilities would evolve.

"You instincts were right in sending Princess Serena with Prince Nephrite and Prince Yaten. She needed to grow on her own. It will be a while before you will meet up with her again." Dead silence followed her statement. Panicked, I looked to my cousins.

"What do you mean?" Raye demanded, standing up so fast her chair topped backwards.

"I cannot be too sure. Perhaps you can see for yourself." Her pale face was impassive, as well as her dark, secretive purple eyes.

"I can't." Raye's voice steeled.

"You know there is one way to make your abilities soar." She ignored Raye's dangerous sneer and narrowed eyes. "Join with Prince Jadeite."

A blush stole up my cheeks as Raye was taken back. She said it so casually like sex was nothing to be concerned about.

"That's not going to happen." Raye was a bit calmer now.

"Anytime soon." Mina added with a gleeful twinkle in her eyes.

"So where is Serena now?" Lita steered them back from Raye's personal life.

"I feel she is safe." Hotaru said.

"You feel?" Raye folded her arms with a frown.

"I cannot tell you where she is unless I go and see for myself. But my sister has told me that Diamond has put a tracing spell on me and if I use my transportation powers, he would find me. We do not want that."

"So we go look for her?" I asked.

"Your journey would only take you away from her. Go to Hollowtree. She will find you there."

"Why Hollowtree?" Lita asked.

"It will lead you to find one of the orbs."

"We should start packing then!" Raye insisted, pounding the table with a loud _thunk_.

"Not now. Wait until nightfall." Hotaru's voice was soft and demanding all at once.

"Why?" Mina asked in an exasperated tone.

"You will see when night falls." She bowed and left us. I watched as the door closed with a soft swish.

"Why does she always do that?" Lita seemed bored now, and Mina was lost in her own world.

"She is a solemn person." I murmured with a little smile. My heart pounded inside of my chest faster than I would have liked. I tried to tell my nerves it was because of the orb, but I could never lie to myself. I always wondered who my…comrade (I refused to think of any other name to call him) was like, and why the goddesses chose him for me. Every…comrade seemed to play on each of our weaknesses. Kunzite serous while Mina was airy, Lita calm while Nephrite angered quickly and Raye so uptight while Jadeite was easy going. I was not one to analyze my own weaknesses, I just hoped whoever he was, he wasn't stupid.

XOXO

AN: I didn't know what else to put into this chapter without it overflowing into the next chapter. That's why it is so short. Hope you all are having a great week. REVIEW kisses _:muh:_


End file.
